Andy and Nica: Dark Legends
by PotCFan101
Summary: After discovering what Mallus is, Andy, Nica, and Alice are joined by John Constantine and the Legends in thwarting the demon's plan to possess a little girl in Star City. But after a terrible incident that leaves many allies dead, Andy realizes he's going to need more help than just him and Constantine. So he assembles a new team to fight Mallus and his allies.
1. Prologue- Return of the Mack

_London_

 _1895_

Rip Hunter hid amongst the crowd of occultists, gathered for a ritual that would bring back a powerful foe. As Rip remained hidden, he saw a cloaked figure, standing next to a glass coffin, as well as an ancestor of Martin Stein, one of Rip's former teammates on the ship called the Waverider. The figure removed her hood, revealing herself to be Eleanor Darhk, Damien Darhk's daughter, apparently set on resurrecting her dead father after the Green Arrow killed him in 2016.

"When you welcomed me to the order, you were seeking proof. Evidence, that life does not have to end with death." While Eleanor was talking, Rip noticed that one of the Waverider's newest members, a woman named Zari Tomaz, was being held captive, and with a wink, silently promised to free her. "But the power that courses through my veins is not my own. It is a gift… from Mallus." Eleanor finished speaking, and motioned to a man with a mustache and beard to throw a lever, starting up a machine that would resurrect Damien.

"Stop this abomination!" Rip yelled, coming forward and drawing his gun. At the same time, a portal opened, and members of Rip's Time Bureau emerged, surrounding Eleanor and her cult. One of the members freed Zari, releasing her from the cuffs she had worn.

"You're so called master." Rip said, tauntingly. "Where is he?"

"Mallus is everywhere and nowhere." Eleanor replied, unflinching. "Reflected in every moment of time. He is dead, he is risen, and he will come again."

"Right, well that's very cryptic, but I demand to speak to him." Rip ordered, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Oh, very well." Eleanor mocked, before she started convulsing, the wind picking up, causing Rip to step back. As he gained a hold of himself, Eleanor turned back to Hunter, her eyes now blood red, and wearing a sinister grin.

"DIRECTOR HUNTER." Mallus' voice said. "A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU."

"I'm not here to speak to your puppet." Rip growled. "I think it's about time we met face to face." Instead, the being just laughed.

"YOU COULD NOT LOOK UPON MY TRUE FORM AND LIVE." Mallus taunted. "WHILE YOU ARE HOPELESSLY MORTAL, I AM A GOD!" Just then, a white energy came down and struck the coffin, entering the corpse of Damien Darhk. Eleanor was released of the possession, and after kneeling on the ground, grinned towards Rip and the Time Bureau.

"You're too late." Eleanor announced, as Damien's body levitated out of the coffin. Standing upright, Damien's eyes snapped open.

"Ahh." Damien gasped, before smiling. "It's good to be back." Darhk looked at the woman right below him, wondering who she was. The woman simply smiled at him and gave a small nod. Damien had seen that smile before. Then it hit him. The woman standing before Damien was none other than his own daughter, all grown up. The last time he saw little Nora was when she was only ten years old, right before he was killed by Oliver Queen, better known as the Green Arrow. Smiling at his now-adult daughter, Darhk turned back towards the Time Bureau, waving his hands in a parting motion, and all the agents' weapons were torn from their hands. At this moment, Damien noticed a familiar face leading the Bureau. Rip Hunter. Damien remembered him from when Eobard Thawne, known as the Reverse Flash, had convinced him to help find the Spear of Destiny, back when he had been pulled out of the 1980s. When Thawne was defeated, the Waverider's team, the Legends, had dropped him back off to the 80s, seemingly wiping his mind. Now, it seemed that the resurrection not only granted him his magic without the Khushu idol, but it also restored his lost memories. As Eleanor laughed darkly, Damien felt something was off, and looked at his wrist.

"OK, who stole my watch?" Damien asked, looking at everyone. What came next could only be described as chaos, as cultists and members of the Time Bureau ran in all directions, trading punches, kicks, and gunshots. Throughout the pandemonium, Darhk had gotten himself a glass of wine, and began drinking while telekinetically choking a Bureau agent similar to how Darth Vader would. Another agent ran towards Damien, but was also quickly restrained. Bored, Damien threw both men to the ground, snapping their necks, and without turning, strangled another man who tried to hit him from behind. Another agent tried fighting him, but Darhk simply waved his hand, sending her flying, then raised his hand to stop another man from attacking him. While the agent was restrained, Darhk wagged his finger at him, before backing up and kicking him in the groin, his supernatural strength causing him to fly all the way across the room. Damien smirked and drank his wine, watching his daughter use the power of the air totem to repel an attacker. Suddenly, an agent accidentally bumped into Damien, causing him to drop his glass of wine, the cup shattering on the floor. Annoyed, Darhk used his magic to choke the man and force him on his knees, until for some reason, it felt time had frozen. Damien was unsure what had happened, until he realized Rip Hunter must have used a device to stop time momentarily. Sensing someone approaching him, Damien snapped out of the trance, just in time to catch Rip's arm from stabbing him. Using his right hand, Damien laid his palm on Rip's chest and kept it there, while his left took the knife from Hunter.

"Any last words, Rip?" Damien asked, beginning to absorb Hunter's life force. "Yes, I remember you. In fact, I remember everything." Just as Damien was almost finished killing the former Time Master, he was hit with a blue energy, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Remember us?" A woman in a white suit asked, swinging down from a rope. Damien recognized her. She was Sara Lance, sister of Laurel, whom he had killed in 2016. Sara mentioned sparing his life to preserve the timeline, but now that his body had been deposited to Victorian London, she was ready for revenge.

"Oh goody." Darhk laughed, getting up. "More Legends. Here to kill me, I assume."

"Well, this time, it'll stick." Sara retorted, throwing two of her knives at him. Damien easily dodged the blades, and when Sara ran at him, Damien used his magic to stop her in her tracks, before forcing Sara to the ground. Rip and Sara got back up again, only to be restrained by Darhk once more.

"Let's go." Eleanor said, producing a mystical stone. Somehow, she had lost the air totem.

"Till we meet again." Darhk promised, before casting them aside. Damien then took his daughter's hand, and using the power of the stone, they vanished.

Sara and Rip got back up, surveying the grotesque scene. Bodies of Time Bureau agents were everywhere, and Darhk had escaped. As Sara looked at Rip, she noticed that he was purposefully avoiding her gaze. With a glare, Sara realized that Rip had called this mission alone, and it resulted in failure and death.

"Well, now what?" Rip asked.

"You tell me." Sara said sarcastically. "You're the one who called the Bureau here. And now, your agents are dead."

"They knew the risks." Hunter defended. "They knew the consequences. And Mallus is getting stronger. We have to stop him."

"Fine." Sara said, before getting an idea. "I know a guy who specializes in the supernatural. Maybe he can get some of his friends to join in too…"

"No, the more people who know about this, the more Mallus can turn on us." Rip said bluntly.

"Fine, 'Director' Hunter." Sara said coldly. "But in case you don't remember, you're no longer captain. Eventually, we'll have to bring someone in."


	2. The Search for Mallus

_Andy's Suburban home_

 _2017_

 _My name is Nica Pierce. On November 9th, Charles Lee Ray stabbed my pregnant mother in the stomach before dying in a toy store, causing me to become a paraplegic when I was born on November 29th. Twenty five years later, Lee Ray came back as the infamous Chucky doll, and slaughtered my whole family, leaving me to be sent to a mental institution. Four years after, in 2017, Chucky came after me again, succeeding in possessing my body, but with the help my now-husband Andy Barclay and the demonologist John Constantine, I regained control of my body, and together, we destroyed Chucky once and for all. After our latest incident with a demon, we had brought my niece, Alice, back from Hell, but there are still supernatural threats to take care of…_

Nica Pierce woke up screaming, sitting up and finding herself on a couch. Slowly, she felt herself being comforted, and looking to her left, saw her husband, Andy Barclay.

"Hey, it's okay." Andy said soothingly. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Nica groaned.

"Wanna talk about it then?" Andy asked. After thinking for a minute, Nica decided to discuss her dream. After all, she and Andy made a promise to never keep secrets again.

"We were back at Harrogate, when Chucky attacked." Nica explained, describing the nightmare. "It all played out the way I remembered, until you came to Foley in his office. He showed you camera footage, indicating that Chucky was never there, and I was the real killer."

"Shit. Right before I left, Chucky had asked me what if we really were crazy." Andy remembered. "He tried to fuck with us. It was just a nightmare, you're not insane."

"I know, it's just…" Nica paused, before continuing. "I just feel like that night could've gone way differently if Chucky really wasn't there."

"What's done is done." Andy reassured his wife. "I thought we were all done with this trauma."

"I thought so too, but I've just been getting nightmares again. It might be a warning about something." Nica guessed, before turning her attention to the television.

 _On the TV was the image of Chucky leaning against a gravestone, with a man dressed as Santa looking at him. As "Santa" kept staring at Chucky, he didn't notice Tiffany sneaking up behind him, until it was too late and she wrapped a slinky around his neck. Chucky stood up, and with a yell, slashed through the man's stomach, revealing pillows to make him look fat._

" _I knew it!" Chucky yelled, ripping off the man's beard. "You're not real!" The man sat there for a second, then fell to the ground, as Chucky had also slit his throat._

" _You were never real!" Tiffany said as the man choked on his own blood. "You know what that kind of disappointment can do to somebody?"_

" _Do you have any idea how that can FUCK with your mind?!" Chucky screamed, repeatedly stabbing the man in the Santa suit while Tiffany laughed._

"What the Hell is this?" Nica asked. "And why the fuck are we watching it?"

"It's a movie called _Chucky goes Psycho_." Andy explained. "And Alice wanted to watch it."

"Why?" Nica asked Alice, who was sitting on the floor.

"To remind you that this is just a movie, Aunty Nica." Alice said, pausing the movie. "Chucky's gone for good."

"Didn't Chucky kill a bunch of people around the time this movie was made?" Nica asked. "Who the fuck decided to go ahead and make this?"

"Who do you think?" Andy said sarcastically. "The people in Hollywood don't give a shit about who dies. They just care about money. If an actor dies during production, he just gets replaced. Sometimes it's during the middle shooting, and it becomes a fucked up mess." Nodding, Nica decided to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to contact John at all. Have you found out anything about this 'Mallus' person?" Nica asked. "It's been a week since Diggle called us in Star City. Surely we'd have something."

"Not so much, even after visiting Lucifer a few days ago." Andy admitted. "From what I've read, he was this deity worshipped by a cult in 1895 called the Order of the Shrouded Compass. According to old reports, their leader was a man named Henry Stein, and they were trying to prove that immortality was real."

"And did they?" Alice asked.

"Can't really say." Andy replied. "When one of the cultists was arrested, he described seeing a tall man with blonde hair rise from a glass coffin after being struck by magic. But other than that, there's not much to go on about."

"Well, let's start with Henry." Nica suggested. "Does he have any living relatives?"

"Yeah, I looked that up too." Andy said. "His great great grandson is a nuclear physicist named Martin Stein, who got struck by the particle accelerator in Central City back in 2014. My bet is that he became the superhero known as Firestorm."

"Okay, where is he?" Alice asked.

"Most likely hanging out with the Legends that Diggle mentioned." Andy guessed. "No one's seen the Legends for awhile, not since that alien invasion last year, and then some Nazis from a different universe showed up a couple months back. But, he does have a wife and daughter in Central City. I'd suggest we start there."

"Then let's get going." Nica said, packing up their equipment and heading out.

 _Hollywood_

 _1937_

Damien Darhk and his daughter strolled into the movie studio, looking for Stein and Hedy Lamarr. Just moments ago, they had found out that the old man and his younger counterpart, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, had switched bodies for reasons unknown, and decided to kill the both of them.

"They're here." Nora said. "I can feel them." As Darhk kept walking around the set, he heard a loud noise, and turning around, telekinetically grabbed Stein by the throat, lifting him up in the air. Suddenly, a League of Assassins star flew by, cutting into Damien's cheek.

"Oh goody." Damien said casually. "The cavalry has arrived. Oh, how I miss those whimsical outfits of yours."

"Your beef is with me, Damien." Sara Lance said, stepping forward. "So let's fight. You and me, League style." Sara then went over to a prop box and picked up two of the swords.

"Two swords, zero magic." Sara continued, handing Darhk the weapon.

"A duel. How quaint." Damien agreed, throwing Stein into a wall.

"Grey!" Jax, in Stein's body, shouted.

"But you do realize…" Darhk said, taking the sword. "I don't need magic to kill you."

"Funny. That's what Oliver Queen said right before he killed you." Sara taunted. With a roar of anger, Darhk attacked Sara, beginning their fight. Even without his magic, Damien was still a formidable opponent, being able to block all of Sara's advances.

Meanwhile, Nora Darhk was watching her father fight Lance, and began chanting quietly.

"Whatever you're doing- don't." Ray Palmer, also known as the Atom, warned. Ignoring the threat, Nora turned toward the Legends, her eyes red from being possessed by Mallus.

"BRING IT." Nora said, her voice gotten deeper from the possession. Mick Rory stepped forward, attempting to blast Darhk's daughter with his heat gun, only for her to telekinetically block the flame before channeling it into a ball.

"What the?" Mick said, staring at his gun. Ray attempted to shoot her as well, but Nora also caught the projectile, forming a ball of light in her hand while laughing.

"I got this." Nate Heywood said, transforming his skin into a hard steel exterior and stepping forward. Before he could get any closer, Nora threw the balls of light and fire at the Legends, sending them sprawling on the ground.

While trading blows, Sara caught her sword underneath Darhk's, and with a lift up, sent his sword on a scaffold above. Refusing to be beaten, Damien climbed a ladder and jumped on top of the platform while Sara cut a rope to fly up. Damien grabbed his sword and continued the duel once Sara got up as well. Sara, having had enough, kicked Damien off the platform, disarming the former member of the League and jumping down after him. As Damien stood up, Sara pointed her sword right at his chest.

"Not bad." Damien complimented.

"You want those to be your last words?" Sara asked, but Darhk just chuckled to himself. Confused, Sara suddenly felt a pain in her chest, not caused by any physical attack.

"We agreed no magic." Sara said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, I agreed I wouldn't use my magic…" Damien said casually. "I couldn't make that same promise for her." Nora appeared behind Sara, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her on her knees.

"That's the thing about daughters." Damien said, while Nora sucked the life force out of Sara's body. "When they see you die at the hands of one self righteous hero, they really don't want to see it happen again."

"Your daughter?" Sara realized, grasping her throat.

"The apple of my eye." Darhk stated, smiling at Nora.

"So this is the famous White Canary." Nora said, unimpressed. "Bye bye, birdie." Suddenly, Nora's hands flew up, letting go of Sara and stopping a fire blast from Firestorm just in time. Nora grinned, easily blocking the flames and moving closer to the nuclear superhero. Unfortunately, Martin Stein amplified the heat, causing her to begin to step backwards, before Damien joined her in a combined effort to keep the flames at bay. Even with the combined might of Damien and Nora, Firestorm gained the upper hand, and with one big push, sent the magic wielders flying back.

"Nora darling, I think it's time we take our leave." Damien said, and in agreement, Nora took a stone out of her pocket, and in an instant, both were gone in a flash of light.

After some time, Damien and Nora finally reached their destination, and looking around, he didn't exactly recognize the location. The place looked old, destroyed, and underground.

"Nora dear, where are we?" Damien asked, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Nora asked, approaching an altar, and lifting a veil, revealed Damien's old Khushu idol. "We're in the nexus chamber, underneath Star City's City Hall." Suddenly, it all came back to Damien. This place was where he left Nora, before Oliver Queen killed him.

"That was the last time I saw you." Nora said sadly. "I had wanted revenge against the Green Arrow ever since."

"What year is this?" Damien asked.

"2017." Nora replied. "Queen is now the mayor, but according to the dates, on this day, he was away, helping out one Slade Wilson in finding his son." Just then, water trickled into the chamber, and took the form of a woman.

"Ah, Kuasa." Darhk greeted. "I was wondering if we had left you."

"You know damn well I have one of those stones." Kuasa growled. "I couldn't get the air totem- or the animal totem from my grandmother."

"Don't worry, we will get them soon enough." Nora said. "But now, we need to think of our next move."

"I already have an idea." Damien said. "Before leaving, I took a look through time to see some of the anachronisms. Apparently, Grodd has been dropped off at the height of the Vietnam war."

"Are you suggesting we just go to 1967?" Kuasa asked.

"No, I'm suggesting we bring him here." Darhk said, taking one of the mystical stones.

"He will eventually come for us." Nora warned. "The demon hunter."

"Who, Constantine?" Damien laughed. "Back when I was leading HIVE, Constantine refused to face me, and skipped town after Queen mentioned me. I doubt he'll dare go after me alone, much less the three of us." With that, Damien grabbed an umbrella for show, and left the chamber to go above ground, preparing to meet Grodd.


	3. The Nuclear Option

_Central City_

Andy, Nica, and Alice exited their truck and walked to Stein's home, wondering who would answer. That was solved, however, when Andy knocked on the door, and a young woman not much older than thirty greeted them.

"Good afternoon!" The woman said cheerfully. "Are you new to this neighborhood?"

"No, we're just visiting." Nica spoke. "Are you Martin Stein's daughter?"

"Yep, name's Lily." Lily Stein answered, but then her expression changed to worrying. "Are you with some government agency?"

"No." Andy said. "We just need to speak with Martin. Is he here?"

"No. He's gone." Lily said sadly, while looking down. "He died weeks ago, when some Nazis from another Earth invaded."

"We're sorry." Nica said, comforting the young scientist. "We didn't know the details of what happened that day." Lily wiped her tears, before looking back up.

"Why were you asking for him?" She asked.

"We needed his help." Andy explained. "There is this being, named Mallus, that we think he had faced before. We needed his advice on how to deal with him."

"I've never heard of a guy named Mallus…" Lily said. "I'm not sure if Dad would've known either. Luckily, I know someone who might."

"How?" Nica asked. "Last I heard, his friends had left on a spaceship after that Nazi crisis ended."

"He had given me this communicator when he was alive so I could update him about my son, Ronnie." Lily said, pulling out a small device with a screen. The screen flickered for a few moments, and then showed the image of a young black man with a brown jacket and yellow shirt.

"Lily, I didn't think you'd use this again-" The young man stopped upon seeing three people with Lily that he didn't know. "Lily, who are those guys with you?"

"It's fine, Jax, their friends." Lily replied. "They were asking about Dad."

"My name is Andy Barclay." Andy introduced himself. "This is my wife, Nica Pierce, and our niece, Alice."

"Oh yeah. I heard of your thing in Chicago a couple months ago." Jax said. "What do you need, man?"

"We need your help." Nica said. "And the Legends. Recently, a friend of ours was killed, and the one responsible claimed she was a follower of someone named Mallus." At the mention of the magical enemy, Jax visibly stiffened.

"Yeah, we fought some dude named Mallus before." Jax said. "I think the first time was in 1937, when Gray and I switched bodies."

"You and Dad switched bodies?" Lily asked, confused. "How'd that happen?"

"We were trying to split up Firestorm." Jax explained. "But that's not important. Yeah, I've heard of Mallus. Are you planning on going after him?"

"One of his followers killed our friend, you'd better be damn sure we're not letting that slide." Nica said. "Is there any way we can meet up with you and the rest of the Legends?"

"Yeah, I need to talk with our captain, Sara, but we can meet." Martin said. "Stay with Lily, we'll meet up there."

"Oh, and if you can, try to find John Constantine, we might need his help." Andy said. Jax simply nodded, and then the screen went black, leaving, Andy, Nica, Alice, and Lily alone in the house.

"How long does this usually take?" Andy asked.

"Minutes, sometimes hours." Lily said. "While we wait, wanna play a game?"

"Sure." Alice said happily, as Lily got out a trivia board game.

"Great!" Lily replied, before beginning with a question. "What was HG Wells' childhood nickname?"

 _Elsewhere, weeks ago_

A bright orange light appeared in the sky, and a massive gorilla fell through, landing on the ground unharmed. Looking around, the gorilla noticed a man with a glowing stone and an umbrella a few feet away from him.

"Ah, Vietnam." Damien Darhk said. "Crappy war… bitchin' music."

 _Where is Grodd?_ Grodd asked telepathically, seething in rage. _Who are you?_

"Aw, is that any way to treat your number one fan?" Darhk asked with mock surprise. "A nuclear crisis in Central City? Masterful. Why else do you think I pulled you out of Vietnam before you fell into that napalm inferno?"

 _Send me back!_ Grodd demanded.

"I know you wanted a time ship." Damien said, stepping closer to the gorilla. "But who needs a lumbering tin can when you can time travel with a single thought?" With that, Darhk brought the stone closer to him and Grodd, before they teleported away.

Darhk and Grodd returned to the underground chamber, and were greeted by Kuasa and Nora.

"You did not consult Mallus." Nora said matter of factly.

"Well, you didn't exactly pipe up before I went to go get our monkey friend." Damien pointed out. "Do you have any ideas for what to do now?"

"What we mean is that we should have waited for Mallus' instruction." Kuasa explained.

"Look, I got us a new buddy. What's the big deal?" Damien asked. "And I have a better idea: instead of waiting for Constantine to come after us, I think it's time we'll go after him."

"That is not what Mallus wants, father." Nora warned.

"So what? If we kill him, then no one will stop m- us." Damien quickly said. "Besides, there's still some things I want to pick up after my death…" After a few seconds, Damien noticed his daughter was staring intently at the floor.

"What?" Damien asked. "Don't tell me you're actually committed to this Mallus guy."

"No, father. It's just…" Nora said. "I'm unsure about what you're doing. I had convinced Mallus to resurrect you. I nearly begged him and reasoned you would make a powerful ally. I don't want him to take that back."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Not again." Damien then took out his stone, and vanished with Nora.

 _Central City_

 _Present day_

"What German lone word literally means 'the desire to hike'?" Nica asked, looking at the card.

"Wanderlust." Lily guessed correctly. "I used to play this all the time with my dad." While Lily continued playing the board game with Alice, Andy looked over and noticed Nica didn't look too happy.

"Did you have another nightmare on the way here?" Andy asked, and slowly, Nica nodded.

"It was similar to the last one." Nica admitted. "But you were there too."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Andy asked. "So that I can help you overcome your nightmares." Nica took a deep breath, before remembering all that happened in her nightmare.


	4. Welcome to the Madhouse

_Chapter 3_

 _Harrogate (Dream)_

 _Andy Barclay parked his black truck right outside the institute, and began walking in the snow. It was a cold, dark night, but Andy needed to get inside to see Nica Pierce. Just a few hours ago, Andy read about not one, but two murders at Harrogate, happening on the same day. After realizing from Chucky that he had split his soul into multiple dolls, Andy quickly set out to save Nica. As Andy got closer to the entrance, he was stopped by a security guard._

 _"Visiting hours are over, sir." The guard said matter-of factly. "I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around."_

 _"I need to see Dr. Foley." Andy said, ignoring the guard's comment. "Or Nica Pierce. Right away."_

 _"Well, you can call or make an appointment." The guard replied._

 _"No, this is an emergency." Andy insisted._

 _"Yeah, I bet." The guard said, unconvinced. "But now, please, just get back in your car and turn it around, alright?"_

 _"Okay, then I want to commit myself." Andy said, running out of options._

 _"Get the Hell out of here!" The guard yelled, unable to believe what the man in front of him said. "Right now!" Out of cards to play, Andy slugged the taller man in the face, hard. As the guard got back up, Andy noticed a bit of blood dripping from his lip._

 _"Bad mistake." The guard muttered, before grabbing Andy by the arm and escorting him to the institute._

 _"Hey, I thought we weren't taking visitors right now." One of the orderlies protested._

 _"Oh, he's not visiting." The guard growled. "The bastard wanted to commit himself, then punches me in the jaw. Put him in a cell." Andy didn't argue, as he had his coat removed and placed into a padded white room. With nothing else to do but wait, Andy walked over to a corner of the cell, and wat patiently for either Chucky to come after him, or someone to let him out._

 _Dr. Foley's Office_

 _"You're gonna die." Nica threatened Dr. Foley, right after he put a pair of red high heeled shoes on her feet. "And I'm gonna tell everyone about you." Foley, unconcerned, rose up and met Nica at eye level, resting his hands on her wheelchair._

 _"You are a diagnosed schizophrenic, and a murderess of five people. Well, that we know of." Foley reasoned, before grabbing Nica by the hair and pulling her close. "No one is going to believe you." Foley tried to kiss Nica, like he always did during his sick "therapy" sessions, but Nica spat in his face, causing him to fall back… and hit his head on the desk behind him. As Foley fell to the ground, unconscious, a bottle of whiskey fell off the desk and shattered on the floor, right next to the doctor._

 _"Dr. Foley, I heard some commotion, so I came to check on you-" Nurse Carlos said, entering the room, and upon seeing Foley on the floor, stopped in his tracks. "Jesus. Nica, what have you done?" Nica, bound in a straightjacket, slowly and with difficulty, turned her head in Carlo's direction._

 _"It was Chucky." Nica whispered. "He's right there." Nica moved her head slightly, indicating that Chucky was standing right in front of her._

 _"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, only seeing one doll, the one on Foley's desk with a buzzcut. "There's only one doll."_

 _"No, there's one right in front of me." Nica pleaded. "He's the one who put me in this straightjacket."_

 _"No, Nica. I did." Carlos said. "I put you in there after I found you next to Madeleine's body."_

 _One Hour Ago_

 _"You're not buying it, are you?" Carlos asked. After Madeleine had pretended to suffocate her Chucky doll in the way she killed her child, Foley thought it would help her sanity by holding a funeral for the toy. Although she didn't go, Nica watched from one of the windows, certain the the doll wasn't dead._

 _"Nope." Nica said bluntly. "He'll be back. He always comes back." Carlos, not believing that Chucky was alive, decided to just leave Nica be. Once he had left, Nica began wheeling towards the door, patiently waiting for Nurse Ashley to leave to check on Madeleine. Once the nurse left, Nica exited the building and used a nearby shovel to dig up the doll. Although it was difficult to reach down and pick up the doll, Nica was eventually able to accomplish her goal and went back inside, where she began going to Madeleine's room. Nica hid around the corner, until Ashley left Madeleine's room, carrying one of Chucky's shoes. Slowly, Nica wheeled in, where Madeleine's back was turned to her._

 _"Hello, Chucky." Madeleine said calmly, sensing a presence behind her._

 _"I'm not Chucky." Nica simply said, causing Madeleine to turn around._

 _"I know what you're going to do. Just don't make it hurt too much." Madeleine begged. "I want to be with my baby."_

 _"I'll do my best." Nica lied, before sticking her hand in Madeleine's mouth and ripping out her spinal cord. As Madeleine began spitting out blood, Nica smirked, and after ripping off one of Chucky's arms and discarding the body, shoved it down Madeleine's throat, choking her to death. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, where Nica turned around and saw Ashley at the door, shrieking in terror. Soon after, Carlos came in._

 _"My god." Carlos gasped, seeing Madeleine dead, with Nica right next to her._

 _"It was Chucky." Nica protested, pointing to the doll in the corner. Unbelieving, Carlos pulled out a syringe of tranquilizer, injecting Nica and putting her in a straightjacket. Carlos then wheeled Nica to Dr. Foley's office, before returning to Madeleine's room to meet with Malcolm, Foley, and Ashley._

 _Now_

 _Carlos wheeled Nica back to her room, locking the door to make sure that she didn't leave. Returning to the office, Carlos noticed that Foley regained consciousness, and rubbing the back of his head._

 _"Are you alright, Dr. Foley?" Carlos asked._

 _"I'll live." Foley grunted, before walking towards the door. "C'mon, I just got word that someone new was put in a cell just an hour ago. They're in the East wing." Foley and Carlos walked down the hallway, eventually coming to a stop at Andy Barclay's cell._

 _"The guard said that his name was 'Andy Barclay'." Foley said._

 _"Someone you know?" Carlos asked._

 _"Not personally." Foley replied. "But four years ago, before you started working the medium security, Mr. Barclay came here with a severed head of a scarred Chucky doll, getting it to scream every time he shot a nail gun at it."_

 _"So what's he doing here?" Carlos asked._

 _"The guard said Barclay punched him, after he wanted to see me or Nica." Foley said, before opening the cell door. Upon hearing the door open, Andy stood up and walked over to Carlos and Foley._

 _"What, did the movies not give you a job?" Foley asked, remembering the suggestion he gave the young man four years ago. "You wanted to see me. Well, here I am."_

 _"I need to see Nica Pierce." Andy said. "I think her life is in danger."_

 _"HER life in danger?" Carlos scoffed. "She just killed one of the other patients!"_

 _"No, no!" Andy yelled. "Chucky did it!"_

 _"No, she did it!" Foley exclaimed. "And we even have proof of it!"_

 _"Like what?" Andy asked, surprised. "I thought Harrogate didn't have cameras."_

 _"Yes, it does." Foley explained. "Hidden cameras. Ones that the patients won't know are there." Foley and Carlos led Andy down to his office, where the doctor revealed a television screen._

 _"These are the recordings from the past few nights." Foley said, rewinding the footage and pressing play._

 _Night 1_

 _Nica sat in her room, looking out the window. Hours ago, she had been visited by Tiffany Valentine, telling her that her niece, Alice, was dead, and was given a Chucky doll. Not wanting the doll, Nica left it in the visiting room, before wondering what to do about the revelation. As thunder struck with a flash of lightning, Nica just… snapped. She no longer thought rationally, and was pushed over the edge. Deciding to direct her suffering on others, Nica twisted and bent off one of her wheelchair spokes, and began wheeling towards one of the other patient's rooms. Nica silently opened the door and wheeled inside, finding Angela lying down in her bed._

 _"Can you see me?" Angela asked._

 _"Yes, bitch." Nica sneered. "We can all see you."_

 _"Oh, thank goodness." Angela said, relieved. "Don't be afraid."_

 _"You're the one who should be afraid." Nica replied, before grabbing Angela's arms and slitting her wrists. As Angela's blood formed a pool on the floor, Nica leaned forward as far as she could and wrote "Chucky did it" in the pool of blood, before going back to her own room._

 _Fast-Forward_

 _"Just relax Claire, I'll be back in a bit." Dr. Foley said, having to leave the sedation room. After finding that Claire had bitten herself and claimed that it was Chucky, Foley and Carlos brought her in, restrained her, and hit Claire with enough tranquilizer to calm a horse. Unfortunately, Nurse Ashley barged in, stating she'd need help with Malcolm. While Foley left, Claire turned her head, staring at… an empty chair. An empty chair that she thought had the Chucky doll sitting on it._

 _"No…" Claire barely said, before hearing what she thought was rubber footsteps. Claire turned her head to the other side, seeing that no one was there, but also saw that her heart rate on the monitor was rapidly increasing. As she turned back, Claire found herself face to face with another patient._

 _"Aah!" Nica yelled, popping up next to Claire, revealing that the supposed footsteps were actually the squeaks of her wheelchair. In her hands, was a tank, reading "compressed oxygen"._

 _"'Compressed'." Nica read, before turning back to Claire. "Does that mean what I think it means? Seriously, I'm not sure." Slowly, Nica wheeled over to the front of the room, grinning the whole time, as Claire's heart rate spiked._

 _"No." Claire whispered, but it was too late. Nica slammed the tank of oxygen onto the floor, causing it to shoot up like a torpedo and into the glass ceiling. At first, there was just a large hole in the glass, until the ceiling cracked, and the whole thing shattered. Claire shed a single tear, while Nica watched in awe as the entire glass ceiling fell apart and came crashing down. Some of the pieces pierced Claire's body, but the largest shard cut Claire's head clean off. Claire's now decapitated head rolled along the floor, stopping at Nica's wheelchair._

 _"Sometimes I scare myself." Nica said, and began giggling maniacally as the heart monitor flatlined. Realizing that Foley would figure it was her, Nica backed up her wheelchair, before pretending to roll back in, and screamed loudly._

 _"And we also have footage of her mutilating and choking another patient just half an hour ago." Foley informed Andy. Visibly shocked, it took Andy a few moments to fully process what he had just seen._

 _"But why?" Andy asked. "Why would she do this?"_

 _"Because she's insane." Foley said. "She murdered her entire family, then murdered three others here."_

 _"No, no." Andy denied. "Chucky killed her family-"_

 _"Mr. Barclay, enough!" Foley yelled. "We have evidence that Nica committed those murders. I know what happened to you when you were a child, and personally, I believe you require medical help as well, but Chucky. Is. Not. Real."_

 _"May I see Nica Pierce?" Andy asked, standing up. "At least let me try to talk to her."_

 _"Fine." Foley threw his hands in the air, giving up. "Carlos, escort Mr. Barclay to Nica's room, and then make sure he leaves."_

 _"Sure thing." Carlos grumbled, standing up and showing Andy to Nica's room. There, Andy found Nica in a straightjacket, in a corner of the room, talking to herself._

 _"Chucky did it…" Nica kept whispering. "It was Chucky…"_

 _"Nica, please." Andy pleaded, attempting to reason with the wheelchair bound woman. "Chucky was real. But you killed the patients here. Why?"_

 _"No, it was Chucky…" Nica whispered. "He's right behind you…" Andy, confused, looked behind him, only to see Carlos in the doorway._

 _"Nica, Chucky's not here." Andy said calmly. "I know as well as you that he's alive, but he wasn't here-"_

 _"HE'S HERE!" Nica suddenly screamed. "CHUCKY DID IT!" Feeling defeated, Andy stood up and left with Carlos, while Nica kept screaming about Chucky._

 _"I don't get it." Andy said as he walked towards his truck. "How could I have been so wrong?"_

 _"Maybe it's because the doll was never alive to begin with." Carlos muttered._

 _"No, he is alive." Andy replied harshly. "I have his head to prove it."_

 _"Didn't you already try that with Foley four years ago?" Carlos asked._

 _"Fine. Don't believe me." Andy finally said. "If he ever shows up, just know that I sent the doll with the short hair to Foley. In case Chucky comes here, I hid a gun in the doll's body." Before Carlos could reply, Andy drove off, feeling as if he had lost._

 _Andy's Cabin_

 _Andy parked his car outside of his getaway cabin, the place he always goes to for when he needs to be alone and think. While walking, Andy noticed that a black car was also parked outside. Before he could register who could be there, Andy heard a loud scream coming from inside. Carefully walking over to the opened glass door, Andy sighed in relief as he realized who was there._

 _"Kyle." Andy greeted the blonde woman with a black cap. "Glad you could make it."_

 _"Anything for a friend." Kyle replied, continuing to rip out Chucky's teeth with a pair of pliers._

 _"AAAAHHH!" The Chucky head screamed. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bitch!"_

 _"Tell me something." Andy said, pulling out a gun. "Three murders were committed at Harrogate institute. Turns out it was all Nica, not one of your twisted dolls. Why did you send me there?"_

 _"Wait, she killed THREE people?" Chucky laughed. "Holy shit, maybe Nica really did belong in an asylum!"_

 _"Why did you send me there!" Andy yelled, aiming the gun at Chucky's head._

 _"To fuck with you, Andy. Why else?" Chucky said. "A long while ago, I told Tiffany to send a couple dolls to wherever Nica would end up, hoping to drive her over the edge! And it worked! I've finally driven her insane! Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha!"_

 _"All this, just to screw with Andy?" Kyle asked._

 _"God damn right!" Chucky sneered. "It took years of planning this, but believe me, it was worth it, even without my body! You should see the look on your faces!" Andy, filled with rage, shot Chucky in the head several times, before putting the gag back over his mouth and locking him in the safe._

 _"What're you going to do?" Kyle asked._

 _"I don't know." Andy admitted. "Go home, Kyle. I don't need you here any more." Seeing Andy's mood darken, Kyle simply nodded, and got in her car and drove off. Once Kyle left, Andy turned out the lights and slumped in a chair, feeling as if Chucky had finally won. As Andy begin to drift asleep, he felt that most of all lost was Nica when she was driven over the edge and murdered three innocent people. And now, with sudden clarity, Andy realized this wasn't one of those horror movies where the hero slays the monster and emerges the victor. No, this was real life, where sometimes, the monsters win, heroes fail… and there isn't always a happy ending._


	5. Return of the Exorcist

"...And that's when I woke up, and saw you there with me." Nica said, looking towards Andy. Andy took a deep breath, trying to process what the nightmare was, before speaking.

"I believe you suffer from survivor's guilt, for being the only one who survived Chucky, as well as having post-traumatic stress disorder. You know, I had nightmares similar to these when I was a little kid." Andy said. "They started just weeks after Chucky was defeated the first time, back in 1988. They got worse when those fiddle fuckers they call 'doctors' said it was all in my head, and either the murders were accidents, or I did them myself."

"So how did you get past that?" Nica asked. "How come I'm having those nightmares now?"

"My best guess is that it's because you've gotten little to no support for the past four years." Andy suggested. "I had friends to help me pull through. Kyle was one of them. And then were all the other recruits at Kent Academy, who reminded me that I wasn't insane, that Chucky was real."

"But how can I do that?" Nica asked. "How can I stop having these nightmares?"

"By reminding yourself that you're not insane." Andy replied. "Make sure that you remember the murders were committed by Chucky, not you. As tempting as it sounds, you can't forget that. I understand what you've been through, because I've been through it myself. You're not alone in this trauma." Just as Nica looked at Andy and smiled, she heard a loud noise outside, as if a ship had landed outside their door.

"That must be our friends!" Lily said, standing up.

"About time." Alice muttered, before she went up to go too. Andy and Nica looked at each other curiously, before following Stein out of the house, where they were greeted by the ship known to most as the Waverider. As the group got closer to the time ship, the hatch opened, and out stepped a familiar man with blonde hair, a trench coat, and smoking a cigarette, standing next to a blonde woman with a grey coat.

"John, it's been a while." Andy said, surprised to see the demonologist, but nevertheless shook the brit's hand. "It's good to see you."

"Feeling's mutual, Barclay." Constantine replied. "Just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" Nica asked. "I've tried reaching you for a week!"

"Sorry, love, I've had some personal business to take care of." Constantine apologized. "That's actually why I asked to bring you with."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Andy asked. "We called you."

"You did?" Constantine asked, turning to Sara.

"Jax had asked if we could pick you guys up right before he left." Sara explained.

"I'm just gonna go back inside…" Lily said quietly, and silently entered the house again.

"And right after he left, John here snuck aboard the Waverider for our help… How did you sneak aboard, anyway?" Sara asked the occultist.

"I had our speedy little friend from Central City gimme a hand with that." Constantine explained.

 _Flashback_

 _Ten Minutes Ago_

" _Barry, we just need to come up with some way to beat Devoe." Cisco Ramon said._

" _I know Cisco." Barry replied, while running on the treadmill in Star Labs. "It's just that even with my super speed, Devoe is still hundreds of steps ahead of me."_

" _Maybe you should try thinking outside of the box, mate." A british voice said behind Team Flash. Cisco and Barry turned around, seeing a man in a trenchcoat and smoking a pack._

" _Who the Hell are you, and how did you get down here?" Cisco asked, preparing to attack._

" _My name's John Constantine, and I got down here because we have a mutual friend." Constantine said. "Oliver Queen."_

" _You're the guy who brought Sara Lance back from the dead, right?" Barry asked._

" _Oh, that's giving me too much credit. I merely returned her soul to her body." Constantine scoffed._

" _So what are you doing here?" Ramon asked. "You don't need to do a Father Merrin in Central City, is there?"_

" _Actually, I do, but not here." Constantine said, flicking his cigarette into a nearby trash can. "There's a girl that's possessed by one such demon in Star City. But I'm not asking you blokes or Oliver to help me fight it."_

" _Then what are you doing here?" Barry asked._

" _Because I need Ms. Lance's help." Constantine explained. "The demon seems to know Sara."_

" _We'd love to help, but she's been traveling through time." Barry said. "We're not sure where she is right now."_

" _Not so fast, Barry." Cisco said, looking at the computer. "Just got an alert that the Waverider appeared on the outskirts of the city."_

" _Great, can you give me a lift, speedy?" Constantine asked. Barry just rolled his eyes, but took off, carrying John with him to where the Waverider was._

" _Thanks mate." Constantine said, just as they arrived. "I'll make sure to give you a hand if you need it."_

" _What are friends for?" Barry said, before speeding back to Star Labs. Out of the corner of his eye, John noticed Sara walking away with a younger man, presumably departing. Not wanting to interrupt, Constantine decided to quietly go to the Waverider and wait for the moment to be over. Eventually, Sara came back, shutting the door, when Constantine audibly flicked his lighter shut, making his presence known._

" _It's been a long time, love." Constantine said, as Sara turned to face him._

" _John?" Sara asked, shocked at the demonologist. John looked at her, before standing up._

" _Now let's see…" Constantine said, closing the distance towards Sara. "The last time we met, I saved your soul. Now there's something you can do for me."_

" _Look, I'd love to help, but your timing is terrible-" Sara began, but John cut her off._

" _Oh, this won't take long, you see," Constantine said. "There's a demon out there. He's possessing a little girl. And that demon… he knows your name. I might also need an old friend's help with this one."_

" _Fine, but one condition." Sara said. "You can only take one more person. As much as we need more members on this ship, I will not endanger any more lives."_

" _Done." John said, making his way to the deck. "Now let's get to it."_

" _Who's this guy?" Nate Heywood asked, upon seeing Constantine._

" _A friend, I'll explain later." Sara said, before sitting in the captain's seat._

" _Where to, love?" Constantine asked._

" _Gideon, fly low over to Stein's house, we need to pick up one more person." Sara answered, before turning to Constantine. "In case you saw Jax leave, right before he did, he told me of someone named Andy Barclay who was looking for us… and you."_

" _Andy's an old friend." John explained. "I helped him with an incident in Chicago a couple months back. He's the guy I wanted to bring along."_

" _Alright, but only him, no one else." Sara said, before they arrived at Clarissa and Lily Stein's home._

 _Now_

"Right, anyway Andy, why is it you need me?" Constantine asked. "I hope it won't take too long, we have to stop the demon from possessing that girl."

"That's why we're here." Nica said. "We're here to help with the demon, because we've heard of him."

"How'd you hear about him?" Sara asked.

"Last week, a friend of ours was killed by some type of cultist in Star City." Andy said without hesitation. "When we questioned her, she claimed she was a follower of that god like demon. Once we were done, John Diggle mentioned he'd call you guys."

"You met Dig?" Sara said, surprised. "That explains what he was talking about last week, but we were a bit busy with an anachronism in 1607."

"Either way, the cultist revealed that a 'higher power' tasked her with killing our friend." Nica interrupted. "We want to help stop him."

"I'm only taking one of you." Sara said.

"No, we're all going." Andy said adamantly.

"You don't understand, the demon isn't alone." Sara said. "He's working with Damien Darhk, his daughter, a water witch named Kuasa, and Grodd."

"I don't know Kuasa or Darhk's daughter, but I think we can handle Damien and the oversized monkey." Andy said casually.

"I've already lost two Legends in this fight, and two have left." Sara said. "And this organization called the Time Bureau has sent scores of men to fight Darhk, all have died. The only reason I'm letting any of you come along is because John asked." Andy looked toward Constantine for support, who stared at the ground, then looked at Nica.

"I'll come back, I promise." Andy said, kissing his wife and hugging Alice. "See if you can stay with Oliver. If Darhk comes after you, I want to make sure you're not alone." Nica simply nodded, before she and Alice took Andy's truck and drove off to Star City. Right as Nica left, Oliver made a call.

"Hey, Oliver, it's Andy Barclay. Listen, I need a favor." Andy said.

"Sure Andy, what do you need?" Oliver asked gruffly, apparently in the middle of fighting criminals while talking.

"I need you to take care of Nica and Alice for a bit while I help out Constantine." Andy said. "I also need some help in trying to be her personal therapist."

"If you need to, we can have a type of intervention." Oliver suggested. "I know a guy who talked me through my survivor's guilt from living on Lian Yu. For now, they can stay in the bunker."

"That could work, thanks." Andy replied. "Just set it up, and wait until I get back." After hanging up and feeling relieved, Andy turned back to Constantine and Lance.

"Where do we begin?" Andy asked.

"There's a girl who's possessed in Central City." Constantine said. "I have no doubt that our friend in red will try to help, but not even Oliver Queen can compete against magic. We'll have to do this on our own."

"And we need to get to it quick." Sara said. "The more time we lose here, the more Darhk gains." Nodding in unison, Andy and John followed Sara and entered the Waverider, and met the rest of the Legends.

 _Flashback_

 _Vinland_

 _1000 AD_

" _You've come alone." Damien Darhk, dressed as the Norse god Odin, told Sara Lance as she was brought before him. After gaining a staff from Mallus that wielded lightning, Damien and Nora had traveled to 1000 AD to help the vikings conquer the new world. Naturally, the Legends were also there, and apparently, were trying to stop him from wreaking havoc across time._

" _Not exactly." Sara smiled, and the two vikings on either side of Lance removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be Nate Heywood and Zari Tomaz, also members of the Legends. Activating her totem, Zari used the power of the air to try to neutralize Darhk, but the magical wind did not seem to harm the sorcerer in the slightest._

" _What, are you gonna huff and puff until you blow my house in?" Damien taunted. Seeing it had no effect, Zari ceased her attack and helped Sara and Nate fight the other vikings in the room. Seeing Darhk, Nate drew his sword and charged him, changing his skin into steel. Before he could move another step, Damien held up his hand, stopping Nate in his tracks. However, Damien noticed he was having trouble holding him up, as Nate was now heavier when he body was steel._

" _What's the matter, performance anxiety?" Nate mocked. Damien looked ahead, just in time to see Sara grab a crossbow and fire a bolt. Thinking quickly, Damien used his other hand to keep Nate in the air, and grabbed the bolt with his right, preventing his death. With a smirk, Damien threw Nate back and into a wall, knocking him out and and reverting him back to his human skin. Just as Damien was about to snap Sara's neck, he heard an explosion, and felt his daughter was in danger._

" _Nora." Darhk gasped, his eyes full of fear. Getting up, Damien furiously grabbed his staff, and moving his arms in a parting motion, flung Zari and Sara to the floor, before exiting the longhouse. Once outside, Damien looked around, seeing the rest of the Legends battling the vikings, before seeing his daughter in the center, unconscious._

" _NORA!" Darhk screamed, slamming the staff on the ground and causing everyone to be electrocuted. Dropping the staff, Darhk ran over to Nora, and after making sure she was still alive, took out one of the magical stones Mallus had given him._

" _Not this time-" Damien heard Sara say, as she clamped her hand on his shoulder, but it was too late, and they were all sucked into Mallus' realm._

 _While Sara stayed in the other dimension, Darhk quickly transported himself and Nora back to Star City's City Hall, where they were met by Grodd and Kuasa._

Where did you go? _Grodd asked._

" _Not your concern, Donkey Kong." Damien said sarcastically. "But that doesn't matter. They hurt Nora."_

" _Is she alright?" Kuasa asked._

" _She was just knocked out, she'll be fine once she wakes up." Damien said hopefully. "I thought this would draw out Constantine."_

" _Maybe he's already dead." Kuasa suggested._

" _Not likely, I've heard of him cheating death before." Damien rebutted. "He's even escaped Hell. So I think it's time we bring someone back."_

" _NO." Mallus' voice was heard coming from Nora, who had woken up. "I HAVE ANOTHER TASK FOR YOU, DARHK."_

" _If you would stop using my daughter as your personal ventriloquist dummy, I'd be able." Damien snapped._

" _SILENCE!" Mallus yelled. "I AM TAKING POSSESSION OF YOUR DAUGHTER IN STAR CITY, 2017. GO THERE, AND ENSURE THAT SHE CANNOT BE TURNED AGAINST US." Mallus then ceased his possession, and Nora fell to her knees._

" _Nora, are you alright?" Damien asked, helping his daughter up._

" _I'm fine." Nora said. "Let's go, we do not want to anger Mallus further."_

" _You're staying here." Damien said sternly. "Kuasa will accompany me." Eleanor Reluctantly agreed, and Darhk pulled out his stone again, and the pair vanished, leaving Nora and Grodd alone in the underground chamber._


	6. Meeting the Legends

_Flashback_

 _Star City_

 _2017_

 _John Constantine exited his black car, stomping out his cigarette onto the pavement and headed towards Sumner Asylum. He had heard a demon was possessing a girl there, and was intent on stopping it._

" _Sir?" One of the nurses asked, upon seeing the demonologist. "Visiting hours are over."_

"Et For Teat Tet." _Constantine chanted. "You never saw me, and everything is perfectly normal." Constantine walked off, while the nurse turned around, mumbling how normal everything was. John entered a room, seeing the place trashed, with a little girl curled up in a corner and crying._

" _Emily." Constantine said. "Hey, sweetheart. It's me again, John."_

" _Didn't think you'd find me after they locked me up." Emily said, surprised. "His voice is getting louder. He's saying I can't fight him."_

" _Well, let's prove him wrong, eh?" John offered, setting Emily on the bed, then took out a cross and a vial of holy water from his bag. "This might sting a bit." Emily just nodded, and Constantine threw holy water on the girl, causing her to violently hit the bed, again and again. Constantine kept chanting, but it was no use, and the demon possessed Emily._

" _You cannot save this one, Constantine." The demon spoke through the little girl. "You have already failed her, just as you once failed Astra."_

" _No, I brought her back. I had help in bringing her back!" Constantine said, and continued chanting, but to no avail._

" _This vessel is mine!" The demon declared. "Even now, her soul slips into the darkness, to be joined by another. A friend of yours. Sara Lance." Emily fell onto the bed, no longer possessed._

" _How do you know Sara?" Constantine asked. "Tell me!"_

" _Sir!" The lead doctor came in, causing Constantine to turn around. "I don't know how you got in here, but I will be pressing charges."_

" _Yeah, yeah, love." Constantine muttered. "I can explain. Don't get your pearls in a twist, just stare at this coin for me, would ya?"_

" _I will do nothing of the sort-" The woman said, but began looking intently at the coin. Constantine flipped the coin up in the air, vanishing before everyone's eyes. It was a neat toy, one of the many Pentecostal coins that was given by Lucifer Morningstar himself._

" _Sara Lance." Constantine said, leaving the asylum. "What the bloody Hell have you gotten yourself into?"_

 _Central City_

 _2017_

Andy, John, and Sara entered the command deck of the Waverider, being met by the rest of the crew.

"Blimey, you've got one Hell of a jam going on here." Constantine said, impressed.

"Gotta say, this is a new one." Andy remarked.

"I thought we gave the englishman to the time pigs." A bald man said.

"That was Rip. This is John Constantine." Sara replied.

"He's a skinny brit in a trenchcoat." The bald man shrugged. "Same thing."

"Oh, doubtful, mate." John said. "I am an accomplished warlock, expert in the occult, and a master at exorcism. I'm also a tourist, for those of you taking notes." John winked at the other man with short hair. The man just looked down at the floor, before noticing Andy.

"Who's the other new guy?" The man asked.

"Andy Barclay." John said, before Andy opened his mouth. "He's an old friend of mine. A couple months ago, I helped him out with his own demons, now, he's helping me help you. A bit of a quid pro quo."

"Thanks John." Andy muttered. "Don't forget I'm the one who called you." Constantine ignored Barclay, and stared at the woman right next to him, specifically, the trinket on her neck.

"The Anansi totem." Constantine remarked. "Now that belongs to-"

"Her granddaughter." Another man interrupted. "It's the same totem, just a different woman. She's from 1942, and you were saying about being a warlock..."

"'Accomplished warlock'. And that would make her Amaya. I'm charmed to know another who bears the family name." Constantine concluded, shaking Amaya's hand before turning to the man with short hair. "And what's your story mate?"

"Name's Leo. I'm from another Earth, and I'm spoken for." Leo said, before walking away.

"Yeah, his girlfriend's a guy." The bald man said, before leaving. "I'm gonna watch TV."

"Geez, Mick." The guy next to Amaya muttered. "I'm Nate, by the way."

"Let's meet in the captain's quarters." Sara suggested, leading Nate, Constantine, and Andy to a different part of the ship.

"So, how'd you find this demon?" Sara asked, sitting in her chair.

"Oh, I broke into the loony bin to perform an exorcism, and while I was at it, the demon called your name." Constantine explained. "Said you'd be slipping into the dark. So I figured that if Emily knows you on a first name basis, you might know something that can help me save you both."

"Well, I don't need saving, and I'm done fighting demons." Sara said cockily.

"You think this is related to the demon we're fighting?" Nate asked.

"I know I do, it's why I called you." Andy said. Constantine gave Sara a curious look.

"I was speaking metaphorically, but yes, I recently visited the spirit world." Sara said, giving Nate a dirty look. "Long story, but it's probably how the demon knows my name. And the demon's name is Mallus."

"Knew that already." Andy muttered.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?" Constantine asked.

"Look, I thought I could handle it after Damballa and Anuboll, but I was wrong. I needed your help." Andy quickly said. Constantine nodded.

"Mallus. Smashing." Constantine said. "Very handy, demon's names. Just what I need to cast this Mallus wanker out. Don't know you you and your lot got yourselves into, but best you leave this to the professionals. Thanks for the tip, but I got a girl to save. Andy, let's go."

"Not so fast, you said it yourself." Sara interjected, blocking Constantine's path. "This isn't just any demon, and we've been fighting it before you knew its name. If this girl's connected to Mallus, she could be the key to destroy him."

"You wanna tag along for an exorcism?" Constantine asked.

"Yup." Sara simply muttered.

"John, we could use more people on our side, if things get hairy." Andy suggested.

"Both are out of the question." Constantine shot down.

"We gave you his name, you owe us." Sara said slyly.

"And I saved your soul. Therefore, you owe me indefinitely." Constantine argued.

"All the more reason you should let us help." Sara shot back.

"You walked into that one." Andy said, grinning. Constantine threw up his hands.

"Fine, you win." John sighed. "Just get us back to the asylum, and fast."


	7. Even The Best Plans Go Sideways

_Sumner Asylum_

The Waverider touched down right behind the asylum, cloaking itself to not be seen. Just as they were about to leave, Constantine and Andy walked towards Sara.

"If we're lucky, Mallus hasn't cemented his control over the girl just yet." Constantine informed.

"Well, if you're looking for luck, you're on the wrong time ship." Sara joked.

"How about a light, then?" John asked, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ask Mick, if you want your face burnt off." Sara remarked.

"I'm doomed either way." Constantine shrugged. Just as he was about to leave, Andy spoke to Lance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andy asked. "A couple months ago, my wife and I tried to fight a doll possessed by a serial killer, and it didn't end well for her the first round."

"Trust me, Mr. Barclay, I've faced worse than the soul of an ex con." Sara smirked. Andy nodded, and went to join Constantine, just as he heard the ship's AI, Gideon, begin to speak.

"Do you think this is a good idea, getting the lot involved?" Constantine asked, as they were making their way out of the ship.

"Not sure." Andy replied. "But if Darhk, his daughter, a King Kong reject, and a water witch are with Mallus, we're going to need all the help we can get for this."

"Okay, mate, but uh, just a warning," Constantine started. "Don't get too attached. People kinda have a habit of dying around me."

"In case you haven't noticed, me too." Andy retorted.

"Well, how do you think we'll get in?" Constantine asked.

"I got a few ideas." Andy said slyly.

 _Inside_

Sara and Amaya, dressed in nurses outfits, dragged a gurney across the hallway of the asylum, with Constantine strapped in. Not far behind were Leo and Nate, dragging another gurney that had Andy Barclay strapped in.

"This was your plan?" Constantine shouted. "To get us committed?"

"Pretty much." Andy yelled back. "Besides, it's the perfect cover, considering you've already been to Ravenscar, and I've been to Harrogate."

"Fair enough mate." Constantine grumbled.

"Alright, we've landed. Where did they move her?" Sara asked in her comms.

"I can't find anyone named Emily in the admissions records." The woman named Zari Tomaz said on the other end.

"Guys, be careful." Ray Palmer interrupted. "You're in an asylum with a demon. That's twofer of terror." Just as Palmer finished, Sara and the team saw the doctor instruct the orderlies to take Emily away.

"That's her." Constantine said, looking up.

"Oh, there she is." Sara said, jumping into action. "I can take it- I mean her- from here."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The orderly asked.

"I'm doctor…" Sara started, but stopped. "Eh, screw it." Sara quickly knocked out the orderlies, as Constantine and Andy got up.

"Nice one, love." Constantine remarked.

"I'll make sure no one gets in our way, so find a place for her, then we'll rendezvous." Sara interrupted.

"Okay, where can we perform an exorcism?" Andy asked.

"Well, there is a vacant room in the East wing called 237." Palmer said. Andy smirked.

"Redrum." Andy joked.

"237. Allons Y, Alonso." Constantine also joked, beginning to push the gurney, but stopped as the lights flickered. Everyone stared at the floor, as water started to pour in through a grate.

"What the fuck?" Andy asked.

"It's Kuasa." Amaya explained. "I'll hold her off, go." Nodding, Constantine, Andy, Sara, Nate, and Leo ushered Emily into room 237.

"Emily. Emily, I need you to speak to me." Constantine told the girl.

"But that's not my name." Emily said. Andy looked at John, curious.

"Uh, guys?" Zari said on the comms. "That girl you're trying to save… she's Nora friggin' Darhk."

"This is Damien Darhk's daughter?" Sara asked. "How is that even possible?"

"They changed her name." Zari stated the obvious. "After Darhk was killed by the Green Arrow, Nora was put in Child Protective Services."

"Demons prey on the most vulnerable of souls." Constantine said. "She lost her name, her family."

"I know what that's like." Andy mumbled, only audible for John to hear.

"Okay, so if we exorcise Mallus, we can stop the family business before it takes off." Nate concluded.

"Yes, but we need her alert for an exorcism." Constantine said, before trying to shake the little girl awake. "Dammit, she's out cold."

"Then hit up the pharmacy and find some adrenaline." Sara instructed Nate and Leo.

"No need." Andy said, producing a syringe from his coat. Once he saw the bewildered looks from the rest of the team, Andy said, "It was in case my wife ever got another heart attack again." Just then, Nate heard glass breaking, and Amaya screaming.

"Screw it, I'm gonna help Amaya." Nate told Leo.

"Hey! Take it." Leo tossed Nate his cold gun.

"How do I use it?" Nate asked.

"You pull the trigger." Leo said. Nodding, Nate took off.

"Right, then. Sara, Leo, stand back. Andy, gimme a hand with this." Constantine instructed, as he took out a piece of chalk, and breaking it, gave half a piece to Barclay. Knowing what they were going to do, Andy and Constantine worked in synchronization, drawing a symbol on the ground.

"What is that?" Leo asked.

"The triangle of Solomon." Constantine explained. "With some elder runes from the Enochian script. It's a trap of my own design. Mallus will have no chance of breaking free. Now, things are about to get wonky, so turn off anything with an electrical current."

"Guys, we're going dark." Sara informed the rest of the team, before shutting off comms. Andy, Constantine, and Leo did the same.

"Give her a nudge, mate." Constantine suggested. Andy nodded, and injected Nora with the adrenaline, causing the girl to violently wake up.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Nora asked, frightened.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe." Andy said. "You told my friend John that you heard voices. Do you remember what they said?"

"Uh… the six." Nora stammered.

"Number of the beast." Constantine stated. "Now stand aside, Andy."

"Okay." Andy agreed, before stepping out of the triangle.

"I summon the demon Mallus." Constantine ordered. "I order you to come forth. Step into the light!" The lights exploded, anything not nailed down was flung across the room, and Nora suddenly stood up right in a painful arch.

"Nora!" Sara yelled, only to stopped by Constantine.

"Sara, no!" Constantine barked. "That's not Nora."

"I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU, SARA LANCE." Mallus' voice was heard in Nora's body. "SOON, YOU WILL GAZE UPON MY TRUE FACE. SOON, YOU WILL INHABIT MY WORLD!"

"So you're Mallus." Andy said. "Why did you have Ronald Tyler killed?"

"YOU'RE FOOLISH MORTAL MIND CANNOT COMPREHEND THE REASON HE HAD TO DIE." Mallus taunted. "BUT IN THE WAY YOU CAN UNDERSTAND, IT WAS TO DRAW YOU OUT, AS CONSTANTINE HAS BEEN DRAWN OUT!"

"Why?" Andy asked. "What are you planning for me?"

"NOTHING FOR YOU SPECIFICALLY, ANDY BARCLAY." Mallus laughed. "JUST TO ENSURE YOU AND NICA PIERCE SUFFER, AS YOU TRADE PLACES WITH CHARLES LEE RAY IN HELL!" Angered, Andy stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Sara and Leo.

"Mallus, you tosspot. I see you." Constantine said, before chanting. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis incursio infernalis!_ " Instead of be banished to Hell, Mallus simply cackled.

"NO, JOHN." Mallus chuckled. The bones in Nora's neck cracked, and Mallus did what Constantine thought was impossible: the demon stepped out of the seal.

"You said it would fucking work!" Andy shouted. Constantine, too shocked to speak, began to back up.

"YOUR TRICKS WON'T WORK ON ME!" Mallus shouted.

"Bloody Hell." Constantine murmured, before Mallus telekinetically threw everyone into a wall.

"Any ideas?" Sara asked.

"Those were my ideas." Constantine replied.

"I have one, but only as a last resort." Andy suggested. "Kill her."

"No, we're not killing a little girl." Leo said adamantly. "Even if she is possessed by a demon."

"I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD HAVE BROUGHT NICA AND ALICE PIERCE, BARCLAY, SO THAT YOU WOULD ALL BE SENT TO HELL. BUT FOR NOW, YOU WILL JUST STAY OUT OF MY PLAN." Mallus said, before dropping to the floor and drawing a symbol in chalk. " _Gaestra ur nemdai im baafed ur shael!_ "

"She's preparing an incantation." Constantine realized.

"Maybe we should stop her." Leo said sarcastically.

"Good idea." Andy said, getting up. Just as the group tried to run, Nora stepped back, causing Constantine, Sara, Leo, and Andy to vanish in a golden light. Nora dropped the chalk, clutching her head.

"Emily, are you alright?" The doctor said, running to the girl.

"They were trying to help me." Nora stammered. "But now, he has them."


	8. The Gentle Art of Making Friends

_1969_

"So where are we, exactly?" Leo asked, as the group walked down the stairs.

"I think the better question is 'when'?" Sara asked, as Constantine picked up a newspaper.

"January 16th, 1969." Constantine read. "She sent us back in time."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Andy muttered. Ignoring everyone else, Sara stared straight ahead, right at a doctor with fiery red hair. She looked familiar.

"Wait, is that Nora's doctor?" Sara said aloud, while Leo whistled.

"Her taste in jewelry never changed." Constantine noted. "Still weird though. Can we get your team to pick us up?"

"Can't without special equipment." Sara explained.

"Great, so we're stuck here?" Leo asked.

"No, we're going to find a way out." Andy declared. "I have to warn Nica and Alice." Sara looked past Barclay, seeing John get a cigarette.

"Wouldn't want to stand out, would we?" John said nonchalantly, before trying to light a match, but the match broke. "Bollocks. Look, they still have the same paintings on the walls."

"That's how we send a message." Sara realized.

"The picture of the blessed virgin that fell off the wall when Nora was possessed would still be hanging now in 1969." Constantine pointed out.

"But if we write it on the back, the Legends will find it in 2017." Sara reasoned.

"As long as no one redecorates for 50 years, fingers crossed." Leo said sarcastically, while Sara literally crossed her fingers.

"I think we'll need some backup." Andy said, before taking out a photo of him with his wife, Nica. "I've tried this only a few times before, so let's hope this works." Andy gripped the photo, and closed his eyes.

 _Arrow Bunker_

 _2017_

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Mr. Queen." Nica told Oliver.

"Mr. Queen is my business name, my friends call me Oliver." Oliver replied.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Alice asked.

"Until Andy can sort this all out." Nica said.

"Hey, Andy mentioned that you might need therapy or something?" Oliver asked, and when he saw Nica glance at him, he raised his hands. "Sorry to pry, I am just wondering."

"I can still see Chucky, in my nightmares." Nica sighed. "I thought I'd be rid of him for good."

"Nica, you've watched your friends and family die right in front of you." Oliver said softly. "I would be surprised if you weren't traumatized from that."

"Have you ever been through something like that?" Nica asked, looking up. "Do you know how this feels?" Oliver swallowed, unsure of what to say.

"I do." Oliver barely whispered. "Back when the Queen's Gambit, my father's boat, sank ten years ago, the only survivors were me, my father, and another crewman. There was only enough food for one person, so my father, he… he shot the other man, before turning the gun on himself, and pulling the trigger. The last thing is said to me is to 'survive'." Nica sat there, paralyzed at what she just heard.

"I'm sorry." Nica whispered. Just then, Andy, or what appeared to be him, simply appeared out of thin air.

"Andy? Is that you?" Nica asked.

"Yes, it's me." Andy said. "Listen, I don't have much time. Constantine, Sara, Leo and I tried to exorcise Nora Darhk, but Mallus possessed her and sent us back in time. We need you to go to the Waverider to go back and get us!"

"Andy, where in time are you?" Nica asked, just as the apparition of Andy began to become unstable.

"We've been transported to the Sumner Asylum, on January 16th, 196-" Before Andy could finish, the projection of him completely disappeared in thin air. Nica stood there, shocked at what she saw.

 _1969_

"Dammit, I couldn't complete the year." Andy muttered. "Now they don't know where we are."

"It takes years to master bilocation, mate." Constantine reassured him. "Even more difficult to perform across time. How you were able to hold onto it that long was nothing short of a miracle."

"If you two are done yapping, we need to go." Leo said, checking corners for guards and orderlies. Nodding, Constantine and Andy followed Sara and Leo.

 _2017_

"We have to go." Nica said. "C'mon Alice."

"Whoa, don't you think you should wait a minute?" Oliver asked, blocking the door.

"You heard Andy. He's stuck in time!" Nica said. "Alice and I need to go."

"Okay, alright. You can go." Oliver said, stepping aside. "Do you even know where Sumner is?"

"No." Alice spoke up.

"Then I'll take you there." Oliver said, going with them up the elevator and out of the bunker. "Felicity also created a tracking device in case the Waverider is cloaked." Oliver, Nica, and Alice got into a car and drove to the asylum, passing a CC Jitters along the way. Finally, they reached Sumner, and Nica took the tracker.

"Thank you, Oliver, but we can take it from here." Nica said. Oliver nodded, and drove off. Staring at the tracker, Nica followed the signal, eventually finding the Waverider right behind the asylum. After banging on an invisible door for about fifteen minutes, Ray Palmer finally opened the hatch, accompanied by Zari.

"Hi, you must be Andy's wife." Ray said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Andy, Constantine, and two of your 'Legends' have been sent back in time." Nica explained. "We need your help to bring them back."

"Well, that explains why we haven't picked them up on comms yet." Ray muttered. "Zari and I are supposed to look for them. I guess the first place to start is where they last were."

"Can we not just pick them up now?" Alice asked.

"Showing a timeship during broad daylight in Star City?" Ray asked. "Are you kidding?"

"Then we'll go with you." Nica said.

"No, we'll have to split up." Zari interrupted. "We've captured Kuasa, and only Nate and Amaya are guarding her."

"Yeah, Mick's just watching a football game." Ray grumbled.

"Fine." Alice said, frustrated. "I'll help you guys. Aunty Nica, help out Nate and Amaya with the water bitch."

"Geez, you have a mouth like Mick." Ray muttered, before he, Zari, and Alice entered the asylum. In no time, they all found a disguise, and putting Zari in a wheelchair, Ray led her down the hallway, with Alice not far behind.

"You ready for this?" Zari asked.

"Are you?" Alice retorted.

"Bet you wish you let me finish that gun we've been working on." Ray said passive aggressively.

"If you don't shut up, that demon's gonna be the least of you- whoa." Zari stopped, seeing the room that Constantine and Sara were last in. The place was a mess, with papers littering the floor, and chairs and podiums overturned.

"Nate, we haven't found Sara, or the rest of the team." Ray announced. "But we did find a strange symbol."

"Or Andy." Alice said sadly, while looking at the symbol drawn on the ground. "Hold on." Alice took out an iphone she recently got, and took a picture, before giving it to Ray to send to Nate.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"It's an ancient symbol used by practitioners of the dark arts for temporal manipulation." Gideon explained.

"So that's how they were sent back." Alice realized. "C'mon, we need to bring Andy back!"

"Alice, wait!" Zari said. "We don't know how to wield this magic, and we don't even know if it will transport us to the same time as them!"

"Then what do we do, twiddle our fucking thumbs and wait?" Alice nearly yelled, surprising Ray and Zari.

"Gideon and I are researching where they landed, we'll get back to you soon." Nate said in the communication device.

"Or we can ask her." Zari said, looking down the hallway. An orderly was pushing a wheelchair, Nora sitting in it, into the mess hall. "She is the one who cast the spell." The trio left room 237, not noticing that a certain red haired doll was laying on the ground, behind a thrown chair. Zari, Ray, and Alice entered the mess hall, finding Nora alone in a corner, eating her lunch.

"Hey, uh, don't touch the meatloaf." Zari said nervously. "You'll regret it, trust me." Nora looked at her, curious, as Zari sat down across from her.

"You know, this isn't my first time in a place like this." Zari continued. "I, uh, had a roommate, who, um, thought I was her pet cat. She used to hide tuna fish in my bed every night. I don't know what was worse, the smell, or, um, when she kept calling me 'Slinky'." Nora scoffed, unamused.

"You don't know how to talk to kids, do you?" Alice asked, sitting down next to Zari.

"Nora, I know you might not believe me, but I have an idea of what you're going through right now." Alice said, causing Nora to look up, surprised. "I know how it feels, being powerless, scared. Someone taking control, and you can't do a thing about it."

"How can you possibly know?" Nora asked.

"Because I've been possessed too." Alice said, surprising Ray, Zari, and Nora. "Have you ever heard of the Chucky doll?"

"I thought he was just an urban myth…" Nora said, frowning.

"No, he was real. He transferred his soul into my body, and I was helpless while he murdered people for months." Alice explained. "Eventually, it ended when he was stopped."

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"I died." Alice said casually. "My uncle killed me to save me from Chucky. I just came back about a week ago."

"Whoa…" Nora said, mouth open.

"I'm just trying to say… you're not alone in this." Alice said.

"Look, friends of ours came to see you last night." Zari interrupted. "They tried to help you. Where did you send them?"

"I don't know." Nora replied, shaking her head. "It was the demon. He took over. And I won't be able to stop him next time. Then they'll just lock me up somewhere else, and put me on their drugs."

"No they won't." Zari said. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"We can't take her out of here." Ray protested. "We're dealing with a D-E-M-O-N."

"Hey, I'm not five. I know how to spell demon." Nora said, annoyed.

"Places like this just make people crazier and vulnerable." Zari reasoned.

"I agree." Alice chimed in. "Aunty Nica was sent to an asylum for four years, and they caused her to believe Chucky wasn't real."

"See, isn't it best we keep an eye on her?" Zari said.

"We can't take her onto the ship." Ray said matter of factly.

"Not the ship, somewhere sunny and boring." Zari said. "Isn't that your jam?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ray grumbled.

"We need to give this girl a chance." Zari reasoned. "Who knows, maybe she won't grow up to hate us."

"Well, got any ideas then?" Ray asked.

"I do." Alice answered. "I saw a Jitters on the way here!"

"Perfect, let's go." Zari said, leading Nora out of the asylum.


	9. The Consequences of Time Travel

_1969_

"Clear!" Leo shouted, and he, Constantine, Sara, and Andy began walking down the asylum's hallways. Suddenly, Sara stopped for no apparent reason.

"You alright, love?" Constantine asked.

"I'm fine." Sara assured the team. "C'mon, we're almost to room 237." Sara kept walking, but quickly spun around, calling out Nora's name.

"What the Hell is she doing?" Andy asked, before putting two and two together. "Shit. She's hallucinating Mallus."

"How do you know that, Andy?" Constantine asked.

"Something similar is happening to Nica." Andy explained. Just then, Sara backed up against a wall and stumbled to the floor.

"Captain Lance! What is it?" Leo yelled, running towards Sara.

"There's nothing there." Constantine reassured her.

"It's Mallus." Sara insisted.

"I told you there'd be repercussions for going to the dark side." Constantine reminded. "It leads a trace. Now that he's sniffed you out, he'll want to use you too, but you can't let him break you."

"We gotta get outta here." Sara stated.

"Guard." Leo noticed, and the group ducked into the laundry room.

"The painting." Constantine remembered.

"We'll put a message behind it." Andy said.

"I'll see to her, then we'll find you two." Constantine promised.

"You gotta help me." Sara pleaded, as Leo and Andy left. "He's coming for me." Andy and Leo made their way to room 237, finding the painting and taking it off the wall.

"Got an idea how this works?" Andy asked.

"From what the captain told me, we write a message explaining where we are, and the rest of the Legends find the message in 2017 to pick us up." Leo said.

"Huh." Andy said thoughtfully. Just as Leo finished the message, a guard came in and knocked him out with a drug. Andy tried to fight him off, but another orderly came up from behind and injected him as well.

"What do you two think you're doing?" The younger version of Nora's doctor asked. Leo groaned, still clutching the note. The doctor took the note, and smirking, read it.

"'Legends, we got dropped through time from 2017 and are now trapped in the past. The day is January 16th, 1969. Come quick'." The woman looked up. "So, you're a time traveler."

"Would you believe I'm also from another Earth?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Of course you are." The doctor said, before turning to Andy. "And what's your story?"

"I've been fighting a killer doll possessed by the spirit Charles Lee Ray." Andy said.

"That's impossible, Charles Lee Ray is locked up in here." The doctor revealed. "Take them to the operating room."

"Fuck you, Nurse Ratched." Andy mumbled. Andy and Leo were dragged out of room 237 and through the hallways. On the way to the operating room, Andy looked around, seeing the room number 11988 when the orderlies stopped for a moment. Gaining a quick glance, Andy saw a kid, looking no older than 20, with long hair. Andy looked closer, and saw that he looked almost exactly like Charles Lee Ray, but younger.

"Is that Ray?" Andy asked groggily.

"Yeah." One of the guards said. "After he murdered his abusive father in Chicago, he was deemed insane by the state. For some reason, he was sent here." Andy shuddered, and the guards kept moving. After a couple minutes of thinking, And turned to Leo.

"Tell me something." Andy asked. "If you had the chance to save countless lives, including the ones you'd love, would you take it?"

"What are you suggesting?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"Let me put it this way." Andy tried again. "If you had a chance to go back in time and kill Hitler, would you do it?"

"Well, considering where I'm from, killing Hitler wouldn't do a damn thing." Leo retorted, before knowing what Andy was talking about. "You want to kill Charles Lee Ray before he could kill anyone."

"Should I do it?" Andy asked. "It would save dozens of lives, including friends and family-"

"But at what cost?" Leo interrupted. "Time travel has its consequences, Andy. The Barry Allen of your Earth once told me when he went back in time to save his mother from dying, and created an alternate reality that was somehow worse."

"So I shouldn't do it?" Andy asked.

"No, I don't." Leo sighed. "I think the risks are too high. What if someone else loses a loved one? Would you be able to handle that on your conscious?"

"Shut up!" The guards finally yelled, prompting the two to stay silent.

 _Waverider_

 _2017_

Nica entered the med bay, just in time to see Amaya thaw out Kuasa.

"What are you doing?" Nica asked, causing Amaya to turn around.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Amaya asked.

"I'm Andy's husband, and he's gone missing in time." Nica quickly explained. "I was told to provide assistance here. Now what are you doing?"

"I need to speak with my granddaughter." Amaya answered, just as Kuasa was completely thawed. Kuasa collapsed from being frozen for a long time.

"Are you okay?" Amaya asked.

"What do you care, Nana Baa?" Kuasa bit back.

"It's strange to be called 'grandmother'." Amaya said. "And if I've learned one thing, it's that time travel can be maddening."

"And I thought possessed dolls were nuts…" Nica murmured.

"I can imagine." Kuasa replied coolly. "If you have the power to change history, yet you do nothing-"

"I choose to protect people from those who would prey upon them." Amaya snapped.

"And what of your own people?" Kuasa asked. "If you truly cared for them, you would take this ship to Zambesi, 1992."

"I can't interfere with our fate." Amaya insisted.

"Then you are a coward." Kuasa venomously said. "Yet you were a wonderful grandmother. I adored you, Nana Baa. I truly did. I wanted to be just like you. And then the men came."

"Please, I can't know this." Amaya begged.

"I watched the men murder you." Kuasa ignored the plea. "And then they burned our village to the ground. Mother ran with Mari... and abandoned me."

"No." Amaya denied. "She thought you were dead."

"I was alone in a country ravaged by war." Kuasa continued. "But I learned to embrace the pain, using it to strike bargains with powerful beings."

"You mean Damien Darhk." Amaya accused. "What did he promise you?"

"Something you refused. A chance to protect our village." Kuasa said coldly. "A chance to save your life. Surely, Miss Pierce would understand."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nica asked.

"I know who you are, Nica." Kuasa addressed. "You were paralyzed from the waist down since birth, and tormented by Chucky for four years."

"Stop it." Nica said through gritted teeth.

"You watched your mother, sister, and countless friends die at the hands of that doll." Kuasa continued. "Wouldn't you want to go back in time and prevent all that from happening? A chance to stop Chucky before he came into the possession of your husband?" For a moment, Nica actually considered the option, but quickly thought of the risks.

"If I went back in time and killed Charles, I might have never met my husband." Nica reasoned. "If you mention my family again, I'll put you on ice for good." Nica narrowed her eyes at Kuasa, before leaving.


	10. Coffee Therapy

_Star City_

Ray, Zari, Alice, and Nora entered the Jitters cafe, instantly smelling the coffee.

"A chance to go anywhere, and you two chose a coffee shop?" Ray asked Alice and Nora.

"She just wants to feel normal." Zari said.

"And I need something to wake me up." Alice added, before checking on Nora. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, feels good to be in normal clothes." Nora smiled.

"Tell me about it." Zari agreed. "So, what are you gonna order?"

"Hot chocolate." Nora said. "With whipped cream and caramel sauce."

"She just got off her meds." Ray interjected. "You really want her hooked on sugar?"

"Know what, I think I'll have a donut, too." Zari threatened.

"Nora, Alice, could you find us a seat, please?" Ray asked politely. "Thanks."

"I'll take a regular coffee." Alice said, before walking off. "With a shot of espresso." As Ray and Zari waited in line, Alice and Nora found a table in the middle of the shop.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Alice asked. "Anything that you remember?"

"Not really." Nora muttered angrily, staring at a napkin. "My life has been Hell ever since I was sent to the asylum. Nothing they can do will fix me." Nora looked up, seeing Alice's concerned look, before quickly saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound irritated. It's just that… before I was in the asylum, I was put in foster care. All the kids were mean to me, calling me a witch because of my father."

"No, it's fine." Alice reassured Darhk. "After my family was killed, I was almost put into foster care too. Eventually, I got to live with my grandmother, before Chucky killed her. My uncle was in foster care too, after he was attacked by Chucky. Nobody believed him, except for his foster sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nora said with sincerity. "I just wish that my father was still alive." Alice had no idea what to say to that, knowing full well what Damien Darhk tried to do, and stared intently at the floor. Before long, Zari came to join the two girls.

"While we're waiting for the drinks, let's play a game." Zari suggested, taking out her phone.

 _1969_

"No, no, no!" Leo quickly screamed, as the doctor was about to pierce a needle through his eyeball. "No, you are making a serious mistake! I'm not insane, I promise! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Ma'am, you might want to take his word for it." Andy suggested, being strapped down right beside the doppleganger.

"I've performed thousands of transorbital lobotomies." The doctor boasted. "After I'm finished, your disease will be cured." Just as she was about to perform, the door swung open, and Sara and Constantine walked in.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked, alarmed.

"We're also from the future." Sara said with a smirk. "And spoiler alert: you don't age well." Sara quickly knocked her out, while she and Constantine freed Leo and Andy.

"They found the note." Leo frantically said. "And we need another way out."

"Well, what about the symbol Nora drew?" Andy asked. "It was a time travel spell, right? Maybe we can use that."

"Oh sure, if you can channel Mallus' power while you do it." Constantine said, helping Leo up. "Not even I have that juice."

"I do." Sara spoke up. "You said Mallus can use me like he uses Nora. Just summon Mallus into me so I can draw the rune and we go home."

"So what happens if the demon gets inside you, eh?" John argued.

"You said yourself I'm strong enough to hold my own." Sara reasoned.

"I only said that to seduce you." Constantine denied.

"Oh please, I was the one seducing you." Sara scoffed.

"Are you saying that while we almost got our brains scrambled, you two were fucking?" Andy asked, annoyed.

"Well, I hope no one was trying to seduce anyone while we were about to be lobotomized." Leo yelled, standing up.

"This is why I like working alone." Constantine muttered, before they all left the operating room.


	11. The Exorcism of Nora Darhk

_2017_

"Okay, it's a musical." Nora said, while Zari held her phone on her forehead so she couldn't see the word.

"Oh, this is an easy one." Ray said, finally coming to the table with the beverages.

"Oh no." Zari said, rolling her eyes. "Please don't sing."

" _Oh, what a beautiful morning."_ Ray sang anyway. " _Oh, what a beautiful day._ "

" _I've got a beautiful feeling,_ " Nora joined in. " _Everything's going my way._ "

"It's also a state." Alice said, grinning and laughing with Nora.

"Oh. Oklahoma." Zari answered, before checking the phone to see if she was right. "Thanks Alice."

"Okay, my turn." Ray said, taking the phone and placing it on his head. On the screen read the name Eli Manning. But Nora was looking at the phone. She was staring at the TV up above.

" _We're live on News 52 with the latest in the ongoing…"_

"What, what is it?" Ray asked, turning around to look at the TV.

" _...Our city's beleaguered mayor, Oliver Queen._ " The news channel continued. On the screen was a video showing the Green Arrow kill Damien Darhk in the streets of Star City, the headline reading, "Is Oliver Queen the Green Arrow?". " _Mayor Queen is facing trial for multiple murders, including that of Damien Darhk, two years ago, following an attempt to destroy Star City…_ "

"We should go." Zari suggested.

"Yeah." Ray agreed.

"Hey, Nora, let's get out of here, alright?" Alice asked. Nora stared at her coffee, her face gone pale.

"There's no place you can take me." Nora said, her fear growing. "No place he won't find me."

"Hey, Nora-" Zari tried to calm her down, but her eyes turned red, being possessed by Mallus.

"Nora, listen." Alice said. "This isn't you. Fight him!"

"We know you're still in there." Ray added.

"Hey, Nora, listen to us." Zari raised her voice.

"THE GIRL IS EMPTY." Mallus' voice was heard. "LONG BEFORE YOU ARRIVED, SHE WAS MINE!" Mallus scraped Nora's fingers into the table, causing lines of blood, and oozing black blood out of her mouth.

"You have to fight him, Nora!" Zari shouted. Instead, Mallus slammed Nora's head into the table.

"SHE FEELS NOTHING." Mallus gloated, before rapidly slamming Nora's head again and again. "SHE IS NOTHING!"

"Okay, that's enough." Ray said, attempting to grab Nora. Mallus quickly stood up, causing the entire coffee shop to shake.

"Everyone, get out!" Ray yelled, while everyone else screamed and ran.

"Let her go." Ray demanded, as Mallus snarled. "Your fight's not with her, it's with us."

"THERE WILL BE NO FIGHT." Mallus announced, throwing Ray across the room. Mallus turned around, tossing a TV at Zari. Alice ran towards Nora, but Mallus turned back and telekinetically tossed Nora behind the counter.

"We need back up." Ray gasped in his comms. "Nora's possessed."

"Come on, push back." Mick said in the communication device.

"We're trying, but we need help." Zari chimed in.

"Where's the defense?" Mick yelled.

"That's what we're asking you for." Ray said, bewildered.

"The dumb bastard is watching football." Alice realized, trying to get back up.

 _Waverider_

 _2017_

Nica walked into the captain's quarters, seeing Mick and Nate watching the football game.

"Hey, where's Amaya?" Nate asked, while drinking a beer.

"She's talking with her granddaughter." Nica answered. "Man, she can be a bitch."

"Wait, what?" Nate choked on his beer. "You were with her and didn't stop her?"

"No…" Nica said, realizing what could happen.

"Goddammit." Nate muttered, grabbing the cold gun and running towards the med bay. Nica quickly followed the historian, reaching the med bay's doors, just in time to see Amaya release Kuasa.

"Get away from her." Nate demanded, charging the gun. Stood on the other said of Nate.

"Put the gun down, Nathaniel." Amaya shouted. While Nate was distracted, Kuasa created a water construct that hit Nate, causing him to turn his skin to steel and fall to the floor, while Nica ducked just in time.

 _1969_

"Okay, and once you're under, don't let the demon coax you any further." Constantine advised. "You must outwill Mallus and draw the temporal rune." Constantine looked back, seeing Leo and Andy right behind him. "Are you sure you want to do this, love?"

"You want to stay here forever?" Sara asked rhetorically. Constantine smirked, before opening a bottle.

"The ash of a slain phoenix will hold Mallus within his parameter." Constantine spread the ashes in a circle around Sara. "And we'll hasten his wake up call by combining extract of hawk weed with the saliva of a damned man. Which, sorry to say love, you'll have to ingest."

"Why do I get the feeling that's your own spit?" Andy asked. Ignoring the comment, Sara took the saliva and downed it without even flinching, and threw the bottle on the ground.

"Let's summon this demon already." Sara declared.

"Alright." Constantine agreed, before beginning the spell.

 _Waverider_

 _2017_

Kuasa grabbed Nate and threw him across the med bay, causing his skin to revert to normal. Amaya picked up the cold gun, aiming it at Kuasa.

"Let him go." Amaya ordered. Nica tried to sneak up on the water witch, but Kuasa turned around, punching her and throwing her to the other side of the room.

 _1969_

" _Ab intra, resurgemus daemonium!_ " Constantine chanted. "There was a slight gust of wind, and Sara's eyes quickly turned red, possessed by Mallus. Andy and Leo moved closer, seeing a circle on the floor being drawn.

"It's working." Constantine announced. Suddenly, after a line, dot, and horns were formed, the symbol just stopped.

"What's going on?" Leo whispered. "Why did she stop?"

"C'mon Sara, finish it." Constantine urged.

"Jesus." Andy groaned, before pulling out a gun. "Gimme a minute, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna kill Charles." Andy said, checking his ammo.

"Andy, don't." Leo said. "You don't know the ramifications of doing this."

"I don't give a damn." Andy snarled. "Now get out of my way."

"If you kill him now, you might never marry Nica." Leo quickly said. "You might also never meet De Silva, Tyler, or even Kyle." Andy paused, frowning.

"How do you know them?" Andy asked.

"Because on my Earth, your life there is pretty similar." Leo explained. "The version of you on Earth X is not as different as you from here." Andy thought for a moment, before giving up.

"Fine, I'll stay." Andy said, putting away his gun. "So what now?"

"We have to wait and see when Sara finishes the symbol." Constantine shrugged. "If she finishes it…"

 _Star City_

 _2017_

"Nora, listen to me." Ray said, stepping closer to the possessed girl, while Zari slowly walked up from behind. "You are not Mallus, you're not a demon. You are Nora Darhk." Smiling, Mallus twisted Nora's neck all the way around, seeing Zari.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME?" Mallus laughed, shattering the windows and pushing a table into Ray. As Mallus was preoccupied, Zari ran up and grabbed Nora's arm, causing steam to hiss out, as if the demon was burned.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THE SIX." Mallus realized.

"I'm what?" Zari asked. Mallus quickly raised the glass shards in the air, pointing them directly at Zari, intent on killing her.

"No!" Ray screamed.

"Nora, don't!" Alice yelled, running in front of Zari. "You don't have to give into the darkness. You don't have to succumb to Mallus. You have a choice. You can fight this, I know you can. I know, because I've fought it before, and I've won. You can win too." Just as Alice finished, Nora staggered, no longer possessed by Mallus, and the glass shards dropped to the floor.

"It's okay, it's over now." Alice said. Nora began to cry, and hugged Alice tightly. Not knowing what else to do, Alice hugged her back.

 _1969_

Andy, Leo, and Constantine were growing impatient, pacing around while the room began shaking and objects were being thrown around.

"Anytime today would be good love." Constantine said, clearly irritated.

"Wait, look." Andy pointed, seeing the symbol was finished.

"That's it, c'mon." Constantine said.

"Oh, we're leaving now?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Yes, grab an arm!" Constantine shouted, and the three held onto Sara, as they were transported back to the year 2017.

Andy, Constantine, Leo, and Sara were blinded by a golden light, before finding themselves on the floor.

"Are we back?" Leo asked.

"She bloody did it." Constantine smirked, before seeing Sara unconscious. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't do this to me. Come one, Sara, come back to me. Prove me wrong."

"You…" Sara whispered. "You should really see the look on your face right now."

"Get up." Constantine laughed.

 _Waverider_

Kuasa grabbed Nate, and using her water powers, began drowning him.

"Kuasa, don't." Amaya pleaded, stepping forward. Nica still had yet to get up.

"If you're going to kill me, pull the trigger." Kuasa casually said. "At least you'll have done something to change my fate." Amaya readied the gun, but then set it down, not having the heart to kill her granddaughter.

"He can help me save you." Amaya bargained. "So that I can go home. Let him go, you need him too." Kuasa released Nate, who quickly spat up water.

"Don't disappoint me, Nana Baa." Kuasa warned, before dissolving into water and escaping.

"You let her go?" Nica said.

"She was going to kill Nate." Amaya protested.

"Fine. But we still don't know where Andy is." Nica mumbled.

 _Jitters_

"I'm so sorry." Nora said, having broken off the hug and sitting down, Alice beside her. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Nora, look, we know that wasn't you." Ray said, kneeling down. "You have to know that, and you have to believe that too."

"Hey, we're going to find you a home." Zari said. "Somewhere where people understand you."

"Look no further." A sinister voice was heard behind them. Turning around, Ray, Zari, and Alice saw a man with white hair and a black suit enter the coffee shop. "I heard you guys were in town, so I just had to stop by."

"Is that who I think it is?" Alice whispered.

"Daddy?" Nora asked.

"Hi honey." Damien Darhk said softly. Nora began walking towards her father.

"Nora, don't." Zari warned.

"You're alive." Nora said, shocked. "I missed you so much daddy. Everyone's been so mean, and every place I've gone has been so terrible, but they kept me safe."

"Your so called 'friends' lied to you." Damien said. "They're afraid of what you are. You see, Mallus is no demon. He's your savior. Do you remember how he made you feel? The power? One day, you'll use that power to bring me back to you. You just have to accept him."

"Nora, I know it's hard, but don't listen to him." Ray stammered. "Look, you still have a chance-" Damien made a hand gesture, causing Ray and Zari to be frozen, unable to move or speak. Luckily, Alice hid behind Ray for most of the time.

"Come to me." Darhk said softly. "That's right, my darling. Come to daddy." Nora walked over, and hugged her father.

"Now, we're gonna have to part for a little while." Damien said, with true remorse. "But I know someone who's gonna give you a home. A place where they understand your power." Damien stood up, revealing Nora's doctor from the asylum

"But-" Nora tried to say, but was interrupted.

"The Order and I will help you work with Mallus, so that you can bring your father back for good." The doctor said. Nora looked back at Ray and Zari, noticing Alice step out from behind Ray.

"Alice?" Nora asked.

"Nora, don't go with them!" Alice begged. "Our parents don't define who we are!" Damien made the same gesture as before, causing Alice to be frozen as well.

"C'mon." Damien told his daughter, as she and the doctor left.

"I know." Darhk said. "Family reunions can really suck." Damien chuckled, leaving the coffee shop and allowing the trio to move and speak again. Once he left, Damien took out his stone, and teleported back to the underground Nexus, meeting his adult daughter, Grodd, and Kuasa.

"I hated doing that." Darhk muttered. "I don't want my daughter to be possessed by a demon her whole life."

"It's all to ensure your resurrection, father." Nora reminded him, before stumbling around, clutching her head.

"Nora, darling, what is it?" Damien asked, helping his daughter up.

"Nothing, I'm just…" Nora hesitated. "I think I have new memories. Ones of Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz before I met them in 1895, and… a girl named Alice Pierce." Damien frowned, remembering seeing a girl named Alice, just before taking a younger Nora away.

"Anything else?" Damien asked.

"I seem to remember losing the red haired doll you gave me." Nora said. "I remember not being able to find it the day the Legends came for me." At the mention of the doll, Darhk started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kuasa asked.

"What's funny is that the Legends are about to say hello to my little friend…" Damien chuckled, before chanting, " _Kanjigar, Septum, Vohnostrum._ "


	12. Saying Goodbye For Now

_Waverider_

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Sara grumbled, after Constantine flicked holy water in her eyes for the one hundredth time.

"Well, somehow you channeled a demon of the highest order, and you didn't succumb." Constantine shot back. "The only demon I know who's more powerful than Mallus is Nergal."

"Thank Christ he's on our side now." Andy mumbled.

"Sara's strong though." Amaya said. "She's the strongest person I know." Sara flashed a triumphant smirk at Constantine.

"Hey, when Nora was possessed by Mallus, he seemed scared of my totem." Zari spoke up. "He said I was 'one of the six'."

"And that bastard doesn't fear much." Constantine added. "If your totem gave him the frights, then maybe these trinkets are the key to stopping him."

"That could also explain why Mallus was focused on killing you." Alice guessed, standing next to Nica.

"So much for our anti-magic gun." Ray muttered.

"I only know of five totems." Amaya said. "My spirit, your air, Kuasa's water. Then there's Earth and fire. Could there be more?"

"I'll do some digging." Constantine offered. "I have numerous contacts I can draw on. Gotta say though, this has been weird, even for me. I'll be on my way then."

"We're going too." Nica announced. "Are you coming, Andy?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for a bit." Andy said. "Mallus is still out there. I'll come back. I promise." Nica nodded, then she, Alice, and Constantine began to leave, slowly followed by Sara.

"Hey, before you go, I just wanted to say… thank you." Sara said, once she caught up.

"Keep going, Nica. I'll catch up." Constantine suggested, and Nica and Alice made their way to the Waverider exit.

"It was nice meeting you, John." Alice said, before walking off.

"Oi, Ray!" Constantine called back onto the deck. "Do us a favor and open the cargo door, eh?" Ray nodded, and opened the door, followed by Andy.

"It's really an intuitive design mechanism." Ray explained, as they walked down the hall. "A basic open-close functionality."

"I know how to open the damn door, mate, I just needed to talk." Constantine said. "Now what's this about an anti-magic gun?"

"Oh, I was just going to put it in storage." Ray said.

"Don't, keep it with you." Constantine warned.

"But you said yourself that the key to stopping Mallus was the totems." Ray said, confused.

"Could be, but in the meantime, you may need a more accessible solution for a more familiar target." Constantine said. "Sara may not know it, but the demon's power is still in her. So if- or when- she succumbs to it, you might need that gun."

"Can we go now?" Alice asked, irritated.

"Calm down, I just need a cigarette." Constantine replied, lighting a match.

"As always, this is a non smoking aircraft." Gideon said in a PA.

"Don't worry about it, Gideon, sweetheart." Constantine said, before grabbing his bag and leaving. "I'll see you around, Squire. And Andy, till we meet again."

"Farewell, John." Andy said, hugging Alice and kissing Nica, before the three of them left.

"That guy is so cool." Ray whispered, before he and Andy went back to the deck. "So how did you meet Constantine?"

"My wife was possessed by Chucky two months ago, and Constantine just… appeared." Andy said. "Believe me, I'm grateful though. But like Constantine said, if you can't find the totems, your anti-magic gun could be the next best solution." Andy and Ray arrived back in the main room, overhearing the last of Mick's conversation with Leo.

"See you around." Mick said sincerely.

"I'll see you around." Leo repeated, before leaving.

"Where's he going?" Andy asked.

"He's going home." Sara replied, before leaving as well. "He's going back to Earth X to marry his Ray."

"Huh. I liked that guy." Andy said. "He talked me out of making a huge mistake back in 1969." Sara grinned, before leaving.

"Well, I'm going to go work on that gun." Ray declared, walking over to the lab, leaving Andy alone with Mick.

"So, I guess that leaves you and me then." Andy said.

"If you're not gonna shut up and watch, leave." Mick growled, turning the volume back up on the football game. Andy shrugged, and sat down.

"Beer?" Mick asked.

"Thanks." Andy said. "I'll always prefer Blady's, but this is fine." Neither of them noticed the short, red haired doll, hiding in the corner and watching them. Smirking, the doll silently crawled away.


	13. Chucky In Space?

The doll waited until everyone had gone to sleep and the Waverider was in space until it struck. It snuck into Sara's dorm and, while she was sleeping, took one of her knives, only pausing to stare at its reflection in the knife. Slowly, the doll made its way back to the captain's quarters, where Mick was sleeping after the football game. Andy was no longer with him, Sara had let him use one of the vacant crew quarters. The doll smirked, opening all the bottles of beer and emptying them on the floor and on Mick, while he was still snoring. The doll then took the TV remote, promptly turning it on and waking Mick.

"What the Hell?" Mick said aloud as he woke up. He looked around the room, but only saw the television. Grumbling, Mick looked for the remote, but couldn't find it. Mick reached under a chair, and the doll silently moved the remote towards Mick's hand. Rory took the remote, and staring at it for a while, shut the TV off. He went to sit back down, but slipped on the alcohol, and fell flat on his back. Groaning, Mick was about to stand up, but just as his eyes adjusted, he saw the doll, holding his heat gun.

"What the f-" Mick was about to say, but the doll pulled the trigger, lighting Mick on fire.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire?" The doll cackled in its high pitched voice. Mick screamed, trying to put out the fire, but to no avail, as the floor was also on fire. The doll laughed, before setting the gun on the floor next to Mick, and ran out the room.

"Mick, are you alright?" Amaya asked, running into the room after hearing the screams and seeing Rory burning. "Oh God." Amaya ran to get the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, but it was too late. By the time the fire was put out, Rory had collapsed to the floor, having burned to death. Amaya woke up the others and brought everyone to the captain's quarters.

"What the Hell happened?" Sara asked, seeing Mick's body.

"I don't know." Amaya said truthfully. "I just heard screaming, and I went to check on Mick. When I found him, he was burning alive!"

"He probably burned himself." Zari suggested. Everyone looked at her.

"Excuse you?" Ray asked.

"Well, think about it." Zari pointed out. "There's beer all over the floor. Mick's gun is right next to him. Maybe he was drunk and accidently set fire to the floor."

"He wouldn't do that." Nate said. "Even when he was drunk, Mick would never do something like that."

"We might have someone else on the ship." Sara announced. "Before I came here, I checked my set of knives. One is missing."

"Maybe we should split up." Ray said. "We could cover more ground this way." The rest of the crew agreed, and left the captain's quarters, leaving Andy with Mick's body. Andy stared intently around the room, something wasn't right. Andy knelt down, looking at Mick's corpse, and noticed a pair of footprints in the alcohol. The prints were tiny, smaller than even Alice. As Andy looked closer, he noticed the footprints also had the shape of a cowboy hat and a gun.

"Oh, shit." Andy whispered, realizing who, or what, just killed Mick. Andy ran out of the room, grabbing the heat gun, with the intent on stopping the intruder.

Meanwhile, Amaya was in the med-bay, searching for whatever was on the ship with them. She didn't notice the doll scurried in after her. Seeing no need for her totem at the moment, Amaya took the necklace off and set it down on one of the tables. The doll saw its chance, and jumping down from the ceiling slicing Amaya's throat, causing blood to coat the wall in front of her.

"I heard you have the heart of a lion, in addition to its strength." The doll said, again in the high pitched voice. "How about we cut you open and take a look at it?" The doll smirked, before taking out Sara's knife and stabbing Jiwe through the ribcage. Amaya gasped, as the doll slashed straight down, then used its hands to tear open the skin and ribs, revealing the heart. The doll reached in and ripped out the heart, before crushing it and stopping it from beating. The doll laughed, and exited the med bay, taking the Anansi totem on the way out. It wandered around until it found the armory, and pulled out a sonic device, before heading to the bridge.

Back up on the bridge, Sara was trying to find the intruder.

"Gideon!" Sara yelled. "Did you see whatever killed Mick?"

"I'm sorry, Captain Lance." The ship's AI said. "The room was kept dark, but I could brighten the footage for you."

"Yes, do that." Sara ordered. "The sooner we find what killed Mick, the better-" The ship shook, and the lights flickered, before shutting off completely.

"Gideon?" Sara called, but the AI didn't answer. Sara began walking down the corridor, seeing nothing but darkness. A hand grabbed her shoulder, and Sara turned around, ready to punch whatever grabbed her, but instead found Andy.

"Mr. Barclay?" Sara asked.

"I know what's going on." Andy stated. "It's Chucky."

"I thought you sent him to Hell." Sara said.

"He always comes back." Andy reasoned. "He killed Mick. I checked the med bay, and he's killed Amaya too. He must've also sabotaged Gideon and shut down the ship."

"Hey guys, I found what's wrong with the ship." Ray arrived, wearing his ATOM suit. "Looks like all the wiring was slashed. I'm gonna have to shrink down to fix it."

"No, don't." Andy said. "Chucky's out there."

"Yeah, like I'm scared of a two foot doll." Ray laughed, before shrinking. "I'll get back to you guys once it's finished." Ray then flew back to the wiring, while Andy watched.

"Don't worry about it." Sara reassured. "He's more than capable of handling a children's toy. Let's go find Chucky." Andy nodded, and they began searching the ship.

Meanwhile, Nate was in the library, lighting candles and trying to figure out what was on the Waverider with them, having not heard what everyone else thought was Chucky come in. He kept searching the books, trying to figure a possible explanation, but could not find anything.

"I heard you have haemophilia." A high pitched voice was heard. Nate stood up, changing his skin to steel and looking around.

"You're blood won't clot, and you could die from a paper cut." The voice continued. Nate kept looking around, but still nothing was there. Suddenly, Nate was struck in the chest with an energy weapon, and crashed into a bookcase. Nate groaned, his skin automatically reverting back to normal.

"Shall we test that?" The high pitched voice voice asked, and the doll stepped out of its hiding spot.

"What the Hell?" Nate asked, his eyes wide. The doll took out Sara's knife, and began slashing and stabbing Nate, making sure to miss the vital arteries but still cause a lot of pain. Nate screamed, but it was too late, as he slowly bled out from too many wounds. The doll cackled, exiting the room, just barely missing Andy and Sara.

"Fuck!" Andy yelled, punching a wall. "We need to find this bastard quick."

Meanwhile in one of the hallways, Ray was trying to fix the controls, but nothing worked.

"Dammit, I wish we still had Jax." Ray muttered. "And Barclay really thinks I can't handle a children's toy… that is possessed by the soul of a serial killer." Hearing a noise, Ray turned around, only to see nothing. Shrugging, Ray turned back, but was met by the doll's plastic eyes staring at him.

"Peek a boo!" The doll laughed.

"Oh God!" Ray yelled, before beginning to fire light blasts at the doll.

"That tickles!" The doll remarked.

"Time to think big then." Ray said, about to grow back to normal size. Unfortunately, the doll took out a small EMP and set it off.

"Not so big now, are you?" The doll asked. While Ray kept fiddling with his suit, the doll made one last comment, "Honey, I shrunk the kid!" before stomping on Ray as if he was a bug.

"Ew, I have a Legend on my shoe." The doll grumbled, before heading off to the crew's quarters.

Zari was pacing around, wondering what went wrong. What was on the Waverider? What killed Mick?

"Zari!" Sara yelled, bursting into her room.

"What is it?" Tomaz asked.

"Everyone else- they're dead." Sara said. "Mick's burned, Amaya has… her heart ripped out, Nate's stabbed in a million places, and Ray got crushed when he shrunk."

"Good lord." Zari exclaimed. "What could have done this?"

"Andy says that Chucky did this." Sara explained. At the mention of Chucky, Zari began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Sara demanded.

"I doubt that Chucky just killed four legends." Zari said. "And if he did, I have my totem. I'll be fine."

"Just stay safe, and call me if you see him." Sara said, before leaving. Zari just smirked, and went back to the med bay, to see if Amaya really was dead. All Zari saw was blood, until she stepped closer in the room and saw Amaya's body in the glass cell that they kept Kuasa in the day before, frowning, Zari opened the door, and walked inside, inspecting the body. Indeed, Amaya's heart was ripped out, as well as her throat was slashed. Looking to the side of the corpse, Zari also saw footprints that were smaller than anyone else's. With a gasp, Zari turned toward the door, only for it to be locked by the doll.

"I'm going to finish what Mallus started." The doll announced, before turning on the sonic device. The glass around the cell shattered, and Zari screamed, as most of the glass flew towards her and pierced her skin. The doll cackled, and Zari fell to the ground, dead. Before leaving, the doll grabbed Zari's air totem, and went to find Sara and Andy.

"Dammit, everyone's dead, and the Waverider is trapped in space." Sara muttered. "And the only one who could fix it is dead."

"We will find a way out of this." Andy promised.

"How did you stop Chucky the first time you fought him?" Sara asked.

"Well, I found out from my mother that he tried to possess my body because after a certain period of time, his body becomes human." Andy suggested. "Is there anything on this ship that can cause someone to age?"

"The time drive." Sara stated. "It's in the engine room. It's an orange ball floating in the middle, you can't miss it. One time, Jax tried to fix it, and he ended up aging about 50 years." Andy nodded, and headed off to the engine room. Just as Andy left, the doll arrived.

"Hello, Sara." The doll greeted.

"Chucky." Sara said back. "You killed everyone else. But you won't kill me."

"You really think I'm Chucky?" The doll asked, before realizing something. "Oh, the voice. Hold on." The doll reached at his back and pulled, tearing out a string and revealing he had a pull string the entire time.

"That's better." The doll said, in a deeper voice. Sara frowned. That voice sounded so familiar…

"Damien Darhk?" Sara asked.

"Not quite." The doll said. "I may have his voice, but I am not physically him. No, Damien Darhk is still has a human body, probably in Star City, plotting against you and the Legends. Well, what's left of you. But allow me to explain this out for you…"

 _Flashback_

 _Four years ago_

" _Okay Tiff, I'll be right back." Chucky said in Alice's body, before exiting Tiffany's red car. Alice walked to Andy Barclay's apartment, and was promptly let in. Tiffany waited, but after five minutes, decided to get a pair of binoculars out, just in time to see Andy Barclay stab Alice in the torso._

" _Shit." Tiffany said, before driving off back to Charles Lee Ray's hideout. Once Tiffany arrived, she pulled out the original doll with the scars, and after chanting "Ade Due Damballa, Awake!" The doll came to life._

" _Fuck." Chucky groaned. "I didn't think the little shit would fight back."_

" _Don't worry, we'll get him soon." Tiffany reassured her lover. "We just need to figure out a new way to get to Andy and Nica."_

" _I have a suggestion." A man with a black suit said, stepping out of the shadows._

" _Who the fuck are you?" Chucky asked, before raising a knife. "Ah, what the Hell, I need the exercise." The man simply raised his hand in a parting motion, and Chucky and Tiffany were pushed towards opposite walls by an invisible force._

" _Whoa, language!" The man chastised. "And is that any way to treat a fan of yours?"_

" _What are you?" Chucky asked._

" _Don't worry, I'm human." The man said. "I've just tapped into the primordial energies that surround us."_

" _Then who are you?" Tiffany asked._

" _I'm Damien Darhk." The man answered. "And my organization wants to help you get revenge on those who wronged you."_

" _What is your organization?" Chucky asked, skeptical._

" _Think of us as a hive of operatives." Damien chuckled._

" _And how will you help us, exactly?" Chucky asked._

" _I understand that you sent Nica Pierce to Lochmoor Asylum." Damien noted._

" _What about it?" Chucky asked._

" _I'll ensure she believes she murdered her family." Damien said, taking out a vial with a green and yellow liquid. "Have you ever heard of the drug Mirakuru?"_

" _Nope, never." Chucky shook his head._

" _It is a drug that enhances the user's strength, endurance, durability, and speed. But it also gives people vivid nightmares and hallucinations." Damien explained. "Think of it as a super steroid. I had just recently got it off a man who had it in his bloodstream."_

" _And you want to give this to Nica, why?" Chucky asked, narrowing his eyes._

" _This isn't Mirakuru." Damien said. "My organization was able to remove the ingredients that trigger the positive effects, leaving only the hallucinations. We call it Akumu." Chucky grinned wickedly._

" _What's the catch?" Tiffany interrupted. "What do you want in return?"_

" _I just want a doll of my own." Damien said. "For some… business." Chucky thought for a while, before saying, "Here, take this one." Chucky pulled up a doll with red hair and a pull string on its back. "It was one of the very first Good Guy dolls made. It even bleeds. I snagged it off the CEO after fucking him up in 1998. I don't have a use for it."_

" _Most appreciated." Damien said coolly, before taking a ceremonial knife from his jacket and cutting his hand. After letting the blood flow for a minute, Damien took the doll's hand and cut it as well, revealing its artificial blood, and wrapped his hand around the doll's in a handshake gesture._

"Kanjigar, Septum, Vohnostrum." _Darhk chanted._

" _What the fuck did you do?" Chucky asked._

" _I simply bonded a part of my spirit with the doll." Darhk explained. "Making him a… blood buddy, if you will." Damien smirked, then left with the doll. Once Damien arrived at his home, he tucked his daughter into bed, putting the doll right beside her._

" _Ruve, I'm going to take care of one last thing." Damien told his wife. "I will be back in a few hours." Darhk then teleported all the way to Harrogate Institute, and seeing he wasn't noticed, walked right into Dr. Foley's office._

" _Who the Hell are you?" Foley asked._

" _Someone who has an interest in one of your patients." Damien claimed. "Nica Pierce."_

" _She is in Lochmoor." Foley stated._

" _I know that, and I have heard that she keeps claiming that a doll, not her, had killed her family." Damien continued, pulling out the vials of liquid. "I come from an organization that wants to help her be rid of these delusions, using this medicine."_

" _What is it?" Foley asked._

" _It will get her to stop fantasizing about that doll named… Chucky, wasn't it?" Damien reassured the doctor._

" _Why are you doing this?" Dr. Foley asked. "What do you want out of this?"_

" _Nothing, Doctor." Darhk lied. "I'm just trying to make your job easier." Damien turned around and left, leaving a confused doctor alone in his office._

 _Now_

"...Now, connect the dots, and you can probably see where the story leads to." Damien Darhk's doll said. "And it ends in your death." The doll took the knife and threw it at Sara, who was too stunned to fully dodge, and it hit her in the shoulder. Sara groaned, rolling out of the way and behind the captain's seat.

"Give up Sara! You can't hurt me!" The doll laughed, running around and finding Sara behind the chair. Sara grunted, pulling the knife out of her shoulder, just as the doll attacked. The doll scratched and bit Sara, and just as it raised its head, Sara plunged the knife into its chest. The doll went limp, and believing it was dead, Sara pulled the knife out, revealing stuffing. Sara sighed in relief, but just when she thought it was over, the doll stood up again, laughing and causing Sara to scream. The doll grabbed the knife and stabbed her once, twice, three times.

"I remember Thea Queen killing you three years ago." The doll cackled. "This time, it will stick. But this wasn't nearly as fun as killing your sister." The doll pulled the knife out, and Sara laid on the ground, seeming to be dead. Smirking, the doll reached into its pocket and pulled out a stone, about to teleport itself away with the totems. Just as the stone began to burn bright, A shot was heard, and the doll's hand was shot off, knocking the stone away.

"You mother fucker." Andy said, entering the bridge. "You not leaving this ship alive."

"Plan B then." The doll said, and taking out the totems, set them on the floor and crushing them underfoot.

"No!" Andy shouted, having lost the only known way to defeat Mallus. As the doll cackled, Andy shot it, aiming for where the heart should be. The doll was knocked back a few feet, but quickly got up, still laughing.

"You fool!" The doll said. "I did not come alive the same way Chucky did! Unlike him, my heart takes longer to become human!"

"Shit." Andy muttered. "Then I'm just going to shove my foot so far up your ass, you're gonna be a sock puppet." The doll growled, picking up the knife, and ran toward Andy, who began to run away. Andy kept running, straight toward the engine room, where the time drive was. Finally, Andy arrived, and stood directly in front of the drive, while Damien Darhk's doll caught up to him.

"Nowhere to run now, Barclay." The doll chuckled.

"Then let's go, asshole." Andy said, beckoning the doll. With a roar, the doll jumped up, preparing to stab Andy, who sidestepped and ducked behind a crate, just as the knife touched the time drive. The doll was thrown back from the blast, and when it got back up, it noticed its hands were beginning to look more human by the second. Its hair went from a bright orange color to a natural red, and the drawn on eyebrows were becoming real.

"What have you done?" The doll demanded.

"You're body is becoming human." Andy explained. "I guess Chucky never mentioned that when you snagged a doll from him, huh?"

"But… but…" The doll stammered. "This is blood magic! Not voodoo!"

"You wouldn't believe how similar they actually are." Andy said casually. "It's just that blood magic takes a lot longer, and more death. That's why I tricked you into hitting the time drive, so your age would be accelerated." The doll growled, and ran towards Andy, who kicked him across the room.

"This is the end, fucker." Andy yelled, before using the heat gun to burn the doll. The doll screamed in agony, and turned to Andy, just in time to see him aim his gun and pull the trigger. The bullet entered the doll's body and pierced his heart, destroying Darhk's doll for good. With a sigh, Andy dropped the gun and ran back to the bridge, finding Sara, who was miraculously still breathing.

"I'm sorry Sara." Andy said, listening to Sara's shallow breaths.

"Tell… tell my father." Sara feebly said, giving Andy a picture of Quentin lance from her pocket. "Please…" Sara's hand went limp, and she passed away.

"Goodbye." Andy solemnly said, closing Sara's eyes, and putting the picture in his jacket. Andy then walked over to the mystical stone, and holding onto the captain's chair, and focused on where he wanted to go. He had heard about the stone's power, but he wasn't sure if it could carry an entire timeship, let alone one that couldn't even function. Still, he had to try. Andy closed his eyes and concentrated, and before long, a blinding golden light engulfed him, as well as the entire Waverider. When Andy opened his eyes, he looked out the window, seeing the outskirts of Star City ahead of him. He could even see City Hall from afar. Smiling, Andy quickly exited the destroyed timeship, and began to make his way towards the Arrow's bunker, turning on his phone to make a call.

"This is Mayor Queen." Oliver's voice was heard.

"Hey, Oliver, it's Andy." Andy said into the phone. "Listen, I need you to round up Nica, Alice, and Constantine for me. And bring Quentin Lance over, too."

"Why do you need Quentin?" Oliver asked.

"Bad shit just happened." Andy said bluntly, before hanging up.

 _Nexus Chamber_

"Dammit." Damien Darhk growled, sensing what had just happened. "He destroyed the doll."

"As we expected." Nora pointed out.

"I was hoping it could come back with the totems." Darhk complained. "Even though they should be destroyed, I would've preferred to use them."

"SO YOU CAN WIELD THEM AGAINST ME?" Mallus suddenly asked, speaking through Nora.

"Oh no, Mallus." Damien lied. "I was meaning to use them against our enemies."

"YOU ARE A FOOL, DARHK." Mallus spoke. "WHEN YOU SENT YOUR PUPPET TO GO AFTER THOSE PITIFUL HEROES, IT KILLED EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"What?" Kuasa asked, but it was too late, and she collapsed, as if choking. Even though it hurt to move, Kuasa looked at Darhk. "You said I would have the chance to save my village."

"I lied." Darhk shrugged, with cold indifference. Before everyone's eyes, Kuasa's body disintegrated into blue energy, being erased from the timeline and all of existence.

 _Same thing happened to father._ Grodd noted.

"YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT YOU DO." Mallus chastised.

"Oh well. At least you can't be destroyed by the totems uniting anymore." Darhk said casually. "Besides, she probably didn't even feel it." Mallus growled, before leaving Nora's body, who fell to the ground.

"Is it true, father?" Nora asked. "You killed Kuasa?"

"I wasn't planning on that to happen…" Damien tried to say.

"But you don't care, do you?" Nora asked harshly. Damien remained silent. "You know, back in 1989, if White Canary killed you, I would've been erased too."

"This is a new side of you I haven't seen in a while." Damien noted, remembering that Nora became colder over the years. "This must be because the Legends pretended to be your 'friends' when Mallus first came to you."

"Sometimes, I wonder if they were right about him." Nora muttered, before walking away, leaving Darhk alone to contemplate what he did.


	14. Temporary Setbacks

_Arrowcave_

Andy arrived at Oliver Queen's old mayoral campaign office and took the elevator down, being met by Nica and Constantine.

"Andy, you old bugger." Constantine greeted, shaking Andy's hand. "Wait, why are you here? I thought you said you'd be going on more adventures through time."

"There were… complications." Andy said grimly. "Damien Darhk used magic to transfer part of his soul into a Chucky doll, infiltrated the Waverider, and killed everyone on board. I was the only survivor."

"Are you saying my baby girl's dead?" A deep voice asked. Andy turned around, seeing a bald man with a poorly shaved beard. Andy remembered the picture Sara had given him just before she died.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lance." Andy said truthfully. Overwhelmed by the death of his second daughter, Quentin broke down, right then and there.

"Oh God, no." Quentin cried. "I've lost her twice already, not again! I've already lost Dinah, and Laurel, and now Sara!" Unsure of what to do, Andy simply followed Oliver, holding Lance by the arms, and set him down in one of the chairs.

"I promise, Darhk will pay for what he's done." Andy vowed.

"Where do we go from here?" Alice asked, being accompanied by a boy with a Flash backpack.

"I don't know." Andy said truthfully. "That damned doll destroyed the Waverider, it's just on the outskirts of the city right now. All I have is this timestone I snagged off the doll." Andy pulled out the stone, looking thoughtfully, before shaking his head and sticking it back in his pocket.

"Who's your new friend?" Andy asked, pointing to the boy.

"That is my son, William Clayton." Oliver said.

"I never knew you were a father." Andy remarked, before muttering, "I could've stopped all this."

"What are you talking about?" Nica asked.

"Back when Sara, Leo, Constantine, and I were trapped in 1969, I found out Charles Lee Ray was committed to Sumner Asylum." Andy said. "I had a chance to kill him, to stop him from ever becoming Chucky, and I didn't take it."

"Andy, that might be a good thing." Nica said. "If you killed Charles back then, you could have potentially made the future worse. Your mother could have died. You would have never gone to Kent. You might never have met me, or Alice."

"But, I could have stopped so many people from dying." Andy continued. "I could've stopped both our families from suffering. Not to mention the crew of the Waverider would still be alive."

"Maybe not." Quentin Lance said, standing up. "When Sara first found out Laurel… died, she wanted to go back in time to stop it. She was convinced out of it, because she found out that if she did go, not only would Laurel die, so would she and I."

"And last year, Barry Allen went back in time to stop his mother from dying." Oliver added. "In doing so, he created a completely new timeline where someone else died in his mother's place."

"And then when he changed it back to normal, I found out my son was originally a daughter, and aliens invaded the planet." Diggle muttered. Andy frowned, looking around the bunker.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Andy asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Felicity asked. "Oliver kinda had a little breakup with a couple of the other guys, so now Team Arrow has been split down the middle."

"Thank you, Felicity." Oliver said, through gritted teeth. "But yes, Rene, Curtis, and Dinah left."

"Well, I have an idea in taking the fight to Darhk, but I'm assembling my own team." Andy announced. "To do that, I'm going to need to repair the Waverider."

"I'm not sure we have the technology or the intellect to do that." Oliver said. "But, we could go to Earth X. Eobard Thawne had created a replica he called the Wellenreiter. Maybe there are spare parts."

"We should also call up Jax." Felicity suggested. "From what Sara told me, he could repair anything on that ship."

"Earth X? The one overrun by Nazis?" Andy asked. Oliver nodded. "Alright, fine, if that's what it takes. But I'm only taking John with me."

"I'm going with you." Nica said defiantly.

"No you're not." Andy argued. "I don't want to see you or Alice get hurt."

"It's not just that Andy, it's…" Nica looked away for a minute. "I'm still seeing Chucky, in my nightmares, and sometimes during the day."

"All the more reason for you to stay behind." Andy said, before kissing his wife. "I promise, we will figure this out once we return."

"I'm going with you." Quentin Lance suddenly said.

"Mr. Lance, are you sure?" Andy asked. "After what just happened with Sara…"

"I'll be fine." Lance replied. "You could use another gun right now. And this way, you're not risking your wife." Nodding in understanding, Andy turned to Oliver.

"Okay, how do we get to Earth X?" Andy asked.

"You'd have to use a temporal gateway to travel between dimensions." Felicity said. "Luckily, we have someone who can take you there…"

 _Star Labs_

"Guys, what do we do?" Iris West asked. "We can't simply sit around and wait until Barry's trial."

"And do what, exactly?" Cisco Ramone asked. "The evidence is stacked against Barry that he killed Devoe! I know he didn't do it, but I don't see how we can win this!" Suddenly, the alarm went off, signaling that there were intruders.

"Uh, guys?" Cisco said. "Someone just came down here!"

"Don't get your trousers in a knot mate." A familiar british voice was heard. "It's just me." Constantine, Lance, and a man with a beard walked into the room, greeting Cisco and Iris.

"Constantine." Cisco said. "Hello, Mr. Lance. And who's the other guy?"

"Andy Barclay." The man said. "And we need your help to get to Earth X, Mr. Ramone."

"Okay, first of all, how do you know my name?" Cisco asked. "And second, are you insane?"

"I know your name after researching you and Barry Allen." Andy explained. "And we just need to go to the alternate Earth to see if there are spare parts for the Waverider."

"What happened?" Iris asked.

"Some crazy crap went down that destroyed the ship." Quentin spoke up. "Everyone on board got killed, including Sara." Cisco's expression quickly turned to sadness, before thinking back to what Barclay asked.

"Okay, I can get you there, but you'll have to find the gateway back on the other side." Cisco said, before creating a portal.

"Hey, Ramone, thanks." Andy said, shaking Cisco's hand. Just as he touched Cisco, he noticed Ramone's eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open for a second, before going back to normal.

"What?" Andy asked, knowing that Cisco's powers were triggered. "What did you vibe?"

"What are you talking about?" Cisco asked. "Nothing happened." Andy gave Cisco a dirty look, vowing to figure out what he saw, before he, Quentin, and Constantine jumped into the portal, prepared to meet whatever was waiting for them on Earth X.


	15. Welcome to Earth X

_Earth X_

In an instant, Andy, Constantine, and Lance arrived on Earth X, and were horrified with their surroundings. Everywhere they looked, there was fire and death. The swastika hung from every building, and there were zeppelins in the air. Andy could even see a concentration camp not too far from where they were.

"Jesus, it's even worse than I thought." Andy said under his breath. "That's what Leo meant when he said killing Hitler wouldn't change anything."

"So what's the plan, mate?" Constantine said, lighting a cigarette.

"We find Leo, hopefully they can give us a hand with this." Andy said. "I'm assuming most of the structures are the same on this Earth as they were on Earth One. Now, where would Leo and the resistance be held up?"

"The bunker." Lance said. "It's the most logical choice. It's underground, it is a great base of operations, and if the Nazis here ever bomb the city, they'll survive it."

"Then that's where we're headed. Let's go." Andy stated, and he led the way, with Constantine and Lance following closely behind. Every so often, a patrol or truck would pass, and the trio would have to hide in an alley or behind a street corner. Finally, they arrived at the building that was the campaign office on Earth One, and after finding the elevator, rode down it. Once the elevator opened, hundreds of guns were trained on the three.

"Who the Hell are you, and why did you bring the Sturmbannfuhrer with you?" The man in front, apparently the general, asked.

"Stand down, General Schott." A familiar voice said. The group of resistance fighters parted, making way for Leo Snart. "They're friends."

"Leo, good to see you again." Constantine said cheerfully.

"Feeling's mutual, John." Leo replied. "But why are you here? Certainly not a social call."

"Things got pretty fucked up the moment you left the Waverider." Andy said. "Damien Darhk transferred his soul into a doll, and killed everyone."

"Everyone? Including Mick?" Leo asked. Andy nodded solemnly.

"Sounds like that guy found a way to work with voodoo…" Another familiar voice said behind Andy. Andy's eyes narrowed. He never forgot that voice. Andy spun around, gun drawn, and found that he was pointing it at Chucky, but this time, he looked different. Chucky still had all the scars, but now he was wearing a miniaturized uniform like the one General Schott wore, and had a bandolier of bullets around him.

"What the fuck?" Andy asked, cocking his pistol, but heard another gun lock and load. Looking up, Andy saw the person pointing a gun at him was… himself, along with Kirsten De Silva and Ronald Tyler.

"What the Hell is going on?" Andy asked.

"Different Earth, remember?" Leo yawned. "Andrew, Chucky, stand down." Earth X Chucky and Andy holstered their weapons, expecting Andy to do the same thing.

"Why are you working with him?" Andy asked accusingly, pointing at the doll.

"After 1998, we finally buried the hatchet." Earth X Andy, named Andrew, explained. "We decided that when Oliver Queen became the new Fuhrer, our world somehow got even worse. The last time Chucky attacked, after we defeated him, we put aside our differences, and started our own special forces unit for the Resistance."

"Works best for infiltrations." Earth X Chucky said.

"That's great, but we're here for a reason, remember, Andy?" Constantine said.

"Oh, yeah." Andy remembered. "If you heard any of the conversation, our ship got fucked up. We reasoned that since someone created a replica Waverider here, there could be spare parts on this Earth."

"That's possible." Leo mused. "But it would most likely be at the hangar."

"Then where is it?" Andy asked.

"It's not far from here." Schott said, pulling up a 3D map. "It's actually just a few blocks away."

"Thanks." Andy muttered, before turning to leave.

"Andy, we might need help." Constantine warned.

"I think we're fine." Andy growled, as they left in the elevator. Just as they left the building, a patrol went by. After seeing the three, the patrol stopped, beginning to walk towards them.

"Shit, time to run." Andy said, as he, Constantine, and Lance ran into an alleyway. Andy peeked around the corner, seeing the Nazis still coming.

"Okay, maybe we might need help after all." Andy muttered.

"I'll go." Lance offered. "You guys gotta find that hangar." Lance got out of the alley and began walking back towards the bunker. Just as he left, Andy and Constantine saw yellow lightning and felt they were moving at the speed of light, and when they finally stopped, a man stood over them in a gray and black suit. On the sides of his head were lightning bolt shaped earpieces, and there was an SS on his chest.

"Barry?" Andy asked. The gray clad speedster looked down at them, before knocking them both out with a single punch.

 _Nazi Compound_

Andy woke up to a slap across the face. Opening his eyes, he looked around, Seeing constantine right next to him, both were handcuffed.

"Quentin?" Andy asked, seeing the figure in front of him.

"Not ours, mate." Constantine grumbled. Earth X Quentin, the Sturmbannfuhrer, stared at Andy and Constantine.

"What is your purpose here?" The Nazi major demanded.

"We just need to get some parts for our ship…" Andy said truthfully.

"Barclay, don't-" Constantine warned, but it was too late. Andy had given away their mission. The Sturmbannfuhrer laughed.

"Did you honestly think that you would get far?" The doppelganger asked. "After your so-called 'heroes' escaped, we took better precautions."

"Well, shit." Andy muttered. "You got a way out of here?"

"Hey, I'm following you." Constantine shrugged.

"Now, where is your friend who looks like me?" Earth X Lance asked, striking both Andy and Constantine in the face.

"We don't know." Andy lied. "He deserted us."

"Lies!" The Sturmbannfuhrer yelled, hitting Andy again. Still, Andy would not give up the information.

"Very well." The Nazi said, beginning to walk away. "Send in Blitzkrieg!" Andy watched, as the Nazi Flash entered the room. Earth X Barry sped over, repeatedly hitting Andy and Constantine with his super speed.

"I swear, we don't know!" Andy yelled. "He left us!"

"Stop!" Sturmbannfuhrer yelled, causing the Nazi Flash to quit torturing the two captives. "If we cannot extract information, then they are of no use to us. Prepare a firing line!" Andy and Constantine were pulled to their feet, before two Nazis trained their guns on them. Just as they were about to fire, a beam of ice hit the Nazis, sending them flying.

"What the-" Sturmbannfuhrer exclaimed, as Leo Snart ran into the room, firing at Nazis everywhere.

"I hope we're not late for the party." Earth X Chucky said, entering the room with Andrew, Kirsten, Tyler, and Quentin Lance.

"Glad you found us, Quentin." Andy expressed his gratitude, as his doppleganger freed him of his cuffs.

"Actually, it was their idea to go after you." Quentin said, pointing to Chucky and Andrew. Tyler went to free Constantine, but got shooed away.

"Easy, mate." Constantine said, escaping his handcuffs on his own. "I can do this myself. Just couldn't think of the perfect time." Constantine then pulled out his lighter and began throwing fireballs at the Nazis. Just as Quentin turned around, he came face to face with his doppleganger, who punched him in the face.

"You allowed your daughter to continue her compulsions of sexuality." Sturmbannführer accused, staring down at Quentin.

"She was my baby girl." Quentin said. "I loved her, no matter what."

"Pitiful." Nazi Lance looked disgusted. "I once had a daughter like yours. When I discovered her filthy compulsion, and purged that filth from my family line." At the mention of Sara dying, Quentin growled, kicking the Sturmbannfuhrer's legs out from under him. Quentin then got on top of his Nazi look alike, and began to pummel him.

"You-son-of-a-bitch!" Quentin screamed, repeatedly hitting the Nazi. "You killed you own daughter!" Quentin didn't stop punching, until his knuckles bled.

"Finish it." The Sturmbannfuhrer urged. "End it." Filled with rage, Quentin complied, pulling out his pistol, and shooting the Nazi in the head, killing him instantly. Quentin took deep breaths but was soon knocked off his feet by a gray blur.

"Fuck!" Andy yelled, also being hit by the speedster. Pretty soon, the Nazi Flash had taken everyone out. Smirking, the man in the gray suit picked up Andy by the throat and slammed him into a wall.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Earth X Barry said, vibrating his hand. Just as he was about to phase his hand through Andy's ribcage, the Chucky from Earth X jumped up, slapping a power dampening collar around Blitzkrieg's neck.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Chucky asked, before pressing a button. Instantly, the collar electrocuted the Nazi Flash, while Chucky laughed. Chucky kept his finger pressed on the button, until the collar reached such a high voltage, the Earth X Flash's head exploded, covering the room with blood and brains.

"What a 'shock'." Chucky cackled.

"Seems one thing is constant on every Earth." Andy noted. "You're still a sadistic little fuck."

"Not true." Chucky argued. "There's plenty of Earths where we're both different. For instance, there's one where after we met, I didn't kill anyone and stayed with you for years. On another Earth, you marry De Silva, and our families live together in the same house. Then there's another Earth where I never transferred my soul into a doll, and Tiffany and I are your neighbors. On Earth 2, I'm not even a serial killer, while you, on the other hand, go fucking nuts and transferred your soul into a doll..." Andy did a double take.

"What?" Andy said out loud.

"It's true." Andrew spoke, walking over. "Earth 2 Charles never became a killer and never transferred his soul into a Good Guy doll, eventually becoming a detective and Mike Norris' partner. Our Earth 2 doppelganger, on the other hand, went insane and transferred his soul into a doll instead, and decided to work for a speedster named Zoom."

"Doesn't change the fact that this one is still a sadist." Andy pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks." Chucky replied. "But even you have to admit: Andy Barclay gets saved by Chucky. That's irony for ya." Andy nodded in agreement.

"Now, you said you needed parts for the Waverider?" Leo asked. Andy and Constantine nodded. "Great, this way." Andy, Constantine, and Lance followed Leo down to the hangar, where they found all the parts needed to repair the timeship.

"Take everything you need, because after you go through the gateway, we're burning this place to the ground." Andrew announced. "General Schott's orders." Andy nodded, and after finding everything they needed, they bid farewell to Leo.

"Thanks for all the help." Andy said, shaking Leo's hand. "Good luck over here."

"Good luck with your Damien Darhk problem." Leo replied. "If you need us, have Vibe open a portal here." Andy nodded, before turning to see his Earth X doppelganger and Earth X Chucky.

"Thank you guys for saving my life." Andy said, shaking Andrew's hand. "Best of luck."

"Andy, let's go!" Constantine called. "Now's not the time to get sentimental!" Andy quickly joined Constantine and Lance, before Leo threw a switch, and the three saw a bright red light, before finding themselves back on Earth One. Andy looked around, seeing Star Labs. Smiling, Andy got out his phone and called Nica.

"Hey Nica, we're back." Andy said. "We also have all the parts to repair the ship."

"Great, and Felicity was able to call Jax." Nica replied. "He can help with most of the repairs, and the time drive."

"How's Alice?" Andy asked.

"She's fine. She and William are playing a video game right now." Nica said.

"Great, I'll be inside soon." Andy said. "I have an idea who we should have on our team."


	16. Face Your Demons, Conquer Your Fear

Andy walked into Star Labs, quickly being hugged by Nica.

"I'm glad you're back." Nica whispered. "The nightmares are getting even worse."

"I'm glad to see you too." Andy said, before turning to Felicity. "Were you able to contact Jax?"

"Yes, he says he'll meet you in Star City." Felicity replied.

"Great." Andy said. "Time to go guys." Just as everyone was walking out, Andy walked over to Quentin.

"Hey, are you alright after what just happened?" Andy asked.

"Honestly, no." Quentin said truthfully. "I just killed someone who looks exactly like me, after finding out my second daughter was murdered. I just don't know how much more I can take."

"You will make it through." Andy promised. "And I swear to you, Damien Darhk will pay for what he's done." Nodding, Lance and Andy walked out, and proceeded on to Star City.

 _Arrow Cave_

Andy, Nica, Constantine, and Lance arrived in the bunker, being met by Oliver, Jax, and Slade Wilson.

"What's he doing here?" Lance asked, pointing at Slade.

"Slade is here to help Nica with a personal issue." Oliver said.

"Is this an intervention?" Nica groaned.

"It is, Miss Pierce." Slade confirmed, before sitting down at the table. Andy, Nica, and Oliver also took a seat.

"Mr. Lance, maybe we should go." Constantine suggested, leading the former police captain upstairs.

"I'll start working on the time drive." Jax added, before leaving as well.

"So, I hear you've been having nightmares, Miss Pierce?" Slade asked.

"Yes, I keep seeing him, in my dreams, and sometimes when I'm wide awake." Nica said. She looked up, and saw what she thought was Chucky, standing on the table. "Oh God…"

"What?" Andy asked. "What is it?"

"Chucky." Nica gasped.

"But there's no one there." Oliver pointed out. Chucky smiled a wicked grin.

"Come on, Nica." Chucky sneered, holding a knife to Andy's throat. "Let's have some fun!"

"Leave them alone!" Nica shouted. Andy and Oliver looked at her bewildered. Only Slade knew what happened.

"You still see him, don't you?" Slade asked. Nica nodded. "This is more than just survivor's guilt."

"Then what is it?" Andy asked.

"She's infected with a form of Mirakuru." Slade said, to the horror of Oliver Queen. "Four years ago, just days before you returned to Starling City after the Undertaking, kid, I had a run in with Damien Darhk. Back then, he was the leader of HIVE, and he wanted a sample of my blood. I told him no, so… he took it by force. From what I heard, HIVE was able to synthesize the Mirakuru from my blood, and changed it to remove the benefits, called Akumu."

"What are the negative side effects?" Andy asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Hallucinations and nightmares." Slade replied. I don't know how your wife got it, but-"

"Dr. Foley." Nica concluded, causing everyone to stare at her. "He is the only one who could have had access to slipping something in my food."

"Makes sense." Andy agreed. "Before that doll killed Sara, it said that Damien traded a vial of the Akumu for that doll. He must've given it to Foley right when you were committed."

"Sounds about right." Slade said. "You might want to see if Star Labs can cook up a cure, assuming we can't use the regular antidote…"

"But why is it happening now?" Nica asked. "After four years?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Slade said. "But back when Oliver here put my eye out and I was lost at sea, I thought the Mirakuru had left my body. It wasn't until four years later, when Oliver first returned to his city, when the Mirakuru returned."

"Anything else?" Nica asked.

"Well, there's your survivor's guilt." Slade said. "You blame yourself for the deaths of your family, and your friends. And you can't get over it."

"Would you?" Nica snapped.

"In time, I learned to make peace with all the horrible things I did." Slade said, unfazed. "But everyone in this room is haunted by their pasts. As I've told Oliver, the only way to bury the ghosts is by forgiving yourself, and stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"You make it sound easy." Nica scoffed.

"It's the hardest thing in the world." Slade replied solemnly. "Take it from a man who has done the unspeakable." Slade got up, and went towards the elevator.

"Remember to ask the Labs for a cure." Slade said, as the elevator doors were closing. "Be seeing you, kid." And with that, Slade Wilson was gone.

"That went well." Andy mumbled. "C'mon, we might as well go up and see the Waverider." Nica nodded, and she and Oliver followed Andy outside and went over to the Waverider.

 _Waverider_

"Jesus, I didn't think it would be fully repaired by now!" Andy exclaimed, seeing that the timeship was fully functional. "How did you do that with Barry locked up?"

"How did you know-" Cisco asked, but remembered Andy kept tabs on him, Oliver, and Barry. "Oh, right. Anyway, I was able to call on Wally, and Harry called his daughter for help."

"Are they still here?" Nica asked.

"No, Wally left just as you got here." Cisco said. "And Jesse went back to her Earth, and dropped off her dad at Star Labs." Nodding, Andy looked around, noticing the bodies were also gone.

"Lance took his daughter?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, he wants to give her a proper funeral this time." Oliver said.

"Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Andy said. "And keep Alice safe for me, please. Tell her that Nica and I will have to go away for awhile, but we will be back. And Cisco, see if you can make a cure for Nica's hallucinations. Slade said the original Mirakuru cure might not work." Oliver and Cisco nodded in understanding, and everyone else left, leaving Nica, Andy, and Constantine.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Constantine asked.

"No." Andy admitted. "But that's why we have an AI. Gideon?"

"Welcome, Mr. Barclay." Gideon greeted. "What did I miss?"

"Everyone's dead." Andy said bluntly. "I need us to pick up a couple people. Start with Los Angeles, this year."

"Right away, Mr. Barclay." Gideon replied, before preparing to make a space jump.

"Ready?" Andy asked.

"Ready." Nica and Constantine said simultaneously. Andy smirked, and pushed a lever forward, causing the ship to fly at superspeed.


	17. Assembling the Dark Legends

_Los Angeles_

"Is there any real reason why your feet are on my desk?" Chloe Decker asked. She just walked into her office to find Lucifer Morningstar lounging, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Not really detective." Lucifer said casually. "Just that it's been a lazy day."

"Okay, get up, c'mon." Chloe said, grabbing his feet and putting them on the floor. "Lieutenant Pierce called us for something."

"I wonder what he wants?" Lucifer asked.

"Why don't you ask him what his desire is?" Chloe joked. "Or did you already reveal to him that you're the Devil?" Before Lucifer could reply, Charlotte Richards barged into Chloe's office.

"Detective, Lucifer." Charlotte said frantically. "That same man and woman from last week are here, looking for you again. They're with a man in a trenchcoat."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Lucifer said, before leaving the office and seeing his old friends.

"Andy, Nica, John!" Lucifer waved. "It's good to see you all!"

"Likewise." Constantine said.

"Did you solve that problem about Mallus?" Lucifer asked.

"No, and it's gotten worse." Andy said. "We need your help."

"For what, exactly?" Marcus Pierce asked, walking up to the group.

"I know it sounds crazy, but we need his help to stop a man named Damien Darhk." Nica began to say.

"I know who Darhk is." Pierce said.

"You do?" Nica asked, confused. "How?"

"Because… I'm not who you think I am." Marcus sighed.

"Ooh, here it comes." Lucifer said to Andy.

"My real name is Cain." Marcus said. "I have seen everything, I have done everything in this world."

"You're who?" Chloe almost spat out her coffee.

"Cain?" Nica asked, in disbelief. "As in, from the bible? The one who killed his brother?"

"Yes, that's me." Marcus said, looking down. "After I killed my brother, God cursed me to walk for eternity. Lucifer and I have recently been trying to figure out how to kill me."

"I've been rather creative too." Lucifer added. "Garden shears, chainsaws, even the old demon daggers, but none work…"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Lucifer for awhile." Andy stated. "We can't stop Damien Darhk alone, he's too powerful." Cain thought for a moment, before coming to a decision.

"Alright. But be back soon." Cain said. "I'll take care of Dan and Chloe while he's gone…" Andy shook Cain's hand.

"Wait!" Nica said. "Marcus, I mean, Cain… you said that you have walked on the Earth forever, right?"

"Yes…" Cain replied.

"Do you think you could help us on this one?" Nica asked. "We might be traveling back in time."

"What about Chloe?" Cain asked.

"Simple." Lucifer spoke up, taking out a pair of daggers and gave one each to Chloe and Dan. "That way, if Mr. Darhk comes by, Chloe can defend herself. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." Chloe hugged Lucifer, and then he, Cain, Andy, Nica, and Constantine left.

"Say, where's Mazikeen?" Andy asked.

"I allowed her to finally return to Hell." Lucifer explained. "She had her fun on Earth, and got bored."

"Huh." Nica said. "So where now?"

"We're going to pick up Constantine's old buddy, Chas." Andy said, as they approached the Waverider.

"Whoa." Lucifer whistled, once they were in the timeship. "Considering I've been here… well, since the beginning, this is impressive, even for me."

"Gideon, we're going to…" Andy stopped, turning to Constantine. "Where does Chas live?"

"Gideon, go to Brooklyn." Constantine barked, and the Waverider took off towards New York.

 _Brooklyn_

"Okay, sweetie. Time for bed." Chas Chandler told his daughter, Geraldine, while tucking her in.

"Can you read me a story, daddy?" Geraldine asked.

"I'm sorry honey." Chas said. "Daddy's tired. I'll read you one next time, I promise." Chas closed the door, and walked downstairs, meeting his ex wife, Renee.

"Chas, John's here." Renee stated. "And he's with some people." Sighing, Chas entered the living room, being greeted by Constantine, Andy, Nica, Lucifer, and another man he did not know.

"Hey, John. Andy, Nica, Lucifer." Chas said tiredly. "You know this is the week with my daughter."

"We wouldn't call you if it wasn't an emergency." Constantine said. "Damien Darhk is back, and we're gathering a team to stop him."

"It's not just Darhk." Andy said. "His daughter is with him, as is Grodd."

"That big ass monkey?" Chas scoffed.

"What about Kuasa?" Nica asked.

"Damien's doll killed Amaya, so Kuasa was most likely erased from the timeline." Andy reminded her.

"Is that why you all are in my ex wife's living room?" Chas asked sarcastically. "Who's the other guy?"

"Cain, the world's first murderer." Lucifer said. "He's walked the Earth for thousands of years, he can probably give us the most information on whenever we go."

"Then what do you need me for?" Chas asked.

"I need you because I trust you more than anyone." Constantine said. "You're one of the only people I'd want in my corner if things get nasty… no offense to everyone else here." Chas rolled his eyes, before making his decision.

"Fine, I'll go." Chas said. "But when this is over, drop me off at this moment in time. As if I had never left."

"I'll see what we can do, but no guarantees." Andy said, and they left the house, boarding the Waverider.

"Hello Mr. Barclay." Gideon said. "Is there a new destination you have in mind?"

"Yes. Search for anything related to the Earth totem." Andy said. "The Anansi, water, and air totems might be destroyed, but maybe we can still find the other three to use against Darhk and Mallus."

"I believe I have found something." Gideon said. "Apparently, Edward Teach hid some type of treasure in the year of 1717 that resembles the description of the Earth totem."

"Then that's where we're headed." Andy said. "Everyone, strap in." Everyone else got in a chair, and Andy hit the lever, making a time jump exactly three centuries prior.


	18. Dead Men Tell No Tales

The ship landed in 1717, and most of the crew on the Waverider fell to their knees once they got out of their chairs. Lucifer and Cain were fine, but Constantine, Chas, Andy, and Nica laid on the floor for a few minutes.

"I should have warned you." Gideon said. "Going back this far in time can cause some side effects. These effects include Nausea-" Andy vomited whatever he had for lunch.

"Vertigo-" Nica tried standing up, but fell back on the floor.

"Blimey, I can't see a bloody thing." Constantine said, blinking.

"Temporary blindness." Gideon continued, as Constantine's vision came back. "And linguistic dysplasia."

"Feel can't I face my." Chas said.

"Alright, I think I'm good now." Andy said, getting up and wiping his mouth. "How do we blend in during the Golden Age of Piracy?"

"The Fabrication room is able to replicate clothing and items from any era, Mister Barclay." Gideon replied.

"Great." Andy said, turning to his team. "Everyone, get the appropriate clothing, then we're heading out."

 _Nassau_

 _1717_

"Andy, how the fuck are we going to find the Earth totem in this dump?" Nica grumbled, fiddling with her hat. The team had arrived during the golden age of piracy, and to not stand out, Gideon had created outfits that fit the era. Andy was in a black waistcoat and a red bandanna, while Nica wore a brown coat and tricorn hat. Constantine wore a blue jacket with a tan hood, Chas decided to wear a small vest, leaving his hairy chest exposed. Lucifer wore a long, black coat and black bandana, and Cain was sporting a maroon shirt with a belt over his shoulders.

"We were never told where exactly the totem was, so we'll have to ask around for Blackbeard." Andy said matter of factly.

"And how do we do that?" Chas asked. "We just sit on our asses?"

"Better." Cain said. "I've lived through the golden age, and if there's one thing I took away from this, it's that pirates love a good story."

"I know exactly what you mean…" Lucifer said, looking towards Constantine, who had sat down and drinking a pint of rum. "The captain wants you."

"Who's the captain?" Nica asked, confused.

"Everyone knows the dreaded pirate…" Lucifer said louder, before thinking up a name. "...Edward Kenway! I hear he took on the entire British fleet, and survived!"

"I heard he once sailed through the Devil's Triangle, and didn't get lost!" Cain added, causing heads to turn toward Constantine.

"I saw him cut the eyes out of a man for looking at him funny!" Nica said.

"And he cut out that same man's tongue when he insulted Kenway!" Andy finished. "Some say he is more fearsome than the dreaded Blackbeard!"

"What's that?" A voice bellowed. Turning around, the new crew of the Waverider looked at the doorway, seeing a man in a red coat, and a long beard the color of ebony. All eyes turned to look towards Constantine.

"Why's every wanker here lookin at me?" Constantine asked.

"Because you're an infamous pirate." Andy whispered. "Good luck." Blackbeard walked briskly over to Constantine, who gulped.

"So, you're the fearsome pirate captain Kenway?" Blackbeard asked. Then, shrugging, said, "Welcome to Nassau!" Blackbeard laughed, and pulled up a chair, taking a tankard of rum.

"And who's your colorful crew?" Blackbeard asked, pointing to the rest of the group.

"I'm Jack Sparrow, mate." Andy said. "And this is my lass, Angelica."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Andy?" Nica whispered.

"I got it from a movie." Andy explained.

"I go by many names, but I prefer Lucifer." Lucifer said.

"And I prefer Cain." Cain added.

"My name is… Gibbs." Chas decided.

"Now, I've been hearing tales that ye want to join me crew." Blackbeard said, taking a large swig from his drink.

"I don't know where you've been hearing those stories mate…" Constantine replied, before leaning in and saying, "Because dead men tell no tales. And me and my crew are searching for treasure."

"As does every sailor." Blackbeard scoffed.

"Oh, I believe you've heard of this one." Constantine said. "A necklace, with a rather large emerald." Blackbeard looked up and towards the left, clearing hiding something.

"Doesn't ring a bell." The pirate claimed. Losing patience, Constantine and Cain pulled out their knives, aimed at Blackbeard's throat and heart.

"Then how about we jog your memory?" Cain asked coldly. Blackbeard first looked worried, then laughed.

"A couple of pirates after me cold black heart." Blackbeard said. "I'll tell you where the trinket is, but for a price."

"Name it." Constantine growled.

"You know, this time travel is getting quite interesting." Lucifer said to Andy. "I think I now know how to kill Cain permanently…"

"Are you suggesting you go back in time and stop Cain from being cursed?" Andy asked.

"Sounds good to me." Cain said, overhearing the conversation.

"Absolutely fucking not." Andy nearly yelled. "You don't know the consequences of undoing an event so far in the past."

"But it feels like the only way. I've tried everything!" Lucifer protested.

"No." Andy said firmly. "If you stop Cain from being cursed, you might never have gone up to Earth. Chloe might have never been born. The risks are too great, even for you." Suddenly, a small group of British officers entered the small Nassau tavern.

"I'm here for the pirate Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard." The lieutenant announced.

"I'd assume you'll want to see me letter of marque." Blackbeard turned around, one hand in his coat pocket.

"No doubt it's a forgery." The lieutenant sneered. "Your letter will win no favors with me." Just then, Damien Darhk, clad in a British officer's uniform, revealed himself from behind a corner, using his magic to freeze Constantine, Cain, and Lucifer. Andy, Nica, and Chas were about to attack, but found themselves staring down the barrels of multiple guns, two were held by Nora Darhk.

"I wouldn't so much as breath if I were you." Nora warned, cocking her pistols. Gritting their teeth, Andy, Nica, and Chas sat back down.

"Hello, 'Kenway'." Darhk said. "You know, I really didn't think you would take any of the bait, I was just about to see if you had any more friends I could kill. Sending that Good Guy doll to kill Ms. Lance and everyone else was nearly my last resort." Nora took a quick look at her father, one that showed fear and guilt. It did not go unnoticed by Andy or Nica.

"You bastard." Constantine yelled. Chuckling, Damien turned toward the rest of the Waverider's crew.

"Well well, Andy Barclay." Damien greeted. "I didn't think I'd actually meet you. How did you like my puppet?"

"Damien Darhk." Andy growled. "Go fuck yourself."

"Whoa, that is such a mouth!" Damien exclaimed. "Maybe I should have had Rachel kill you instead of your old buddy Ronald."

"What are you talking about?" Nica demanded. "Rachel killed Tyler because Mallus ordered her!"

"And who do you think told Mallus about her, Andy, and you in the first place?" Damien asked, stepping closer to Nica. "You haven't been paying attention, Ms. Pierce. I have been watching you, Andy, and that doll for decades."

"So that really was you who had Foley drug me." Nica gasped. Damien nodded.

"Okay, the hero villain banter is getting boring." Damien announced. "Nora dear, tie them up!" Nora's eyes grew wide, possibly from fear, but she quickly tied up Constantine and the rest of his "crew".

"I will commemorate you, lieutenant Maynard, for leading us directly to Blackbeard and his associates." Darhk told the lieutenant.

"You're most welcome, Admiral." Maynard beamed with pride. "Soon, I shall be named Commodore, after I have Blackbeard's head swinging from my ship's bowsprit."

"The last kingsman who threatened me ended up begging for his life." Blackbeard warned.

"Enough. You can continue your prattle once I get what I need: the emerald necklace." Darhk said. "Now where is it?"

"You honestly expect the most feared pirate in history to give up the location of his treasure?" Constantine asked. "You must be trippin balls, mate."

"I buried it on Grace Island." Blackbeard said hastily. "Shall I draw you a map?"

"Well, I'll be damned." Damien said aloud. "As soon as he's finished, send them all to the gallows!" Maynard's officers grabbed Constantine and the group outside, preparing them for the executions.


	19. Appointment With the Gallows

Constantine, Andy, Nica, Chas, Lucifer, Cain, and Blackbeard were all herded towards a platform, six nooses available, while an executioner stood with a battle axe. At the sight, Lucifer and Cain rolled their eyes, while Blackbeard laughed.

"What the Hell is so funny?" Constantine asked.

"There are worse ways of dying." Blackbeard admitted. "Like the one I directed the admiral to."

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"The necklace is cursed." Blackbeard explained. "I saw it control the woman I loved, forcing me to kill her." An officer grabbed the pirate and forced him to his knees, removing his hat.

"I'm sorry mates." Constantine grumbled. "If I really was Kenway, I would've fought back."

"There's still time to fight." Nica said. "You're better than the dreaded pirate Edward Kenway. You're John fucking Constantine, the demonologist who has sent hundreds of demons back to Hell, and helped Andy and I destroy Chucky for good."

"This man, Edward Teach, is wanted for piracy and treason of the crown!" Maynard announced. "Therefore, it is my duty to exterminate this pirate filth-" Suddenly, Constantine punched his guards, while Andy kicked an officer in the groin. Just as the executioner brought his axe down, Cain stepped in, taking the blade to the chest, while Nica shoulder charged the executioner off the platform. Chas and Lucifer kicked and headbutted the other guards, while Andy and Nica picked up swords and cut off everyone's bonds.

"Watch out!" Blackbeard yelled, as Maynard slashed at Andy, causing him to drop his sword.

"Tough luck, pirate." Maynard sneered. Just as Maynard was about to stab Andy, Lucifer stepped in, causing the blade to snap.

"How?" Maynard asked, but Lucifer grabbed him by the collar, throwing him off the platform.

"Thanks." Andy said, looking over to see Constantine fighting more British guards, whirling around with twin rapiers. To Andy, it almost looked like he was dancing as he fought off the soldiers, having never known Constantine was a swordsman.

"John, let's go!" Andy shouted. Constantine nodded, kicking the last of the guards down and followed the rest of the crew outside. The crew and Blackbeard quickly hid behind a building, as guards searched the streets.

"Alright, listen up." Andy said, once the guards left. "We can't let the Darhks beat us to Grace Island and to the Earth totem. We need a ship."

"You wish to commandeer the Queen Anne's Revenge?" Blackbeard asked, confused. "But I told you, the necklace is cursed."

"You really letting a bloody curse stop you, mate?" Constantine asked.

"Of course, after I saw what happened to me bonnie lass!" Blackbeard exclaimed.

"Well, why did you become a pirate in the first place?" Nica asked. "To let some 'admiral' get the best of you? Or to claim your destiny on the wide open sea? Because I don't know what's waiting for us there, but it sure as Hell beats sitting in a dirty alley."

"Listen, asshole." Andy grabbed Blackbeard by the shoulders and got in his face. "I once had a crew that mutinied me and took this cursed gold for themselves. It took me ten years, but I had mustered the courage to battle the undead and reclaim my beloved ship, the Black Pearl. Can ye say the same for yerself?"

"I'm sorry… I just can't go back to that wretched island." Blackbeard said, sitting on the ground outside.

"Then you're a coward." Constantine groaned, before the crew went back inside. "Luckily, we just need his ship."

"Ahoy, mates!" Andy shouted. "The fearsome Edward Kenway is looking for a crew! Who will sail with us!"

"Ole' Blackbeard has hid his treasure on Grace Island." Constantine continued. "And while your former captain is afraid of his own bloody shadow, are you men willing to face Davy Jones himself for a crack at glory? So who's willing to help me take the Queen Anne's Revenge?" All the pirates in the tavern cheered, but were soon silenced by another voice.

"Mutiny!" Blackbeard yelled. "So, you would rather follow the infamous Kenway than me? Then… I'm joining ye!" Constantine smirked.

"I'll dig up me treasure, and share the spoils with ye!" Blackbeard yelled, causing his crew to cheer. "Now hats off to Kenway!" All the pirates roared their approval, and made their way out of the tavern and onto Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge.


	20. On Stranger Tides

Constantine was at the wheel of the Queen Anne's Revenge, steering the great ship on a steady course towards Grace Island. Andy brought a spyglass up to his eye, seeing that Damien Darhk and Nora were already there, and were going deep into the jungle.

"All hands on deck!" Constantine yelled, causing Blackbeard and all the pirates to scramble around the ship, preparing to go ashore. "Raise the Jolly Roger, we be stepping on land soon!" Soon, both crews went ashore, and ventured deep to where Blackbeard said his treasure was.

"Wait, hold on!" Blackbeard yelled, pausing.

"You'd better not be trying to run away." Andy growled, pointing his sword at Teach.

"Not at all." Blackbeard smiled. "I have to keep up appearances." Blackbeard took out some small fumes, and after lighting them, carefully lined them in his beard and hair, giving him a demonic look.

"There's the Blackbeard I know." Constantine grinned. Blackbeard smiled back, before they all heard a scream.

"We're too late." Blackbeard said. "Anne has risen again."

"Then we'll stop her." Nica said, determined, while she and Andy led the way towards the heart of the jungle. Shrugging, Constantine and Blackbeard followed them, leading the rest of their crews. Andy, Nica, and Constantine, along with their crew, emerged from the foliage, seeing Anne with the Earth totem, and whipping pirates and officers around with living vines. Andy looked towards the ground, noticing that Darhk was knocked to the ground, while Nora was tied up by the vines.

"I'd suggest a temporary truce, but I don't think that'll help." Andy grumbled. However, that gave Nica an idea.

"No, that may be just what we need." Nica said, grabbing her sword and running towards Nora, jumping and dodging the vines.

"What are you doing?" Nora hissed, and Nica began cutting the vines.

"Saving your life." Nica replied. "I suggest a temporary alliance."

"Agreed." Damien shouted, getting up. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Andy nodded, and together, the Darhks and the Barclays fought off the vines, but were soon cast to the side. Lucifer and Cain stepped in, but they fared no better, as Anne used the power of the Earth totem to tie them up as well.

"Oh bugger." Constantine grumbled, conjuring fire from his hands and burning the vines, freeing his temporary and permanent allies. With the plants burning, Anne focused her attention on the demonologist.

"Let's go." Constantine taunted. Just as Anne was about to cast another vine, Nica threw a knife, hitting the Earth totem, but accidentally causing it to shatter.

"Shit!" Andy cursed loudly.

"Thanks for the distraction." Damien said, using his magic to snap Anne's neck. "Okay, truce over. Time for you guys to die." At the mention of the word, Blackbeard and his men quickly scurried off back to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Damien at first thought of going after them, but then, they weren't who he was after.

"You can't possibly take us all on." Andy said, as he and Nica drew their swords.

"Oh, maybe we can't…" Nora said, as a roar was heard. "...But they can." Just then, a giant gorilla burst through the trees, and landed behind the Darhks. Three men stepped out from behind the jungle's trees.

"Since you had your own motley crew, I thought it'd be fair if we had gotten our own." Darhk smiled sinisterly. Andy looked around at Darhk and his posse. One was a bald, black man, with a tan suit and wearing a red-purple jewel with a red crystal in the center.

"The fire totem." Andy realized. "You're Benatu Eshu."

"Amazing what killing someone's grandmother will do." Damien sneered. "Not only will it get rid of a nuisance, it can bring back an old friend."

"Wait, if both Mari and Kuasa were killed, then where is the water totem, and how did you still die?" Nica asked out loud.

"The totem was erased from existence with Kuasa." Andy reminded his wife. "And I'm willing to bet the Green Arrow found another way to destroy the Khushu idol."

"Felix Faust." Constantine groaned, seeing an old man in a blue and gold robe. "How the bloody Hell are you still alive?"

"I already told you I created a soul separating spell, John Constantine." Faust said. "I just had to separate my own at the last minute, and conjure a new body."

"Don't forget me, John." Another black man in a suit said.

"Manny." John growled. Lucifer's eyes narrowed. The man had angel wings, but the wings were pitch black.

"You're one of Hell's fallen." Lucifer realized. "How did you escape?"

"Simple, my good friend Damien here broke me out." Manny said smugly. "Gotta say, for a mortal, he made pretty short work of… what was her name… Mazikeen?"

 _Flashback_

 _Hell_

 _Damien Darhk walked through the landscape of Hell, searching for a particular prisoner. He had recently discovered a spell that could transport him directly to the underworld, and after finding out that Andy Barclay had his own team, he decided to form his own. Finally, after a great deal of searching, Damien found a cell he was looking for. Peering inside, Darhk saw a man- no, an angel- in a gray suit and yellow eyes being chained up having his wings being torn off, over and over._

 _"Who are you?" A voice asked. Damien turned around, seeing a woman in leather and half her face seemed scarred. One of her eyes was normal, the other was dead white._

 _"I'm Damien Darhk." Darhk said. "And I'm here to take that being away." Damien pointed to the angel in the cell._

 _"Sorry, that won't happen." The demon, Mazikeen, said, taking out a pair of daggers. She had forged a new set, after giving her original daggers to her best friend, Chloe Decker. "Shame I have to kill you now. You look really cute." Maze began slashing at Darhk, who easily ducked and dodged the blades, before using his magic to fling Maze across the barren wasteland of Hell. When she got back up, Maze looked around around, but didn't see Damien anywhere._

 _"Coward!" Maze screamed. "Show yourself!"_

 _"Very well." Darhk's voice was heard. Maze turned around, just in time to see that Damien had taken one of her daggers and stabbed her in the stomach. "Hopefully this will send a message to your master that I am not playing games." Maze gasped, crumbling to the ground, before she drew her last breath and died. After wiping the blood off his suit, Damien walked back to the cell and freed the angel from his chains._

 _"Who are you?" The angel asked._

 _"The man who just saved you." Damien replied. "I understand you and I have a common enemy in John Constantine. Isn't that right, Manny?" The angel stiffened._

 _"He sent me to Hell." Manny snarled. "I want nothing more than to see him suffer."_

 _"That's good." Darhk said cheerfully. "But first, a gift." Darhk used his magic to give Manny his wings back, except that now they were the color black, indicating that he was now a Fallen._

 _"Now, have you ever visited the Golden Age of Piracy?" Damien asked, a sinister grin playing on his face._

 _Now_

"What?" Lucifer and Cain shouted. "Maze is dead?"

"Doesn't she just go to Hell?" Andy asked.

"No, it doesn't work that way!" Lucifer said, on the verge of crying for his friend. "Demon's don't have souls, so if she died, then that's it."

"Alright, enough talk." Damien announced. If we're really going to have a battle royale, let's get to it. I don't have all day."

"Constantine, take care of Eshu." Andy ordered. "Chas, engage Faust, and Lucifer, take care of Manny."

"With pleasure." Chas and Lucifer replied.

"Cain, see what you can do with Grodd." Nica continued. "Andy and I will take care of the Darhks." Everyone nodded, and together, they charged Darhk and his team.

"This is going to be fun." Damien chuckled, and while everyone else fought with their normal weapons, he and Nora took out their swords to engage the Barclays.


	21. The Fight of the Centuries

Andy and Nica drew their swords and slashed at the Darhks, who blocked their attacks with ease.

"Give up, Barclay." Damien hissed. "I'm a former member of the League of Assassins. You can't possibly hope to outmatch me in a duel."

"I'm willing to try my best at it." Andy retorted, as he rolled to the side and looked for an opening, while Nica sidestepped to avoid being stabbed by Nora.

"Why are you still here?" Nica asked. "The totem is destroyed."

"Yes, but you all have been a thorn in our side for too long." Nora countered, swiping at Nica, who barely blocked. Meanwhile, Lucifer extended his wings, as he and Manny took to the skies to fight.

"You were a soldier for Dad once." Lucifer yelled, punching Manny in the face. "How can you turn your back on him to destroy humanity?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Luci." Manny retorted, trying to kick the Devil, by missed by mere centimeters. "After all, you are considered the First of the Fallen."

"You know damn well that isn't me." Lucifer snapped, grabbing the fallen angel by the throat. "And I left Dad because I was tired of his games."

"As was I." Manny countered, punching Lucifer in the gut and causing them both to fall to the ground. "I just wanted to go the extra mile."

"By destroying all of humanity?" Lucifer asked, standing back up.

"Hey, I had to stick it to the big man upstairs in some way." Manny said, before snapping his fingers. "Now let's slow things down." As Manny's fingers snapped, everyone froze, as if time itself stopped.

"I had almost forgotten you were Amenadiel's twin…" Lucifer said, as he remembered his brother's death. Smiling at the distraction, Manny grabbed Lucifer by the throat, beginning to strangle him.

"Maybe you can say hi to your brother for me." Manny grinned. Lucifer began choking, and was about to die, when he looked straight at Manny, his eyes burning a bright red. Startled, even for an angel, Manny's grip loosened, and Lucifer used his strength to punch through the fallen's chest, ripping out his corrupted heart.

"I believe you killed another fallen, Imogene, this way." Lucifer said, as Manny fell to the ground. "Fitting that you die the same." Lucifer dropped the angel's heart, and crushed it under foot, causing everything to unfreeze.

"Come on mate, you can't seriously be kicking around with Darhk, are you?" Constantine asked, dodging a blast of fire from Benatu Eshu, before throwing a fireball of his own.

"That is none of your business, exorcist." Eshu side, preparing another blast of fire, but Constantine countered with his own blast, somehow locking the two streams of fire.

"Just friendly banter, before I kick your ass." Constantine shrugged, inching closer to the former warlord. Constantine kept walking closer to Eshu, and once he was feet away, John broke his stream, dodging the other stream, and swept Benatu's leg's out from under him.

"Stay down mate." Constantine advised, delivering a well placed right hook to the face. Constantine then walked over towards Chas, who was struggling with Faust.

"You can't possibly hope to stop me." The sorcerer boasted, using telekinesis to restrain Chandler. "You're grenade didn't kill me, and even if you do end me here, my soul will still roam free."

"Then let's take that power away then, shall we?" Constantine said behind him. Faust turned around, giving Chas the opportunity to stab the old man in the back.

"Binate Suul Ala Hell Cuande Esen Muerto!" Constantine chanted. Chas rolled Faust over, and slashed his throat.

"What have you done?" Felix asked.

"Oh, I just ensured that upon your death, your soul will ride the express lane to Hell." Constantine said casually. "Which will be about… now." Sure enough, Felix drew his last breath, then laid on the ground, dead.

Cain had thought he had seen everything in his time. Turns out he was right, because standing before him was a King Kong reject.

"What, did New York get tired of you?" Cain joked, as Grodd tried to pick him up with his hairy paws, but the world's first murderer easily rolled out of the way.

Shut up, foolish human. Grodd roared, standing to his full height, and ripping a tree out of the ground, swung at Cain, knocking him off his feet and into a rock.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" Cain asked, getting up and spitting out blood.

Grodd doesn't care. Grodd said, and used his telepathy to mentally attack Cain with his painful memories. Cain screamed, falling to his knees for a second, but quickly brought himself back up.

"My entire life has been a painful memory for thousands of years." Cain growled at the beast, pulling out a blunderbuss he had taken from one of Blackbeard's men. "Yours is nothing more than a blink of an eye." Cain fired two shots, one to Grodd's face, and the other towards his chest. Grodd tried to block the large musket ball, but the shot tore through the beast's skin, going straight through the body and head, completely obliterating the heart and brain. Grodd's corpse fell to the ground, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"It appears it wasn't beauty that killed the beast." Lucifer said, clapping from the scene.

Back with the Barclays, Andy and Nica were still fighting Damien and Nora one on one, when suddenly, Andy was quickly disarmed.

"Well, that was fun." Damien chuckled.

"Andy!" Nica yelled, throwing her sword towards her husband. Andy quickly caught it, and while Nora watched her father fight, Nica took her sword and held it to her throat.

"Yield." Nica ordered.

"Impressive." Nora admitted. "But we don't need swords to kill you." Nora's eyes turned blood red, and she instantly threw the sword away, grabbing Nica by the throat and draining her life force.

"Nica!" Andy yelled, but was flung to the side by Damien's magic. Nora continued sucking out Nica's life force, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Nora, don't!" Nora, Nica, and Andy frowned. That voice, was high-pitched, and sounded familiar to all of them. Nora turned around, seeing Alice Pierce.

"Alice?" Nora asked.

"So you do remember me?" Alice asked. "Please, don't kill my Aunty Nica!" Nora hesitated, but after remembering how Alice had befriended her in 2017, released Nica. Nica gasped for breath, before being tackled in a hug by her niece.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked. "You're supposed to be in Star City."

"I snuck aboard before you went to see Lucifer." Alice whispered mischievously. "Trixie is also on board." Before Andy said anything else, the three of them felt themselves being pushed away by Damien's magic, landing next to Lucifer, Cain, Chas, and Constantine.

"Aw, that was so sweet." Damien said, pretending to tear up. "I'm actually getting a little weepy. But now, I can just kill you all."

"There's no time, we need to leave." Benatu Eshu stated. "Grodd, Faust, and the angel are dead."

"Correction. Nora and I are leaving." Damien said, shocking everyone by freezing Eshu in place. "You're not."

"What is the meaning of this?" Eshu demanded.

"Well you see, the reason I brought you along was just to even the playing field." Damien explained. "Now, I just need that trinket around your neck." With a wave of his hand, Darhk snapped Eshu's neck, before grabbing the fire totem and tossing it to Nora.

"Here, darling, a souvenir." Damien joked. "Now, let's get out of here." Damien pulled out one of his stones, and it began to emit a golden light. Getting up, Nica ran as fast as she could towards Nora.

"Nica, wait!" Andy shouted, but it was too late, as Nica held onto Nora and the fire totem. The golden light blinded everyone, and by the time Andy looked around, Damien was gone, as were Nora and Nica.

"No!" Alice yelled. "She can't be gone."

"Alice, listen to me." Andy said, looking his niece in the eye. "I will find Nica. But I need you to go back to Star City. Take Trixie with you."

"I'm not going to just sit here while Aunty Nica is with that fucking psycho!" Alice shouted.

"Yes you are." Andy said sternly. "I can't risk losing you or Nica. And I won't fail." Andy and Alice looked at each other for a long moment, before Alice wrapped her arms around Andy in a hug.

"Okay, Uncle Andy." Alice whispered. "But promise me you'll bring her back."

"Um, Andy?" Constantine said. "We need to head back to the ship to search for Nica."

"I promise." Andy said, before breaking the hug. "Come on, we need to get back to the Waverider." Nodding, Alice and Andy stood up, and together, the crew went back to the timeship.


	22. New Allies

_Star City_

 _2018_

Andy, Constantine, Trixie, and Alice arrived in the Bunker, meeting with Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity.

"Thanks for looking after them." Andy greeted Oliver. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Andy." Oliver replied, shaking Barclay's hand. "I'll make sure they don't leave my sight."

"I'll call Decker and Espinoza right away." Diggle said. "She'll be relieved her daughter's been found after two months."

"It's February 2018 right now?" Andy asked. Diggle nodded. "Fuck, how is that even possible?"

"Time travel can be weird sometimes, mate." Constantine said, lighting a cigarette.

"Okay, both of you are staying here." Andy told the children. "Don't try to board the Waverider again."

"I'm not going to just sit here while Nica's missing." Alice said.

"Yes you will." Andy shot back. "I am not going to lose you too." Alice glared at her uncle, before throwing up her hands in surrender.

"Fine." Alice grumbled, and she, Trixie, and William walked away.

"Alright John, let's go." Andy said, and he and Constantine walked back to the Waverider. Once they arrived on deck, they were greeted by Lucifer.

"Glad to see you made it back." Lucifer said cheerfully.

"It was just to Oliver's." Andy grumbled, before looking around. "Where are Chas and Cain?"

"Chas is catching some sleep in one of the bunks, and Cain is in the library." Lucifer said. "Guess it needs things to jog his memory."

"So what now, Andy?" Constantine asked.

"We find Nica." Andy declared, feeling in his jacket for the magic time stone, but was surprised when he realized he lost it. "I'm sure Gideon will know."

"I'm sorry Captain Barclay, but I can't at the moment." Gideon spoke. "It takes time to pinpoint anachronisms."

"Shit." Andy muttered. "Then we'll need someone who has time traveled before."

"Well, you don't have to go too far for that one." A British voice said behind everyone. Andy turned around, his gun raised, and saw a man with short hair and a beard, with a brown trenchcoat. Next to him was an African American man with short hair, and in a leather jacket.

"Another brit? who the Hell are you?" Andy asked. "And how the Hell did you get on this ship?"

"My name is Rip Hunter." The man said. "And this is my ship. My friend here is Wallace West."

"I prefer to go by Wally." Wally said. "And we're here to help you guys out."

"Where are the Legends?" Rip asked, puzzled.

"They're dead." Andy said solemnly. "Damien Darhk killed them all."

"Oh, I'm… I didn't realize." Rip said, looking down. "Well, now is not the time. We need to find your wife, Nica… Pierce, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Andy replied. "How do you know?"

"This is my ship, and I… was a time master." Rip explained. "Now, do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I'm afraid not." Andy said, before taking out his picture with Nica. "But I have an idea on how to find out…"

"Andy, no." Constantine said. "You couldn't handle that magic in the 60s, what makes you think it'll work now?"

"I have to try, John." Andy said, before chanting and closing his eyes, focusing on Nica.

 _Chicago_

 _October 10th, 2017_

Nica and Nora felt like they were falling through time, before landing in an alley. Nica got up, gasping for breath, while Nora punched her in the face.

"You idiot!" Nora yelled. "What have you done?"

"I don't know." Nica admitted, before staring at Nora's feet. On the ground was the fire totem, crushed to pieces. "Oh, dammit."

"You've destroyed the Earth and fire totems." Nora shouted.

"You're father destroyed the air, Anansi, and water totems!" Nica yelled, exasperated. "Why do you want them anyway? From what I heard, they can stop Mallus!"

"Exactly!" Nora said. "You think I want to be possessed by this demon? He has had his hold over me for twenty five years! Do you have any idea what that's like, to be at the mercy of something so evil?"

"I do." Nica admitted. "My niece, Alice, told me when she met you. As in, you from 2017. She wasn't the only one possessed by Chucky."

"What?" Nora asked, shocked.

"It was only for two days, but that's not what I was talking about." Nica said. "For the first twenty five years of my life, I was a paraplegic because Charles Lee Ray stabbed my mother in the stomach when she was pregnant. I just recently got my legs back." Nora stood there, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry…" Nora stammered. "I didn't know." Suddenly, two Chucky dolls entered the alley.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The first doll said, before seeing who was in front of them. "Nica? But you're over there…" Nica quickly picked up a glass shard in the alley and stabbed the doll in the head, before slashing its throat and kicking it down the street. Nora used her magic to pick up the other doll and fling him into the sky and away from the two.

"Fuck." Nica muttered. "Now I know when we are."

"When?" Nora asked.

"We're in October 2017, the night Charles got his human body back, and his army of dolls attacked us." Nica explained. "I just hope Andy can contact us the way he did last time…" As if on cue, Andy appeared in front of them.

"Nica, thank god this worked!" Andy cried out. "Now, when are you?"

"We're in Chicago, the night we finally killed Chucky." Nica quickly said. Nodding, Andy turned to look at Nora.

"What's she doing there?" Andy asked.

"She got pulled through with me." Nica shrugged. "And the fire totem is destroyed."

"Dammit." Andy grumbled. "Okay, just stay there. We'll see if we can pick you up." Andy's form then faded, leaving Nica and Nora alone.

"Alright Nora." Nica said, facing Damien's daughter. "I don't care if you don't like me. I don't care if you're going to go back to your father. But if you want to survive, we will have to work together."

"Agreed." Nora muttered grudgingly, and began making their way around the battle raging on between Andy's makeshift team and Charles' army of Chucky dolls.

 _Nexus Chamber_

 _2018_

Damien Darhk teleported into the nexus chamber, beneath Star City. At first, he felt relieved, but after looking around, noticed that Nora was not with him.

"Nora…" Damien said softly, trying to remember what happened. In a flash, his mind went back to moments before he left 1717, when he saw Nica Pierce rush Nora, and the two spiraled through time, just a bit behind him in the timeline. With gritted teeth, Damien tried using the stone once more, but paused, not knowing where his daughter turned up.

"Damn!" Damien yelled, but got an idea. In an instant, Damien teleported to another time, not too long ago.

 _November 28th, 2017_

"I wonder what new face I'll be wearing next time." Eobard Thawne gloated, before speeding away from Barry Allen. He had recently joined Nazi doppelgangers from Earth X to take over Earth 1, but after realizing that they would lose, Thawne deserted his allies, after Barry spared him instead of killing him. Thawne smirked, vibrating his face to lose the image of Harrison Wells, and sped through Central City, trying to make a portal to go to a different time. Just then, he felt as if he was shoved by an invisible force, and flew into an alley, hitting a brick wall. Groaning, Thawne slowly got up, hearing clapping and seeing a man with blonde hair and a black suit.

"Bravo old friend." Damien Darhk mocked. "Almost feels like old times, just that the roles are… reversed."

"I understand the irony there." Thawne said, walking towards Darhk. "I didn't think I'd see you again, Damien."

"I've recently gotten a second chance at life, and surprisingly, it wasn't the Lazarus Pit." Damien said, before turning serious. "I need your help. My daughter has gone missing in time. I need you to find her."

"Not my problem, Darhk." Thawne said. "You and I were finished after we lost the Spear of Destiny." Eobard began speeding off, but soon felt himself being choked. He was then lifted into the air by the same invisible force, and turned around.

"I might have forgotten to mention this the first time, Eobard." Darhk said, his hand raised. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Find Nora, and I won't kill you." Damien released Thawne, who collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. When he looked up, Darhk was gone. With no other choice, the Reverse Flash opened a portal to the timeline, beginning to search for where Nora Darhk was stranded.


	23. The Rising Darhkness

_Chicago_

 _2017_

Nica and Nora continued to walk cautiously through alleyways, careful not to be seen by the past versions of Andy, Nica, or anyone from the past. Finally, they reached their destination, an old run down building. Nica looked in through the basement window, seeing there were surprisingly no dolls.

"What is this place?" Nora asked, as they climbed down from a small hatch.

"This was Charles Lee Ray's hideout." Nica explained. "It's where he kidnapped my mother."

"And why do you want us to go there?" Nora asked, confused.

"Do you have a better idea?" Nica challenged. Nora stood there, speechless, while Nica shrugged, and they looked around the cramped space for a while. Looking to a far corner, Nica noticed a small amulet with a red crystal in the middle, sitting next to a voodoo mask.

"Holy shit." Nica murmured, picking the amulet up. "I didn't think he would've kept it."

"My God…" Nora gasped, causing Nica to turn around. "That's the final totem… the death totem."

"You sure?" Nica asked. "This is the Heart of Damballa."

"I'm sure." Nora said. "Mallus once created a totem for his son, Damballa, to give to his followers to cheat death. In this case, Charles Lee Ray."

"Is that what this is really about?" Nica asked, annoyed as she put two and two together. "Your demon boss has a bone to pick with us because we killed his kids?" Nora nodded, giving her an apologetic look.

"Christ, who fucked him to have kids?" Nica asked sarcastically. Nora didn't laugh.

"Mallus mated with one of Eve's sisters, Lamashtu." Nora explained. "As I recall, in 2014, your friend Constantine had a run in with her, but using the power of her estranged lover Pazuzu, he killed her and banished her back to Hell." Just then, a flash of red lightning sped into the room, knocking Nica off her feet. Nica slowly got up, seeing the blur materialize into a man wearing a yellow suit.

"Miss Pierce, a pleasure to finally meet you." The speedster said.

"Thawne." Nica growled.

"Good to know I have fans." Eobard joked. "Unfortunately, now I'll have to kill you." Before the Reverse Flash could do anything, a yellow blur sped in as well, prompting Thawne to speed around the room and fight the other speedster. While Nora and Nica watched the fight, another man climbed down the ladder and into the hideout.

"Nica, are you alright?" Andy asked, hugging his wife.

"Yes, thank you." Nica replied, returning the embrace. "Listen, Nora just told me that Mallus is Damballa's father."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Andy muttered.

"She also said that the Heart of Damballa is the final totem." Nica said.

"Good, now I don't have to hunt for it." Damien Darhk entered the hideout from another entrance, and used his magic to freeze everyone except for Nora.

"Now, it's time to do something I should've done along time ago." Damien announced, grabbing the amulet from his daughter. "Ade due Mallus, I order you to come forth!" Nora's eyes turned red, and faced Damien.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME, DARHK?" Mallus demanded.

"Oh, just to do this." Damien said casually, placing his palm on Nora's body, just below the neck. " _Leveau mercier du kanjigar chaloitte. Septum Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette vohnostrum!"_ Mallus screamed, Nora's face turned a pale gray, and then, changed back to normal, her eyes going from blood red to a normal blue. Damien smiled, his eyes red for a moment, before fading to normal.

"What have you done?" Nora asked, voice stricken with fear.

"I have effectively destroyed Mallus, and absorbed his power." Damien said, relishing the feeling. "I can feel it… the power…"

"This is bad shit…" Andy muttered. Damien threw Nica, Andy, and Wally to one side of the room, focusing his attention on Reverse Flash.

"Eobard, I think you've finally outlived your usefulness." Damien said, grabbing the speedster by the throat and lifting him in the air. Thawne gasped, attempting to break free, but Damien held on with his demonic strength, and quickly sucked the life force out of the Reverse Flash as well. Chuckling, Darhk tossed Eobard's corpse away, but as he was turning around, Wally blasted him away with an air vortex created with his hands.

"Wally, get us the fuck out of here!" Andy yelled, grabbing Nica and holding onto her for dear life.

"What about the totem?" Nica asked.

"It doesn't matter." Nora said flatly. "My father drained the last of its essence when he absorbed Mallus' power. It's no more than a trinket now." Nodding, Wally grabbed ahold of Nora and Andy, who held onto Nica, and sped out of the hideout and kept running until they reached the Waverider, on the outskirts of the city.

"I don't get it." Nica said. "How did you know you'd need Wally to fight Thawne?"

"I had a hunch Darhk would use his old speedster friend to find Nora." Andy explained. "I almost feel bad for him…"

"And, what is she doing here?" Rip Hunter asked, pointing to Nora Darhk.

"It's okay, she wants to help." Nica said, turning to Nora. "Right?"

"Correct." Nora affirmed, before turning back to Andy's team. "My father has gone mad. He cast Mallus out of me, but he is now drunk with power."

"Do you have an idea where he would be?" Andy asked.

"We used Star City's nexus chamber as a base of operations." Nora said. "The best chance to find him would be there. But be careful."

"I'm not doing this alone." Andy said, indicating his team.

"No, you're not." Nora agreed. "I'm coming with all of you."

"You do realize that we might have to kill him, if that is even possible?" Nica asked.

"And he could be cast into Hell?" Constantine added.

"It really is not for the faint of heart." Lucifer concluded. Nora looked at everyone on the deck of the Waverider, a determined look in her eyes.

"Do what is necessary." Nora said. "That is barely my father anymore, and I don't want to see it wreck havoc across time."

"Alright then." Andy said, standing up. "Welcome to the Dark Legends. Gideon, take us back to Star City, 2018."

"Right away, Captain Barclay." Gideon said. Everyone strapped themselves into the chairs, and the ship time jumped back to the current time.


	24. Death of the Family

The crew of the Waverider, as well as Wally and Rip, entered the bunker, seeing only Oliver and Felicity.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Darhk absorbed Mallus, then killed Eobard Thawne." Constantine quickly said, sitting down and rubbing his temples. "Bloody Hell, I need a drink."

"Wait, Darhk now has the power of demon?" Felicity asked. "Oh my God, that just makes this a lot worse."

"Why?" Nica asked.

"Because we picked up a group of people about to enter city hall just five minutes ago." Felicity said, showing the footage. "After Darhk took control of a few select computers and announced where he was." Andy leaned in, seeing who showed up on the cameras.

"Oh shit." Andy murmured. "That's De Silva, Mom, Glen, and the Kincaids!"

"What are they doing?" Nica asked.

"Darhk mentioned that he had a hand in your friend, Tyler's, death." Felicity said.

"Oh Jesus." Andy said. "Felicity, patch me through to them. Oliver, see if you can get over there. Please." Oliver nodded, beginning to put on his suit.

"Dad, wait." William said, running over to Oliver. "What if you can't stop him?"

"I promise, William, I will come back." Oliver said softly, hugging his son. Meanwhile, Andy took out his cellphone and called De Silva.

"Kristen, what do you think you're doing?" Andy demanded.

"We're going to kill Damien Darhk." Kristen said on the other end. "You didn't even tell us Tyler died!"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know until we caught the man who did this." Andy said. "But please, do not take on Darhk! He's more powerful than you realize!"

"After all we've been through, I think we'll be fine." Kristen said, before ending the call.

"Damn." Andy muttered, throwing his phone onto the table.

"Don't worry, I'll get them out." Oliver said, wearing his suit and leaving the bunker.

"Should we go and help?" Lucifer asked.

"No, I have faith in Oliver." Andy said confidently. "He killed Darhk before."

"But no, he has the power of an actual demon." Cain added.

"Felicity, turn on the body cam." Nica ordered. Without being told twice, Felicity complied, turning on the computer.

 _Nexus Chamber_

Damien Darhk kept pacing around, wondering if Barclay's friends had taken the bait. His question was soon answered, when he saw the small group, consisting of Barclay's mother, the Kincaids, Tyler's wife, and Charles Lee Ray's son, all rush into the room.

"Damien Darhk, you're going to pay for what you have done." De Silva announced, holding up her rifle.

"Good, you all came for the party." Darhk laughed. "This is going to be fun." Glen threw a knife at Darhk, who simply held up his hand, stopping the knife in mid air. With a flick of his hand, Damien sent the knife back, impaling Glen right in the heart. The rest of the group began shooting at Damien, who turned all the bullets into dust, without moving an inch.

"Destroy the idol!" Kristen yelled, aiming her rifle at the Khushu idol. "That's the source of his power!"

"Go ahead. In fact, I don't even need it anymore." Damien held up his hand, and made a fist, destroying the idol. "I now have the power of a god." Damien picked up Jesse and flung him across the room, cracking his skull from blunt force trauma. Darhk then lifted Jade off the ground, choking her and leaving her suspended in mid air. Karen Barclay fired a bullet at him, but just like the knife, Damien stopped the bullet from reaching him, before sending the bullet backwards, penetrating Karen's head. Darhk twisted his hand, snapping Jade's neck, before turning his attention to Kristen. De Silva began backing away, only for Damien to lift her up and drag her towards him, and began to suck out her life force.

"It's funny. You were so focused on getting revenge for Ronald Tyler…" Damien said, slowly killing Kristen. "...You didn't stop to think that this is exactly what I wanted." Darhk completely sucked out De Silva's life, and cast her decomposing body to the side. Just as Darhk was about to leave, a man in a green hood showed up.

"Ah, Oliver." Damien said, before flinging the emerald archer across the room with his magic. "It's good to see my little green buddy again."

"Go to Hell." Oliver growled, firing two arrows.

"C'mon, we've done this dance before, don't insult me." Damien rolled his eyes, turning the arrows to dust, and freezing Oliver where he stood. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I want you to watch, as I tear this world apart."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, struggling. "Genesis failed. Rubicon is obsolete, we directed all the nukes into space."

"I'm not talking about Rubicon." Damien said. "I'm going to unleash the legions of Hell onto this world. Then, I'm going to keep expanding the gateway until it shatters the Earth into pieces." Darhk then took out a magic stone, and he and Oliver vanished.

 _Bunker_

"Shit!" Andy yelled, seeing what had happened on the body cam.

"We should've gone to help out Oliver." Chas said.

"Well, what now?" Cain asked.

"Cain's right, what do we do now?" Lucifer asked. "I'm not sure even I can stand up to Darhk's magic."

"Well, there was a woman from a casino in Hub City who had helped out Oliver fight Darhk two years ago." Constantine suggested. "Her name is Esrin Fortuna. Hopefully she'll be able to help."

"We'd better hope." Nica muttered.

"What about my dad?" William asked.

"We will get him back." Andy promised. "But we can't just go up against Darhk now."

"Anything you'll need from us?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, see if you can round up the rest of Team Flash." Andy asked. "We might need more than just ourselves to fight Darhk. Take Rip with you." Wally nodded, and grabbing ahold of Hunter, sped off to Central City.

"Alice, Trixie, stay with William." Nica instructed. "Felicity, you're coming with me and Andy. If you've been there before, you'd know who she is."

"The rest of you, stay here too." Andy told the rest of the Dark Legends. "We'll be back soon." Andy, Nica, and Felicity left the Bunker, and traveled to Hub City.


	25. Magic Lessons

_Hub City_

Andy, Nica, and Felicity arrived in Hub City, and per Felicity's instructions, parked at the underground casino.

"How did you know I was here before?" Felicity asked.

"It's like I told Oliver, I've researched him before." Andy explained. "It didn't take too long to put two and two together that you guys got outside help in fighting Darhk." Felicity looked around for a moment, seeing a woman in a blue dress.

"That's her." Felicity whispered, and the three walked up to the woman, who was playing a round of Blackjack.

"Excuse me, Miss Fortuna?" Felicity asked, causing the woman to turn around. "We need your help again." The woman turned around, showing a look of knowing.

"I know what you are going to ask me, Miss Smoak. Tell Constantine he still owes me." Fortuna said. "But I can not help you. This one has too much darkness in him."

"What?" Nica said out loud. "You're just going to brush us off?"

"I could give him unlimited tries, and he could still not be able to fight off his darkness." Fortuna continued. "Not even Oliver Queen could fend it off, and his darkness was considerably less."

"But he did." Felicity revealed. "He killed Damien Darhk once already."

"But now, he has the power of a demon of the highest tier." Esrin retorted. "You can't possibly hope to fight him."

"Look, I have to try." Andy said. "If I can't stop him, he will destroy the world." Esrin thought for a moment, before looking down.

"Fine." Fortuna decided. "But only once." Fortuna stood up, and led the three to the back of the casino, opening the doors and stepped inside. Before Andy knew it, they were in a completely different room, one that looked like the Nexus chamber beneath city hall.

"We're only trying this once, yes?" Fortuna asked.

"Agreed." Andy sighed.

"Alright, now focus on the light side of you, and you will repel Darhk's magic." Esrin explained. "But if your darkness is greater than the light, it will only fuel him." Esrin then expelled a small amount of dark magic from her hand. Andy held his hands to try to repel the magic, but it was too much, and he was overwhelmed. The darkness enveloped Barclay, and he found himself fighting multiple Chucky dolls. While Andy was thrown to the ground, he began having memories of the friends he failed, the family he watched die. He saw Kyle and Norris killed by Chucky, then Karen and Glen murdered by Darhk. Andy gasped, and fell to his knees, back in the chamber.

"What the fuck just happened?" Andy asked.

"I warned you." Fortuna said. "Your darkness is too great. You could not even repel that small amount of magic. There is nothing I can do for you."

"So that's it?" Nica asked. "Can't you come with us to stop Darhk?"

"I made a sacred vow to never interfere with the affairs of mortals." Fortuna replied.

"Oh, forgot she was immortal." Felicity whispered.

"Well, is there anything else you can do?" Andy asked.

"Well… there is a prophecy I have heard of." Fortuna began. "It was prophesied that someone with too much darkness would be able to fight off a demon on that alone."

"I thought you said that if my darkness outweighs my light, I will just make Damien Darhk stronger." Andy said.

"Yes, but there is a chance that someone's darkness could be too much for him." Fortuna said. "It would… overload him, if you will." Andy nodded in understanding, and the four of them went back to the casino. Fortuna went off to play another round of Blackjack, while Andy and Nica sat at the bar.

"I'm just going to wait in the car." Felicity announced. "Save a couple bottles for me!" Andy and Nica smirked, and ordered a scotch and brandy.

"We need to figure out how to beat his magic." Nica said.

"I know." Andy replied, drinking his scotch. "I just don't know how."

"What about what she said about darkness?" Nica asked. "If we find someone who's darkness is too powerful, it can destroy Damien Darhk."

"Where do you think we'll find that?" Andy asked. Just then, a woman sat down next to Nica, wearing a black jacket and had green eyes and black hair.

"Barb?" Nica asked, her mouth hung open.

"Hi, Nica!" Barb said enthusiastically.

"Your sister?" Andy asked, confused.

"Barb, I thought you were dead!" Nica exclaimed.

"No, I just blacked out." Barb said, ordering a drink. "How ya been?"

"Nica, she died." Andy warned. "We both know it. Chucky stabbed her eye out."

"But she's right here Andy." Nica said.

"Nica, wait-" Andy almost shouted. Just as Nica turned around, Barb's left eye fell out, leaking blood out of the socket.

"Jesus!" Nica yelled, looking up. Barb turned to her, her other eye turned white and her fingernails extended like talons.

"Nica, look out!" Andy said. Barb threw Nica into a poker table causing players to scream and run away. Barb roared, grabbing Andy.

"You should have minded your own business, Barclay!" Barb yelled, throwing Andy into a glass wall, before turning to the bartender and ripping his heart out.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you both." Barb said with glee, before a shotgun blast was heard, ripping a hole through Barb's torso. Andy and Nica looked behind Barb, seeing a middle aged man with the shotgun, a blue shirt, and what looked like a chainsaw for a hand.

"No fucking way." Andy said in awe.

"Sorry I'm late to the party." The man said. "Is there still time for a foursome?"

"Dad, don't you remember what you told me?" A girl, no older than teenage years asked. She was standing next to the man, and holding a dagger with a bone hilt. "Shoot first, ask questions never." Barb growled, running toward the man, who stood still and simply ran his chainsaw through Barb's chest, before firing off the second shotgun blast in her face, exploding Barb's head.

"Well I'll be damned." Andy muttered, slowly getting up and helping Nica. "Ash fucking Williams. I'm a big fan of your work."

"Yours too, Barclay." Ash replied. "Oh, and this is my daughter, Brandy. How nice of you to meet us."

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked. "Elk Grove is a ways from here."

"Some asshole read from the Necronomicon again, and it wasn't me this time." Ash explained. "I've been tracking a lone deadite across the last few states. I just didn't think it'd lead me to you guys."

"All of you, out!" Fortuna screamed. "You have trashed my casino!"

"Whoa there, honey, maybe we can work something out." Ash suggested. Fortuna simply snapped her fingers, causing Ash to be knocked a few feet away and fall flat on his ass.

"Alright, I can take the hint." Ash grumbled, before he, Brandy, Andy, and Nica went outside. "So what were you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to save the world." Nica said, before something clicked. "Say, do you know who read from the Necronomicon?"

"Well, I did hear from a guy that some other guy 'borrowed' the book from a bitch who wrote it." Ash said, trying to remember. "He was dressed all in black, looked a bit balding, I thought I heard his name was Danny… nah, Donnie…"

"Damien?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, that!" Ash said, snapping his fingers. "Why, is he a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly." Nica said, fear in her voice. "Shit, that's how he plans on unleashing Hell and destroying the world."

"Sorry, what?" Brandy asked.

"We need to get back to Star City and find Oliver, fast." Andy announced. "C'mon, you guys might as well come with." Andy, Nica, Ash, and Brandy walked to the car, where Felicity was waiting.

"Wait a minute, who are these guys?" Felicity asked.

"Someone who's here to help you, sweet cheeks." Ash replied, sitting next to his daughter. "Well, how's that for bring your daughter to work day?"

"Felicity, just get us back to Star City, and quick." Nica said.

"No problem." Felicity replied, starting the engine. "Right before you guys got in, Lucifer called to tell me that Alice, William, and Trixie are gone."

"Jesus, again?" Andy asked. "Then step on it. Now we have to find them too." Felicity nodded, and immediately put the pedal to the floor, speeding back to Star City.


	26. Rescue Mission Gone Bad

_Star City_

"Just how the fuck did you let them go?" Andy angrily asked, as he stormed into the bunker, everyone else following behind.

"We kind of got into an argument of what we should do." Cain gave the rundown.

"And then Nora decided to go Linda Blair on us." Lucifer added.

"That's impossible." Nica said. "Mallus is destroyed, she shouldn't still be possessed."

"Not necessarily." Constantine interrupted. "Darhk now has Mallus' powers, including possession."

"Darhk is possessing his own daughter?" Chas asked. "He really has gone off his rocker."

"Felicity, see what you can do about finding Alice, William, and Trixie." Andy said.

"No problem." Felicity replied, heading to the computer. "Hopefully, they were seen by the CCTV footage in the last hour…" Felicity accessed the street cameras, pinpointing where the kids went.

"Found it!" Felicity yelled. "They're at Stonehaven, at the Darhk's old home."

"My father is a creature of habit." Nora mumbled.

"Alright." Andy said, turning to Nica. "Nica, Lucifer, with me. The rest of you, stay here for now. If you have any allies to call in, now would be the time."

"Including us?" Ash asked.

"Of course that includes you." Nica muttered.

"Good, 'cause I thought I was just gonna get blackout drunk." Ash said, before taking Brandy's phone and making a couple calls. Suddenly, a flash of yellow lightning entered the room.

"Wally!" Nica exclaimed, before noticing that Kid Flash wasn't alone. "Barry. It's good to see you both."

"Likewise." Barry Allen greeted. "Good news. Cisco and Caitlin were able to make a cure for your hallucinations." Barry reached into his pocket and gave Nica a syringe with a light blue liquid.

"Great." Nica said, rolling up her sleeve and injecting herself with the cure. For a few minutes, everyone held their breath, until Nica opened her eyes, and smiled.

"It worked." Nica said softly. "I can't hear Chucky anymore."

"That's wonderful." Andy said. "I'm glad you're cured, but we have to go now. C'mon." Andy, Nica, and Lucifer quickly exited the bunker, while Barry and Wally went back to Central City, and drove over to where Darhk was keeping Oliver.

 _Stonehaven_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alice asked William. Soon after the adults in the bunker started arguing, William convinced Alice and Trixie to help him rescue Oliver. Now, they stood just outside, looking through the window. Oliver was bound to a chair, being watched by Nora's doctor from Sumner Asylum.

"I'm not going to sit around while my dad is kidnapped." William muttered. "What would you do if your aunt was taken?"

"Fair enough." Alice admitted. "How did you even know where he was?"

"When I gave him a hug, I snuck a tracker in his boots." William explained. "Ready?"

"As ready as we'll be." Trixie muttered, with Alice nodding in agreement. William picked the lock with an arrow, then kicked the door in, firing an arrow and hitting the doctor in the chest. The doctor barely groaned, before falling over.

"William?" Oliver said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, dad." William said, cutting the ropes that bound Oliver.

"It's a trap." Oliver sighed, as William, Trixie, and Alice were frozen on the spot. The younger Nora walked in, using her magic to freeze the intruders. When she saw Alice though, she immediately dropped her guard.

"Alice?" Nora asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nora, please." Alice pleaded. "Let us go with him."

"But he killed my dad!" Nora yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Oliver.

"He didn't have a choice!" William shouted. "He tried to destroy the world last time!"

"Nora, listen to me." Alice said again. "Do you remember what I told you back in that coffee shop?"

"That our parents don't define us…" Nora remembered, confused.

"My uncle once had a friend, named Glen." Alice began. "His father was Chucky. He didn't become a killer, just like his dad. He helped stop Chucky."

"Whatever happened to him?" Nora asked, unfreezing everyone.

"He… he died." Alice said, staring at the floor, deciding to leave out the part that Damien killed him. Just then, Andy, Nica, and Lucifer walked into the house.

"Alice, thank God you're alright." Nica said, hugging her niece. Andy walked over, about to put himself between Nora and Alice, but Alice quickly stood in front of him.

"It's alright, Uncle Andy." Alice said. "She's a friend." Suddenly, they all heard clapping.

"Bravo, Nora dear." Damien Darhk said, entering the room. "Bravo. You almost had me fooled."

"Daddy?" Nora said, shocked. "No, these are my friends."

"No, honey, they're not." Damien said, his voice on edge. "Oliver Queen killed me, remember?"

"They told me you tried to destroy the world." Nora said. "Did you…?" Damien saw no point in lying to his daughter.

"Yes." Darhk said. "But only to spare you from living without a mother."

"But what about everyone else who has a family?" Nora asked, angered. Damien remained silent.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Darhk finally said. "You weren't the one I wanted, Oliver. I just wanted Barclay and his family." In an instant, Oliver took William's bow and fired an arrow. Darhk rolled his eyes and stopped the arrow mid air, but before he got a good look, the arrow exploded, stunning Darhk for a brief moment.

"Lucifer, get us all out of here!" Andy yelled. Lucifer extended his wings, and grabbing Oliver and Trixie, who held on to William and Nora, began to fly off. Andy, Nica, and Alice were about to grab on, but were thrown across the room.

"You're not getting away." Darhk said. "The party's just getting started." By the time Lucifer looked back, they were already miles above ground.

"Damn! We have to go back!" Trixie said.

"No! We will get them back, but right now, we need to get you kids to the bunker!" Oliver argued. Back in Darhk's home, Damien pinned Andy, Nica, and Alice to the wall.

"You know, if there's one thing that I agreed with, it was Mallus exchanging your souls for the Rays." Damien said, walking over to the mantle and pulling down a book, revealing it to be the Necronomicon. "Jeez, getting this off of the Dark One was no easy challenge. But after I told her my genius plan of switching a few residents of Hell, she was on board with it."

"So that was your plan all along?" Andy asked. "Send us to Hell, bring Chucky and his wife back? Newsflash, asshole: we've already been to Hell, and have faced our inner demons!"

"Perhaps you have been to Mister Morningstar's level of Hell, but certainly not the one where I'm sending you." Damien retorted. "I'm going to send you where you are constantly plagued with doubt. Soon, you'll forget Chucky even existed."

"And that's your endgame?" Nica taunted. "What happened to destroying the world?"

"Don't worry, I'm still doing that. Just instead of nukes, it'll be sinkholes." Darhk promised, flipping pages of the Necronomicon. "I just need a weapon that can kill a demon of the highest order. Now, just give me a moment, I'm going to remove one less obstacle. _Amagi de Mercier!_ " The fireplace spewed flames, creating a portal to Hell. Damien smirked, and with a wave of his hand, sent Andy, Nica, and Alice tumbling into Hell, not knowing what was waiting for them on the other end, but were about to find out.


	27. Hellbound

_Harrogate Institute_

Andy woke up screaming, he had just had one of the worst nightmares he ever experienced about Chucky. Looking around, he noticed he was in a small white room, with a bed and table. On the table were pictures of him as a boy with his mother, and Kyle.

"Where the fuck am I?" Andy asked, confused. This looked nothing like Hell, or at least the Hell that he went to days ago. A man suddenly entered the room with a clipboard.

"You had a nightmare again." The man stated. The man looked older, with white hair, a mustache and beard, and was wearing a full suit, including a vest. At first, Andy didn't recognize him, but then, something in his mind clicked.

"Doctor Foley?" Andy asked. "What the Hell is going on?"

"So you do remember me." Foley said, writing something down. "That's good. Yesterday, you couldn't. And I'm your psychiatrist, Andy. Have been for the last thirty years."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Andy asked. "I've never been in Harrogate for more than a couple days! You know this, I came here with Chucky's head five years ago!"

"Andy, I've been your doctor ever since your breakdown." Foley said calmly. "You murdered two people when you were a child. Maggie Peterson and Eddie Caputo. You kept being sent to different asylums, before you were transferred here."

"Don't tell me we're doing that bullshit again." And said, irritated. "My mother and Mike proved my innocence! That wasn't me, Foley. You know that. It was Chucky."

"After the murders, you claimed your doll did it." Foley continued. "It all hinged on the doll being possessed by Charles Lee Ray, who has been dead for decades. Ever since, I have been trying to help you destroy your delusions."

"And you really think you can help me?" Andy asked. "Rid me of my so called delusions?"

"Oh, I know I can." Foley said. "After all, I have a couple patients who share this delusion."

"Really?" Andy asked. "Like who?"

"Don't you remember?" Foley asked. "There are other patients here who claim to have seen Chucky. A couple to mention are Nica and Alice Pierce, who have both been here for five years now-" Andy grabbed Foley by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Where are they?" Andy yelled. "Tell me now, Dammit!"

"Andy please!" Foley gasped. "I can't breath!"

"God dammit, if you hurt them, I swear to God-" Foley took out a syringe and violently injected Andy with a sedative. Andy stumbled around, disoriented.

"We will destroy your delusions, Andy." Foley declared. "I am not giving up on you." Andy fell to the ground, unconscious for the time being.

 _Star City_

Lucifer got back to the bunker as quickly as he could, which was considerably difficult, carrying three different people.

"What the bloody Hell happened?" Constantine asked.

"Darhk, he has them." Lucifer said, panting as he set everyone down.

"Then we need to go rescue them." Cain said, loading a gun.

"No, we can't right now." Oliver interjected. "We've seen what Darhk can do. Not even the Devil stands a chance."

"Thanks for the input, mate." Lucifer grumbled. "But he's right. If Darhk really did kill Maze before he absorbed Mallus, then he isn't that far off from killing the most powerful demons without breaking a sweat."

"Well, we're not going to just sit on our hands and do nothing while they're just in Stonehaven!" Felicity exclaimed.

"They're not in Stonehaven." Younger Nora said, causing everyone to turn to her. "Before Alice and William got there, Dad told me he was going to send them someplace they can't get out."

"Hell." Trixie realized.

"But all three of them have been to Hell before." Chas said. "What's the point in sending them there again?"

"Maybe they're not in the same Hell." Older Nora guessed.

"Nora's right." Lucifer said. "There are many different realms of Hell. I rule one of the deepest circles. The cenobites rule over another circle. There's a demon named Baal who likes using mind games to torture victims. You get the idea."

"Did he say anything specific?" Oliver asked. "Where he might have sent them?" Younger Nora glared at the Green Arrow.

"Why should I answer you?" Younger Nora spat. "You killed my dad."

"Then answer me." Older Nora said. "You can trust me, because I'm you, but from the future." Younger Nora bit her lip, before responding.

"He said something about making sure they'll forget about the doll, that they'll think it was all a delusion." Younger Nora said. "Then he used that book, the one he called the Necronomicon, to cast them there."

"He's in Baal's realm." Ash immediately said. "One time, he kidnapped me into thinking that I was in a nuthouse. Sounds exactly like him."

"Ash is right." Lucifer announced, before taking out the pentecostal coin. "C'mon. Williams, you're with me. Oliver, take charge of the situation before we all come home." Ash and Lucifer held onto each other, before Lucifer flipped his coin, and they vanished in a circle of flames.


	28. Shocking Situations

_Harrogate Institute_

Andy gasped awake the next morning, having another nightmare. Sitting up in his bed, he looked at Doctor Foley.

"What the Hell did you do to me?" Andy asked.

"You're one of my hardest patients, Andy." Foley said, ignoring the question. "After a small conversation, people tend to see my reality as the truth. There's something special about you though…"

"How about you give up the fucking charade and I'll show you special." Andy threatened.

"Does the patient need anything?" Nurse Ashley asked, stepping inside.

"It's alright, Ashley. You can leave us." Foley ordered, not even looking at her. Ashley nodded, and left. "Andy, you have to understand. You murdered your babysitter and a lowlife."

"Says you, you fucking pervert." Andy retorted. Foley sighed, standing up.

"I think it's time we try a new tactic." Foley reached down and showed Andy a doll with red hair and Good Guy overalls. "Since you can't fight your delusions, I brought a friend who can help." The doll was put on Andy's lap, who turned its head.

"This isn't me, I'm not doing this." Andy protested.

"Like you didn't kill Maggie and Eddie?" Foley asked.

"What's up, buddy?" The doll said, in a voice sounding like Chucky. "Come on, you can talk to me, Andy."

"This is fucking stupid." Andy muttered.

"You're stupid!" The doll said.

"Fuck off." Andy yelled. "What are you anyway?"

"I'm the symbol of your delusions." The doll explained. "I'm ready to face reality, and believe the doctor."

"Get the fuck off me!" Andy shouted, punching the doll off him. As the doll hit the wall, it slid down slowly, revealing a trail of blood coming from its head. Andy groaned, falling out of the bed and crawling out of his room, making his way down the hallway. After finally being able to pull himself back up, Andy walked his way down the corridors.

"Andy?" Foley asked, walking down the hall. "Where are you? I want to help you!" Andy ducked in another room, while Foley passed him. Andy took a look around the room. It seemed just like his, but with a picture of a little girl. Andy walked to the table, and picking up the picture, realized it was Alice Pierce.

"Andy, is that you?" A voice was heard. Andy turned around, seeing Nica. With a gasp, Andy noticed Nica was in a wheelchair again. "What's going on?"

"Nica?" Andy asked. "I think we're in Hell."

"Why does it look like Harrogate?" Nica asked. "And, I don't think I can move my legs."

"I don't know." Andy admitted. "I think this place is fucking with us. It's trying to make us believe we're insane."

"Well, we've already been there, done that." Nica smirked. "Where's Alice?"

"I don't know." Andy said, before the door was thrown open, and Nurse Carlos stepped in.

"On the ground, Barclay! Now!" Carlos yelled, putting Andy's face to the ground and his arm behind his back. "You know the drill!" Nica attempted to fight Carlos, but he pushed her wheelchair in a corner so she couldn't move.

"You can't escape this, Andy." Foley said, walking in. "You must face your delusions."

"Oh, I'm facing them." Andy yelled. "Because they're real, you twisted fuck!"

"I'll show you what's real." Foley sneered, as Carlos tased Andy. In an instant, he felt himself being electrocuted, and opening his eyes, noticed his was being given electroshock therapy. After seeing Foley, Andy smirked, and spat out whatever was put in his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Andy yelled. "Is that all you got?"

"It's a shame none of my therapy has done you any good, Andy." Foley said, scribbling something on a clipboard. "We need to destroy these delusions for good."

"You're not gonna break me, asshole." Andy taunted. "Go ahead and shock me again. This isn't the first time I've done this shit." Foley obliged, turning up the shocks, all the while Andy heard him saying that Chucky was never real, and he was the murderer. The zapping finally stopped, and Andy looked over to his left, seeing Ronald Tyler.

"Tyler!" Andy shouted, "You're alive! Wait, you can't be here, you don't deserve Hell!"

"You're right, I don't." Tyler agreed. "But you do."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that shit again." Andy said. "I am not going to believe I belong in Hell-" Andy and Tyler were then shocked again, this time at full power, while Andy's clothes began smoking. Barclay looked over, seeing that Tyler had already become fried, he was nothing more of a charred corpse.

"No!" Andy screamed. "You fucking bastard!" The machine kept electrocuting Andy, and he eventually blacked out.

 _Hell_

"You know, I've never actually been here before." Ash said, as he and Lucifer walked through Hell. "Looks like a nice place to vacation, though."

"Whatever you say, Williams." Lucifer muttered. "I could've taken Constantine or even Cain, but I went with the dumbest human here…" Lucifer stopped, seeing two cells with the opened.

"Damn, they really were traded." Lucifer realized, before making his way towards another cell that was further down. Peering inside, Lucifer saw four demons, dressed all in black. One was bald and wearing dark glasses. One had her throat exposed. Another had no eyes, and was constantly chattering its teeth. The final demon had pins and needles sticking out of its head.

"This way, come on." Lucifer said, opening the door and greeting the demons. "Hello, Pinhead. It's been awhile."

"That it has, Morningstar." Pinhead agreed, before turning his attention to Ash. "Have you brought us another one?"

"Not this time, old friend." Lucifer replied. "We need to enter Baal's realm."

"That will come at a price." Pinhead said. Ash stepped forward, loading his shotgun.

"Look asshole, we need to get to Bill's place, so step aside!" Ash snarled.

"Oh Father, humans are so stupid…" Lucifer muttered, before ripping the shotgun out of Ash's hands. "Excuse his outbursts. We will compensate you for this."

"How will you do it?" The female cenobite asked.

"I've noticed that three souls have escaped Hell." Lucifer said. "One of which you have had the most fun in torturing. Let us enter Baal's realm and retrieve the Barclays, and we will return them to Hell where they belong."

"Agreed." Pinhead decided, forcing him and the other cenobites to step aside. Lucifer thanked Pinhead, and he and Ash ventured through the cenobites realm.

"Next time, keep your mouth shut." Lucifer ordered. "Let me do the talking." Lucifer and Ash kept walking through the labyrinth like realm, before coming to a tunnel.

"Down here." Lucifer said, and after walking a while, reached a door that resembled a cell from the Harrogate Institute. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer opened the cell door, and he and Ash went inside.


	29. Asylum Escape

_Harrogate Institute_

Andy found himself in a chair in the day room, staring at a television screen as it played an episode of Woody Woodpecker.

"Seen this one before." Andy grumbled, turning around and almost jumping out of his skin when he saw Nica inches from him.

"Andy." Nica whispered. "We have to find Alice. Who knows what Damien Darhk did with her!"

"Alright, follow my lead." Andy said, pretending to go in a fit of rage and knocking chairs and tables over. Nica pretended to laugh maniacally, as she threw objects all around the room. After completely tearing the room apart, the doctors finally barged in, grabbing Andy and trying to restrain him. Andy grabbed Carlos and got on top of him, ripping his key card off him before hitting him. On the second punch, Carlos grabbed Andy's fist, and getting up, kicked Barclay to the ground, before beating him into unconsciousness, as well as restraining Nica.

Hours later, Andy woke up in his bed again. It was nighttime, and he heard someone talking.

"Rise and shine!" The doll said. Andy groaned, raising his hand, revealing he still had the card. "Andy! You'll get us in trouble! What're ya doing?"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here." Andy growled. "Now shut up, and I won't fuck you up a second time, got it?" The doll gulped, before nodding its head. "Good." Andy got up and exited his room, walking to Nica's door.

"Nica!" Andy whispered. "C'mon, we're busting out!" Nica wheeled over to the door, and followed Andy.

"What about Alice?" Nica asked.

"I got an idea where she is." Andy murmured. The pair walked further down the hallway, finding the out isolation cell Andy was in. Peeking inside, they found Alice in a corner, crying. Andy used the keycard to open the door, and he ran towards Alice.

"Alice!" Andy nearly shouted. "Come on, we're leaving!"

"Uncle Andy?" Alice asked, looking up. "I didn't think you'd come. It's felt like years…"

"It's not. I know it's not." Andy said. "Come on, we're here now, we're getting out." Andy, Nica, and Alice ran down the hallway, towards the entrance. Just as they got to the day room, they found a metal door with a keypad and card reader.

"Shit!" Andy yelled. "I don't remember this!"

"That's because it's a new addition." A voice said behind them. Turning around, Andy saw Doctor Foley with nurses Carlos and Ashley.

"You son of a bitch." Andy said, stepping forward. Suddenly, the doll bit Andy, who screamed and threw the doll at a wall, causing it to die again.

"You know, I thought you and Nica would forget about the doll." Foley said. "It seems you're not as weak as Damien Darhk said."

"You're still working with him?" Nica asked. Foley smirked and nodded.

"You're still the same Doctor Foley." Andy realized. "You're not an illusion from Hell."

"Then let's kill him again!" Alice shouted.

"Even if you kill us, you can't escape this." Foley said.

"You really wanna bet, asshole?" A familiar voice said. Andy turned around, seeing Ash Williams and Lucifer on the other side of the doors. Ash pulled out his shotgun, blowing the door open.

"You know, you gotta do better at scrambling someone's brains." Ash taunted, before blowing Foley's head off. "Maybe next time, you can ask Bill."

"We need to go. Now!" Lucifer said, and the five of them ran out of Harrogate, into the snow. Lucifer pulled out his pentecostal coin, and after flipping it in the air, the five were surrounded by flames, and were transported back to the mortal plane of existence.

 _Star City_

Lucifer, Ash, Andy, Nica, and Alice teleported back to the Bunker, with Lucifer collapsing the power he had to use.

"How long have we been gone?" Andy asked.

"Only about ten seconds." Felicity replied.

"Impossible." Nica said. "It felt like years."

"You should know this, Nica." Lucifer groaned, standing up. "Time moves slower in Hell. Thirty seconds up here is equal to thirty years down there."

"Great." Alice said. "At least we still have time to stop Darhk. Does anyone have an idea what he'd be doing now?" Almost no one spoke up.

"He did say that he needs a weapon powerful enough to kill a demon of the highest order…" Trixie said. "But aren't these demon daggers enough?"

"Fortunately not." Lucifer said. "If it was, that would kill me with a simple scratch. A feat not even the flaming sword can do. Luckily that's gone…"

"What about the Spear of Destiny?" Adult Nora asked. "I heard it can rewrite reality, maybe it can destroy demons."

"Not possible." Oliver Queen spoke. "Sara, she… changed it to make sure it has no power here."

"Maybe not one of this Earth." Constantine said, causing everyone to look at him. "I had our friends at STAR Labs look into other Earths that have the Spear. Turns out, a version of me once came into conflict with the Devil's son, Mammon, over the Spear."

"Not mine." Lucifer said, bringing his hands up. "What they perceived as Lucifer was most likely the First of the Fallen."

"And what Earth is this?" Andy asked.

"Earth-33." Constantine answered. "It's half of 66, which is one number away from 666-"

"We get it." Nica said.

"Alright, John, Lucifer, with me. We're going to visit our friends in Central City." Andy announced. "The rest of you, sit tight."

"You're going to kill my father, aren't you?" Younger Nora asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nora- me- it might be unavoidable." Adult Nora said.

"How can you say that?" Younger Nora asked. "He's our father!"

"Who tried to kill us, as well as everyone else on the planet." Adult Nora said. "And he killed a friend of Oliver Queen's."

"No, no." Younger Nora denied. "You're lying."

"I don't lie to myself." Adult Nora said. "Felicity, show the footage of Iron Heights prison, at 11:50 PM, on April 8th, 2016."

"Please don't do this." Felicity begged.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Adult Nora apologized. Felicity had a nervous look, but showed the footage from the prison

 _Iron Heights Footage_

 _April 8th, 2016_

 _11:50 PM_

" _Andy here might have mentioned that his brother John worked for the Green Arrow, or should I say Oliver Queen?" Damien Darhk said, regaining the power of the Khushu idol and restraining Team Arrow. "Oh, and I know what you're all thinking, but no, he didn't tell me-" Darhk pointed to Malcolm Merlyn, who entered the prison. "-It was really a hop, skip, and a jump from the whole Diggle connection, to you, to your little sister, to your ex-girlfriend. But when you came to rescue the boy William, that look on your face. That was a father's look. I should've recognized in there and then."_

" _We need to get out of here right now." Merlyn suggested._

" _Patience." Damien said, throwing Diggle and Thea to the other side of the room. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Miss Lance, nine months ago, I made your daddy a promise. I told him what I'd do if he betrayed me." Oliver got up and shot an arrow to Darhk's head, who simply caught the arrow and froze the Green Arrow once more. For his part, Darhk was surprised Oliver had broken free. "Impressive. Now where was I? Oh yeah. I want you to give your father a message from me. I want you to tell him-" Darhk stabbed Laurel in the stomach with the arrow. "-That I am a man of my word." Darhk released Oliver and Laurel, who collapsed on the floor, before he, Andy Diggle, and Merlyn left the prison._

"She died nine minutes later." Adult Nora said, shutting off the video. She looked over to her younger self, seeing her about to cry.

"All this time…" Younger Nora whispered. "I never knew…"

"You see why we have to help Queen and his friends?" Adult Nora asked. Younger Nora nodded.

"Tell me." Young Nora asked. "What happened to Ray and Zari?"

"They… died." Andy said solemnly. "Darhk sent a Good Guy doll onto the Waverider, and it killed everyone there except me." Upon hearing that information, Young Nora broke down crying.

"They were my only friends." Nora cried. "They saved me from Mallus…"

"Mallus is gone now." Nica said. "Damien absorbed him, and is using his power to destroy the world." Younger Nora looked up, having a look of determination in her eyes.

"I'm going to help you." She said. "He's my father, but I don't want to see this world burn to the ground."

"That's great." Andy said. "Alright, John and I are going. Everyone else, gather up as many allies as possible, in case Darhk does unleash all of Hell upon us." With that, Andy and Constantine exited the bunker, taking Chas' cab to Central City.


	30. Dangerous Habits

_Central City_

"Okay, the cerebral inhibitor didn't work, what can we possibly use to stop Devoe?" Cisco asked, trying to brainstorm ideas.

"Honestly, at this point, I don't know." Harry Wells replied, fiddling with a red ball. "He has the power of multiple meta humans. He's basically unstoppable."

"You could just shoot him." Andy suggested, as he walked inside STAR Labs. "A little old fashioned, but got any better ideas?"

"Back so soon?" Wally asked. "Did you miss us?"

"Yeah, call it that, mate." Constantine said. "We need you to transport us to Earth 33."

"The one with your less good looking doppelganger?" Cisco asked. "Sure, but what for?"

"We have reason to believe Damien Darhk might go there to retrieve that world's Spear of Destiny." Andy explained. Nodding in understanding, Cisco led them to the room that once housed a breach, created a portal to the other Earth.

"You might want to take us with you." Cisco said, indicating himself and Barry.

"Alright, come on." Andy said. "If this doesn't go right, I might actually go back in time and kill Chucky in the 60s."

"Absolutely not." Barry quickly said.

"Why the fuck not?" Andy asked harshly.

"Because…" Cisco began. "When I vibed you, I saw you from another life. One where Alice was in a doll's body, and all your friends were in Harrogate Institute with Nica as Chucky picked them off, one by one..." Cisco grabbed Andy's hand again, this time to show him what he had vibed.

 _Vision_

 _Harrogate_

 _"This is the end, fucker!" Andy yelled, shooting Chucky square in the chest. Chucky flew back into a wall, blood splattering the floor. Andy got up, and just as Chucky was about to attack once more, Andy shot him once, twice, three times. Andy fired a fourth shot, hitting Chucky in the head, and the doll slumped to the floor._

 _"You sent Alice here?" Chucky asked, genuinely surprised. Andy nodded._

 _"You'd be amazed how much she learned in controlling her doll body." Andy said, giving a sideways glance to Alice. "But she did have some help."_

 _"Fuck you!" Chucky yelled, and Andy stomped on his head, crushing the plastic and revealing blood and brains. Andy sighed, and after checking his ammo, reloaded his pistol. Slowly, Andy walked over to Nica, Alice, and Glen, who watched the entire battle._

"How the Hell did that happen?" Andy asked.

"It must've been how your life changed when Flashpoint happened." Barry guessed. Andy pointed an accusing finger to the speedster.

"Don't you ever fuck with my life again. Got it?" Andy nearly yelled. "Now let's go." Barry grabbed ahold of Cisco and Andy, who held onto Constantine, and he took off into the multiverse, eventually finding the doorway to the Earth they needed to go to.

 _Earth 33_

Barry, Cisco, Andy, and Constantine exited the breach, landing in the middle of a street. Looking around, Andy realized they were in Los Angeles.

"Great, now where?" Andy asked.

"We go to a bar." Constantine said, walking towards what looked like an underground club. Once they made it down the stairs, they were stopped by a security guard, who held up a card with a strange image.

"Sod off, mate." Constantine grumbled, punching the man and knocking him out cold. Barry, Cisco, and Andy looked confused, but followed John through the club. The place was full of people, and as Andy looked closely, their eyes either burned red or light green.

"The fuck are these?" Andy asked.

"The other me prefers to call them half breeds." Constantine said, before opening a door to the back. As the four went inside, they were met by a man with a beard and a purple hat. Next to him was a man in a suit with a black tie and black hair.

"Well, well, I didn't think I'd see you again." Constantine exclaimed. "Papa Midnite."

"Who are you?" The Midnite from Earth 33 demanded. "Why did you barge into my house?"

"Firstly, my name is John Constantine." Constantine said, but was interrupted by his doppelganger.

"No, that's my name!" Earth 33 Constantine yelled.

"Shut it, you John Wick reject." Constantine said. "I'm you, from another Earth. And I need to talk with you for a minute."

"What is it you want?" Midnite asked.

"We need the Spear of Destiny." Andy spoke up. "There is a man, named Damien Darhk, who is after it, who wants to destroy our world. We need to find it before he does."

"Well, sorry, but I don't have it." Constantine 33 said. "I gave it to a friend, Rachel Dobson, to hide it from the world, including me."

"Damn." Constantine said. "That's it, thanks." The group left Midnite's place, and went outside.

"What now?" Barry asked.

"We'll have to go back in time." Andy said. "To the last moment when Constantine gave her the Spear. Barry, do your thing." Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Barry ran around them for a while until he created a portal.

"Focus on the point when they last met." Constantine added. "From what I remember, that seems to be the year 2005." Barry finished creating the portal, and after picking up Andy, Constantine, and Cisco, travelled through time to find the Spear of Destiny.

 _2005_

"I've got some cleaning up to do." Constantine 33 said to Angela, after giving her the Spear of Destiny on the roof of Ravenscar Institute.

"I'll see you around." Angela promised.

"I'd like that." Constantine 33 said. The two got close, about to kiss, but then Angela began walking away. As she walked down the stairs and made it to the ground floor, she was stopped by a man in a red suit, another man with some type of glasses, a Brit in a trenchcoat, and another man with a beard.

"Who are you?" Angela asked.

"Skip the introductions for now." Andy said. "We need the Spear. Someone else wants it, and he's going to use it to destroy humanity."

"Too late." A voice said behind Angela. Angela turned around, seeing Damien Darhk, his eyes glowing red. "You know, this was too easy, finding you here. After all, having Mallus' power, I can sense whenever you travel through time." Barry gritted his teeth and began to speed towards Darhk, who simply waved his hand and caused Barry to slide to the right and hit a wall.

"Now, where were we?" Darhk asked, before using his magic to cause the Spear to fly out of Angela's hands and into his. "Lovely. Now I have no use for you." Damien twisted his hand, snapping Angela's neck, to everyone else's horror.

"Cisco…" Andy said, but he didn't need to be told. Cisco created a breach that brought Barry back next to them, and created another breach that quickly sent them back to Earth One, before Darhk could do anything to them.

 _Earth One_

 _2005_

Barry, Cisco, Andy, and Constantine arrived back on Earth One, but something felt off. Looking at a movie theater, Andy noticed the movie being played was Son of the Mask.

"Shit, we're in 2005." Andy muttered. "I guess time corresponds to every Earth."

"Nothing I can't fix." Barry smirked, creating another wormhole and pulling everyone through.

 _2018_

"So, how'd it go?" Lucifer asked, as Barry, Cisco, Andy, and Constantine entered the bunker.

"Not good." Constantine grumbled. "Darhk has the Spear now. And the Necronomicon. And the power of Mallus. He has all that he needs to unleash Hell."

"We'll stop him." Ash said, drinking a beer. "This isn't the first time I've gone up against demons."

"So, what should we do?" Nica asked.

"We gather up as many allies as possible." Oliver announced. "We might even need to form an alliance with some of our foes too."

"Hey, where's Andy?" Alice asked. Constantine turned around, seeing that Andy wasn't in the bunker anymore.

"Where could he have gone?" William asked.

"I don't know." Nica said. "But Oliver is right. For now, we need to round up anyone who can help us." With that, everyone in the bunker went to pick up anyone that could possibly help them with their battle against Darhk.


	31. A Call to Arms

_Los Angeles_

Chloe Decker was expecting to be handed another case for the day, when her phone rang.

"Lucifer!" Chloe spoke. "Thank God you found Trixie. I was worried she was kidnapped!"

"It's fine, Chloe, she's with me in Star City." Lucifer replied. "Listen, I need you and Dan to come over there too."

"Why, don't I make you vulnerable to normal injuries?" Decker asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure that will matter anymore." Lucifer said. "Damien Darhk is going to bring Hell to Earth. I'm not sure if I will become mortal, but I need your help regardless."

"Okay, we're on our way." Chloe said, before hanging up. "Come on Dan, we're heading to Star City."

 _STAR Labs_

Wally sped into the labs, startling Caitlin Snow.

"Jeez, Wally!" Caitlin yelled. "Scare me like that, and Killer Frost might come out!"

"Good, we'll need her." Wally said. "Damien Darhk has the Spear of Destiny, and is planning on unleashing a horde of demons. We need to move." Just then, Harry walked into the room.

"Anything else?" Harry asked. Wally thought for a moment.

"Yeah, call Jesse and Garrick." Wally added, before speeding off.

 _BPRD Headquarters_

Hellboy, also known as Red, sat down at a table, drinking a bear with his wife, Liz, and his friend, Abe Sapien. They had recently re joined the bureau, and were contemplating on what to do next, when Red received a call.

"Who is it?" Red asked gruffly.

"Hey Red, it's Nica." Someone said on the other line. "Remember me? You gave me one of your guns a couple months ago."

"Yeah, I remember you." Red said, pausing to drink his beer. "Whaddya want now?"

"I need your help." Nica said. "There is a man named Damien Darhk who is planning to unleash the armies of Hell. I'm not sure if who we have right now is enough to stop him. We're currently in Star City."

"Fine, I'll be there." Red muttered, before hanging up. "Sorry Liz, I gotta go for now. I'll be back soon." Red kissed his wife, shook Abe's hand, and left for Star City.

 _Central City_

Barry sped around town, hoping to draw the attention of the Thinker. He got his wish when he was blasted with an energy and into an alley.

"I was hoping I'd see you again, Mister Allen." The Thinker said, descending his chair to ground level.

"Easy, I didn't come here to fight." Barry said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I came to talk."

"About what?" The Thinker asked.

"About saving the world." Barry said. "Damien Darhk, if you've heard of him, is back, and he is going to destroy all of humanity."

"And why is that my concern?" The Thinker asked.

"Because if all of humanity is destroyed, you can't bring the world into your so-called 'enlightenment'." Barry explained. The Thinker thought it over. He was right. For once, the Flash outsmarted him.

"Very well, Mister Allen." The Thinker decided. "I believe a temporary truce is in order."

"Great." Barry grinned. "Meet me in Star City." Barry then sped off, while Devoe teleported his chair.

 _Star City_

"What will we do about Oliver Queen?" Anatoly Knyazev asked. "I am tired of waiting."

"Well, we'll just have to, until my people in the police department can find something to arrest him." Ricardo Diaz replied. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by, striking the ground by the two men's feet.

"Kapushion!" Anatoly yelled. "Where are you?"

"Right here." The Green Arrow jumped down from a railing. "But I didn't come here to fight. I came to form a temporary truce."

"What for, Queen?" Diaz asked.

"Because if this world is destroyed, you can't take over the city." Oliver countered. "Damien Darhk has returned."

"You killed him two years ago." Anatoly scoffed.

"He came back." Oliver insisted. "And I need all the help I can get to stop him." Diaz thought for a moment, weighing his options.

"Fine. A truce. For now." Diaz said through gritted teeth. Oliver smirked, before walking away.

 _Elk Grove, Michigan_

Ash and Brandy walked towards Ash's home, preparing to meet someone there.

"And you called Kelly and Pablo, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course I did, because you were too drunk." Brandy retorted.

"Hey, I wasn't drunk!" Ash protested. "I was high!" The two laughed, before entering their house. It didn't take long before they were met by a woman in a black suit and blonde hair.

"Hey Ruby." Ash said casually. "Miss me?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Ruby asked.

"No, but I think you do." Ash said. "Seeing as how you just gave the Necronomicon to Damien Darhk."

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"He told me." Ash said. "He also told me that he's going to use it to create a sinkhole big enough to destroy the world. Now, the last time you and I talked about this, you wanted to bring them under control, like the Godfather. So how's that going to work out if he destroys the world instead?"

"I'll admit, it won't work." Ruby said. "Are you suggesting a truce?"

"Only for a few hours." Ash shrugged. "Meet us in Star City, and bring some weed with ya, okay?" Ash and Brandy left, leaving Ruby standing on the house porch, shocked.

 _Helix Bunker_

Diggle entered the New Team Arrow's bunker, showing his hands and laying down his weapon.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing here?" Dinah Drake asked, as Rene pointed his guns at Spartan.

"Easy, I'm not here to fight." Diggle said. "We need your help."

"And, what makes you think we'll help you?" Curtis asked.

"Because it's bigger than us." Diggle explained. "It's bigger than Star City. Damien Darhk is back, and more powerful than before."

"He's dead, Hoss." Rene said, cocking his pistols. "Everyone knows that."

"No, he came back." John said. "Look, I know you guys want nothing to do with us, but if we don't stop him, there won't be a tomorrow." The new Team Arrow thought it over, before grudgingly deciding to join Oliver and Diggle.

"Fine." Rene said. "But for the record, this doesn't change anything."

 _Earth 38_

Barry and Cisco breached over to a business building on another Earth, startling a blonde girl with glasses.

"Oh my God!" The girl said, before recognizing who was there. "Barry! Don't do that right in front of me!"

"Sorry, Kara." Barry apologized. "I need your help. Damien Darhk is back on my Earth, and he plans on destroying my world."

"Oh, then of course I'll come!" Kara exclaimed.

"Great. And see if your cousin can get there too!" Barry said. "When you're ready, activate the teleporter we gave you." Barry and Cisco then entered the breach and traveled to Earth X, to recruit Citizen Cold and his husband, the Ray.

 _Arrow Cave_

"Okay, I was somehow able to call Laurel with Felicity's help." Quentin Lance announced. "She said she'll come and give us a hand."

"Good." Oliver said. "Is there anyone else we forgot?"

"Yes." Nica and Alice said. "Andy."

"I'm sorry, but we don't know where he is." Diggle said. "And we need to focus on the task at hand."

"Hopefully, he'll get here soon…" Constantine said, lighting a cigarette. "He is the one who got us altogether."

"Especially since he has to send Charles Lee Ray back to Hell…" Lucifer mumbled, lighting his own cigarette.

 _The Stacked Deck_

 _Gotham_

"Another drink?" Andy was trying to get himself drunk at a bar he had only been to once. As far as he was concerned, he kept failing everyone, and everyone around him died. It happened first with Chucky, then with the demon Anuboll, and now Damien Darhk.

"Fill it." Andy groaned. "And leave the bottle." The bartender gave him the side eye, before filling the shot glass.

"Got room for another?" A commanding, yet soft voice asked.

"I dunno, if you're able to keep up-" Andy muttered, but stopped as he saw the man right next to him. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Good evening, Mister Barclay." Bruce said, ordering a scotch on the rocks. "I've been watching you for a while."

"I'll bet you have." Andy said. "Just like how I know you like to go spelunking while cosplaying as a giant bat." Luckily, the bartender didn't hear that last bit.

"What's going on with you?" Bruce asked. "Drinking heavily doesn't fit your M.O." Andy sighed.

"I've failed, time and again." Andy said, taking a drink from his glass. "Everyone around me ends up hurt or dead."

"That's never stopped you before." Bruce said, pouring out his scotch in a potted plant when no one was looking.

"It's just…" Andy said. "The man I'm up against, Damien Darhk, seems too powerful this time."

"No one is unstoppable, Barclay." Bruce said. "Look, I have gone up against some colorful criminals before, and I know for a fact that the night is darkest just before the dawn. And let me tell you, the dawn is coming." Andy looked, feeling as if he just got the pep talk he needed.

"Huh. Thanks for that." Andy said, putting the glass down. "Didn't peg you as sentimental."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your tab." Bruce said.

"Could you do me a solid and join me in Star City once you're done here?" Andy asked. Bruce nodded. "Thanks. Don't forget your suit." Andy then walked out of the bar, and went to drive back to Star City.

 _Hell_

After reading the Necronomicon again, Damien Darhk found himself in Hell once more. After walking around a bit, he was approached by a demon with large horns on his head, long black fingers, and blue orbs for eyes.

"WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?" The demon, Nergal, asked.

"I'm here to relieve you of your duty." Darhk said, his eyes turning red. " _Kanjigar, Septum, Vohnostrum._ " Damien took out the Spear of Destiny and plunged it into Nergal's chest, hitting his black heart.

"YOU FOOL!" Nergal yelled. "WITHOUT A GATEKEEPER, ALL OF HELL WILL BE UNLEASHED ON THE MORTAL PLANE!"

"That was always the plan." Darhk smirked, twisting the Spear until it killed the demon. Just as the demon died, all the cells in Hell opened.

"Good news." Damien announced to every demon and tortured soul. "I'm here to bust you all out. I just have one request: wreak havoc on Earth." Using the Necronomicon, Darhk created a portal, appearing as a sinkhole on Earth, and all the demons and souls in Hell began to go through it to reach the world. Damien smiled, his plan was going along beautifully. After waiting a few moments, Darhk walked through the portal, and made it back to Earth, in the middle of Star City.


	32. The Hell on Earth War

_Bunker_

Andy entered the Arrow Cave, causing everyone's eyes to turn towards him. Overjoyed that he returned, Nica and Alice ran to Andy and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back." Nica whispered. "We didn't know where you were."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Andy promised.

"Oliver, Andy, we have a problem." Felicity said, looking at her computer while Andy joined her and Oliver. "A sinkhole just opened up in the middle of the city. Everything was released, demons, evil souls, even guys we've faced before."

"Including Invunche and Ra's Al Ghul." Constantine noticed, looking at one of the computer screens.

"Dammit, he's started already." Andy said, loading a pistol, and turned to everyone who was in the bunker. Both of Team Arrows, Team Flash, Ash Williams team called the Ghostbeaters including Ruby, Hellboy, Citizen Cold and the Ray, Supergirl and Superman, the remains of Cayden James' cabal, the Thinker, Chloe Decker and Dan Espinoza, and of course, the Dark Legends and the kids.

"I'm not that big on speeches…" Andy began. "So I'll be brief. I didn't think avenging my friend would lead up to this. I didn't think that I would be fighting a war with supernatural forces over the fate of the planet. I know you guys have saved the world before, but all this is new to me. I'm no hero. I was just a guy who wanted to be rid of a doll that has tormented me for the last three decades. But this… this is bigger than me. That's why I'm asking all of you, allies and enemies, to unite, just this once, and fight for the greater good. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, there's a chance some of us might not survive. But we won't- we can't- let our sacrifices be in vain."

"Well, that was a shitty pep talk." Ash said, revving his chainsaw. "Ask for pointers next time."

"As the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." The Thinker said, while everyone else agreed.

"Great." Oliver said. "Now suit up, it's time to go." The ensemble of heroes and villains exited the bunker as quick as they could, and began walking down the streets of Star City, meeting Darhk in the middle.

"It's so… heartwarming, to see you all here." Damien Darhk chuckled. With a great show of his power, Darhk pushed the entire group to the ground. Once they got back up, Damien noticed that his daughter, both older and younger versions, were standing next to the heroes.

"Nora? Why are you fighting with them?" Damien asked. "Don't you see? I'm sparing you a life without your mother. Or Oliver without his Laurel. Hell, Andy won't have to live without his friends."

"The friends you murdered." Adult Nora pointed out. "And what about the children who have parents?"

"That is not my point." Darhk shouted, before attempting to knock everyone down again. He never got the chance, as he was hit by an energy blast, knocking him off his feet. Andy looked up, seeing the Waverider.

"I hope I'm not too late for the party." Rip Hunter's voice was heard in Andy's earpiece. "And I brought some friends." The cargo door opened, and out jumped the Constantine from Earth 33, complete with his Holy Shotgun, followed by the remaining members of the Justice Society of America, Roy Harper, and Jonah Hex. Finally, Bruce Wayne stepped out, in his bat-suit.

"Rip, you magnificent bastard." Andy smirked.

"I'm taking that as a compliment, Mister Barclay." Rip said. Darhk got up, his eyes had turned a deep red.

"Kill them all!" Darhk yelled, causing the demons and returned villains to run in a dead sprint.

"Alice, Trixie, William, kid Nora, stay at the back, and don't get in close contact." Barclay said, and then the group of heroes began to sprint as well, and the streets of Star City became chaos. The Kryptonians, the Ray, Killer Frost, and the Waverider flew around, blasting demons out of the air. The speedsters zoomed around the city, picking off stray demons and Invunche that were too fast for normal humans. Suddenly, Barry felt his shoulder being stabbed, and stumbled to the ground. Reaching up, he pulled out a knife that had stuck him. Only one man he know could hit a speedster with a knife...

"Vandal Savage." Barry growled. Savage stood a small distance from him, preparing to throw another knife. No longer holding back, he had already died, Barry caught a knife when it was thrown, and threw it at super speed, hitting Savage in the heart and killing him. Chloe and Dan fought back to back, slashing anything with their demon daggers. While the two cops from LA fought the demons, Chloe looked to her right, seeing someone walk over to them and carrying a knife. Frowning, Chloe turned her head, getting a full picture of the figure. He wore regular clothes, but also had on a plain white mask with hair, and appeared to be at least six feet tall.

"Michael Myers?" Chloe guessed. It appeared Darhk had used his powers to teleport the killer out of Iron Heights Penitentiary, or Darhk used brute force. Either way, it didn't matter, because he was walking right toward her. Myers tried stabbing Decker, but she quickly rolled to the side, slashing his ankle. However, Michael barely registered the pain, and stabbed Chloe in the shoulder. Decker screamed in pain, and when Dan tried to come to her aid, Myers simply tossed him aside like a rag doll. Just as Myers was about to deliver the killing blow, Jay Garrick sped by and knocked Myers off his feet. Seeing the opportunity, Decker jumped up, grabbing the demon dagger, and in one swift motion, cut off Myers' head with ease. After helping Dan stand, Chloe looked up, seeing the Thinker flying around on his chair, firing at anything that wasn't friendly. Ricardo Diaz, Anatoly, Quentin Lance, and Diggle took cover behind a car and began shooting at ordinary criminals that returned from Hell.

"These guys are just gonna keep coming." Diggle realized, seeing one thug fall from a bullet, but ten more took his place.

"Need some help?" Diggle heard his wife say in his commlink, and looking up, an Argus helicopter flew by, shooting at demons. As the chopper got closer to the ground, Slade Wilson jumped up, cutting demons in half and blowing holes through criminals, before getting into a sword fight with Ra's Al Ghul. After a brief fight, Deathstroke got the better of the Demon's Head, and cut his head off.

"You know, the last time Damien Darhk threatened the city-" Mister Terrific said, pausing to punch a demon in the face, before throwing a T-Sphere at another. "-Oliver used the hope of the city to defeat him."

"Does this look hopeful, Hoss?" Rene asked, mowing demons down, before coming face to face with a large man in a hockey mask, carrying a machete.

"Jason Voorhees?" Rene asked. "I thought he was a myth." Jason began walking towards the pair, but no matter how many times Wild Dog shot, Jason would not go down. That is, until Dinah and Black Siren stepped in and used their scream, which pushed Voorhees back, and eventually exploded his head like a watermelon.

"I'd like to see him come back from that." Black Siren smirked. Meanwhile, Ash, Brandy, Kelly, Pablo, and Ruby were fighting in a united front against deadites, until Ash noticed a man resembling a burn victim and wearing a glove with knives for fingers.

"Ah, who the fuck is that?" Ash asked.

"Freddy Krueger." Ruby growled. "He's not supposed to be here…"

"Die, bitch!" Freddy yelled, slashing at Ruby. Ruby sidestepped, and Ash caught Freddy's glove with his artificial hand.

"Hey, if you wanna kill her, then get in line!" Ash yelled, before Brandy punched Freddy in the face, disorienting the Springwood Slasher. When he regained his balance, Ash pulled out his shotgun, leveling it between his eyes.

"I'd like to see you wake up from this, asshole." Ash said, pulling the trigger, blowing Krueger's head apart. Ash smirked, until another familiar face walked up and threw him across the room. He was wearing all black, had long black hair, and had a long razor sharp nail on his right hand.

"Bill?" Ash said out loud.

"Baal." Ruby growled, as Kelly and Pablo tried to shoot the demon. Instead, the bullets were deflected, and Baal used his power to throw the two to the side. Distracted, Baal didn't notice Ruby pounce on him before it was too late, and in one swift move, she slashed his throat with the Kandarian dagger. On the other side of town, Nica and Hellboy were shooting side by side with their pistols.

"Shit, I'm out!" Nica yelled.

"Here, use some of my holy water bullets!" Red shouted, tossing Nica a few rounds, and kept shooting. Just then, Doctor Foley stepped in, causing Nica to falter.

"Nica, I'm trying to help you-" Foley tried to say, but was shot in the leg by Red. Nica walked over to Foley, seething in rage.

"I remember what you did to me, you sick fuck!" Nica shouted, repeatedly stomping on Foley's face for the second time. Once Foley's head looked liked hamburger meat, Nica rolled to cover behind a trash can, and continued shooting. Lucifer flew around with Star Girl, fighting the flying demons in mid air, while Obsidian was on the ground with Citizen Cold, using their respective weapons and powers to take care of deadites and other demons alike. In the midst of the battle, both Constantines found themselves working side by side.

"Neat toy." Constantine from Earth 33 said, watching Earth 1 Constantine shoot down demons with the Ace of Winchester. Then, with a blast from the Holy Shotgun, added, "Mine's bigger."

"Let the damage do the talking, mate." Constantine 1 said, continuing to shoot down demon after demon.

"With pleasure." Constantine 33 replied, as he torched a plethora of demons with the dragon's breath, while also throwing vials of holy water at stragglers.

"Show off." Constantine 1 grumbled, while shooting down more demons. In an instant, the two were surrounded by demons, and just when all hope seemed lost, an emerald light disintegrated all nearby enemies. Looking up, Constantine saw a man in a green cloak and hood, with pale eyes.

"Corrigan?" Constantine asked. The Spectre nodded, before flying away to deal with more demons. A block away from the doppelgangers was Jonah Hex and Cain, shooting deadites and criminals with their guns.

"So what's your story?" Hex asked, shooting a flying demon in the head.

"I killed my brother, so I'm doomed to walk the Earth for all of eternity." Cain said, punching a criminal in the neck and using him as a human shield.

"So you're helping us because?" Hex asked, shooting another demon.

"Because even if this world dies, I don't." Cain explained. "The cycle of life and death for me will never end, and I need Lucifer to break my curse." Hex tipped his hat, and they continued the battle. Further down the street was Thea Queen, dressed in her Speedy outfit, with Roy Harper in his Arsenal suit.

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" Thea shouted, as she shot a deadite.

"Me neither!" Roy said, stabbing a criminal. "It actually took a while for Hunter to fight me!" Suddenly, a black arrow whizzed past Roy's head, hitting the building behind him. Looking forward, Roy and Thea came face to face with Malcolm Merlyn and Adrian Chase, wearing their outfits as the Dark Archer and Prometheus.

"I'll take Malcolm." Thea decided. "Stop Chase." Roy nodded, and charged Prometheus, firing arrows at him. Prometheus easily blocked and dodged, before taking out his sword and swung at the formal Red Arrow. Roy ducked, taking out an arrow and stabbing Chase in the leg, before taking another arrow and stabbed him in the chest.

"You can't beat me, Thea." Malcolm said, as he blocked his daughter's attacks with ease. "Ever since you lost the blood lust, your fighting has degraded."

"I can still kick your ass." Thea growled, punching her father. As Malcolm doubled over, Thea grabbed his sword and slashed his stomach, immobilizing him for the time.

"So these are your friends?" Superman asked, punching a demon across the distance of the city.

"Yep." Supergirl replied, using her laser vision to burn a deadite on the ground.

"I approve." Superman smiled, as he and Killer Frost used their combined cold powers to freeze multiple enemies and smash them to bits. In another part of the sky, the Ray was being chased by multiple flying demons, until Lucifer swooped in and helped him out.

"Thanks." Ray said, blasting a demon that was behind the Devil.

"Anytime, mate." Lucifer replied, before flying off into a breach Vibe created to continue the fight on the ground. Back in the streets, Oliver was on top of a car, firing multiple arrows at criminals and deadites. Suddenly, the Green Arrow looked behind him, seeing a flying demon, and no matter what he did, the demon dodge all his attacks, and was heading straight for him. Oliver braced for what could have been his death, until the demon suddenly stopped, and its neck snapped on its own. Confused, Oliver looked down, seeing Adult Nora, her hand twisted to the side. Realizing what happened, Oliver gave her a small nod, before kicking another criminal off the car and continued fighting.

"Didn't think this is how we'd spend the weekend." William said, firing arrows at demons from below. With Chas' help, William, Alice, Young Nora, and Trixie were on the roof of a building, firing their weapons at anything that wasn't an ally. "Still, better than studying for a math test."

"Is this anything like Call of Duty?" Alice asked.

"This is so much better than Call of Duty." William replied.

"You call this better?" Nora asked.

"You gotta admit, this is kinda fun." Trixie said, using a gun her mom gave her.

"Sure, if you forget the world hangs in the balance." Chas muttered, throwing some of his knives. Alice looked at the streets, spotting Andy in the middle of the fighting. He was joined by a man dressed as a bat.

"Wasn't sure if you could make it to the party." Andy shouted, firing his guns at demons with military precision, while using a knife to slash and stab through criminals.

"This is bigger than Gotham." Bruce shrugged, throwing explosive batarangs at deadites, and used the batclaw to pull enemies forward and slam them on the ground. Bruce then grappled up to a building, taking a thug with him and smashing his face through a window. While some criminals turned and began shooting, Bruce threw down a smoke bomb and rejoined Andy in fighting in the streets. Andy looked around, and seeing Darhk, ran at full speed towards him. Unfortunately, Darhk saw him coming, and threw him into a wall.

"ENOUGH!" Darhk shouted, moving his hands in a swiping motion and knocking everyone off their feet.

"You're losing, Damien." Andy taunted. "Most of your men are dead."

"They can come back." Darhk shrugged it off. "You can't." Darhk picked up Andy with his magic and began choking him.

"You know, for all your demon powers, I'm not impressed." Andy goaded. "If you didn't use your powers, I'll bet I could beat your ass."

"You really don't want to do this." Darhk warned. "I'm a former member of the League of Assassins. Or did you forget already?"

"You have an over reliance on your magic." Andy shot back. "Your fighting has gotten a bit rusty. I should be more than a match for you."

"I'll still be able to beat you." Darhk said, his voice on edge.

"Then let's test it." Andy suggested. "Mano y mano. One condition though: you don't use your powers at all." In the middle of the fighting, Ash heard this and walked over.

"Holy shit, he's actually going to do it." Ash murmured.

"Barclay, my father is not one to trifle with." Nora warned. "If you try to fight him in hand to hand combat, you will lose."

"What do you want if you win?" Darhk asked, getting an idea what he was going to say.

"If I win, you plug the sinkhole backup, and you send all these demon fucks back to Hell." Andy said. "If I lose, then you can keep doing what you want."

"Anything else?" Darhk asked.

"I want the Legends and everyone you killed be brought back." Andy added.

"Absolutely not." Damien quickly said. "My offer is only that the demons get sent back to Hell. Nothing else. Take it or leave it."

"Fine." Andy gritted his teeth.

"Andy, you can't be serious!" Nica yelled.

"And how will you make sure we each hold our ends of the bargain?" Damien asked, smiling smugly.

"With this." Ash said, holding up the Necronomicon. Somehow, he had gotten ahold of it while Andy and Darhk were talking. "Nifty little fight club Bill and I had a few months ago. Of course, he never kept his word…" Ruby took the book, and using the Kandarian dagger, made a small cut on Andy's hand.

"Say your wager." Ruby growled.

"You beat me, I will stop the world from being destroyed." Darhk said grudgingly.

"Okay, and if you defeat me, I guess you can keep destroying it." Andy said, as Ruby cut Darhk's hand. Darhk and Andy put their fists together, causing their blood to drip onto the Necronomicon, while Ruby chanted in Sumerian. Once the chant was over, Darhk and Andy pulled their fists away.

"Bill once told me that a promise sealed with blood is the strongest bond." Ash said, lighting a joint as the fight began.

"Let's go." Andy simply said, as he and Darhk got in their fighting positions. Darhk tried a quick jab and Andy, who easily dodged. Damien tried a right hook, but Andy ducked.

"Like I said, rusty." Andy said, before throwing his own hook, catching Damien in the mouth. Andy followed with a kick to the stomach, knocking Darhk down for a moment. Damien swept his legs, catching Andy and sending him to the ground. Damien got on top of Barclay, about to punch him, but Andy caught his fist, and threw Darhk off of him. Darhk crashed into a nearby window, and when he got back up, he picked up a glass shard, attempting to slash Andy. Barclay dodged and ducked, grabbing Damien's wrist and twisting it, causing him to drop the shard, and uppercutted him so hard, Damien fell to the ground. Refusing to be beaten, Damien jumped back up, and using his magic, threw Andy into another building.

"You cheating son of a bitch!" Andy shouted. "We had a deal!"

"Did you really think I would honor the deal?" Darhk asked. "You're so gullible." Darhk tossed Andy through the air again, crashing into another window.

"I'd love to stay, but the world will shatter soon." Darhk chuckled, taking out the final magic stone. Andy got up and ran full speed at Darhk, just as the stone glowed with light. Andy grabbed Darhk's arm, and both were transported to a dimension outside of time...

 _Mallus' Realm_

Andy gasped, as he fell into a dark, desolate place. Looking around, he saw nothing but what looked like trees, a couple rocks, and he wasn't sure if the ground was sand or snow. With a shock, Andy realized he was in the realm Mallus was originally imprisoned in, before Damien Darhk absorbed the demon. Speaking of Darhk, Andy heard a groan behind him, and turning around, saw the dark sorcerer was getting up as well.

"You idiot!" Darhk yelled. "You brought me here!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Andy said, throwing up his hands. "I wanted to finish our fight back on Earth!"

"Then we'll finish it here!" Darhk growled, telekinetically tossing Andy around.

"Why don't you fight me like a real man?" Andy asked.

"As you wish." Darhk smiled, and what happened next was simply a slugfest. Andy stood up, and he and Damien repeatedly punched each other, hoping the other would be knocked out. Eventually, Andy kneed Damien in the gut, and with a headbutt, sent him to the ground.

"I've had enough of this." Darhk muttered, freezing Andy before he could land another punch and got back up. "It's time for you to die." Darhk walked closer to Andy and placed his palm on Barclay's chest, slowly sucking out his life force.

"I must admit, you've been an interesting thorn in my side." Damien said. "In a way, more so than Oliver Queen. But no matter, you'll die, like all the rest." Andy closed his eyes, his skin turning gray, and he felt himself being blinded by a white light...

 _Andy was surrounded by his family and friends who had died. His mother, Glen, Kristen, Tyler, and the Legends were all there._

" _Andy, you have to fight!" Karen shouted. "You have to save the Earth!"_

" _You have to stop Darhk!" Sara Lance exclaimed. "Everyone is counting on you!"_

" _I'm sorry, I can't." Andy said. "He's too powerful." Realizing he was ready to give up, Tyler and Kristen took pity on Barclay._

" _Then it's time, Andy." Kyle appeared, smiling, her hand outstretched. "It's time to come home." Andy reached out, grabbing her hand._

" _Let's go home." Kyle repeated, and began to walk away, but Andy wouldn't move, thinking long and hard. He kept hearing Fortuna's words, about someone with enough darkness being able to be too much for even a demon. Then he thought of Nica, and Alice, and all his friends counting on him back on the mortal plane. In a gut-wrenching decision, Andy let go of Kyle's hand._

" _I am home." Andy simply said, before Kyle vanished, the light becoming dark once more…_

Damien Darhk thought he had beaten Andy Barclay and closer to destroying the world. He was wrong. Andy's eyes snapped open, his eyes completely black for a moment, as his skin turned back to normal, and Damien felt his own skin begin to wither and turn gray. Darhk tried pulling his hand away, but Andy quickly grabbed it and pinned it to his chest.

"Oh no you don't." Andy said. "You want my darkness? Take it."

"No… it's too much." Darhk wheezed, before his body was thrown back and he collapsed. Damien's skin was completely gray, his veins black, as his life force left his body. Struggling to get up, Andy crawled over to a burning white light, but when he tried to stand up, he fell to his knees. Looking up, he noticed the realm was beginning to crumble and vanish before his eyes. Just as he was about to give up, a hand reached in and pulled Andy out, back to Earth. Andy fell on his back, knocked out from the fight with Darhk, as Nica, Lucifer, Constantine, and Oliver looked down on him.

"No, no, no!" Nica shouted, tears beginning to form. "Andy, please don't be dead. Please, please please."

"Kyle?" Andy murmured, before his eyes snapped open.

"Andy!" Nica yelled, crying tears of joy and kissing her husband. "Are you alright?" Andy looked at her, before replying, "I'm home."

"Uh, guys?" Felicity said into everyone's earpiece. "We have a problem."

"Overwatch, what is it?" Oliver asked.

"The sinkholes aren't closing." Felicity said, looking at geographical satellites. "Even though I'm assuming Andy killed Darhk, the sinkholes are still going to tear the Earth apart!"

"Hell needs a definitive ruler." Constantine explained. "In Lucifer's absence, Nergal was able to keep everyone in line. He was like the warden of the damned. But now that Damien killed him, there's nothing stopping Hell to be unleashed on Earth."

"Yes there is." Lucifer said. "I can go back to Hell." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Lucifer, you can't." Andy wheezed. "What about Chloe, and Trixie-"

"If I don't go, Chloe and Trixie will die!" Lucifer yelled. "And who else will do it?"

"I will." Cain spoke up. "Even if you do manage to kill me, I'll still end up in Hell."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Constantine asked. "Ruling over Hell, making sure everyone is in line?" Cain nodded.

"Yes. I don't want to see anyone here die because of a decision I didn't make." Cain declared, walking over to the edge of the sinkhole, before turning around. "Nica, Andy, it was a privilege knowing you. Constantine, Lucifer, thank you for at least attempting to kill me. Chloe, Dan, best of luck finding a new lieutenant. Alice, Trixie, William… just a word of warning, I know that Charles Lee Ray and his family are still out there somewhere. You might want to send them back to Hell as soon as possible. Everyone, goodbye." Cain stretched his arms outward, and fell backwards into the sinkhole. Almost immediately as the world's first murderer fell in, the sinkhole closed up.

"Guys, it worked!" Felicity yelled on the comms. "All the sinkholes are closed!"

"I can't feel Mallus, or daddy's voice in my head anymore…" Younger Nora told Alice, Nica, Andy, and her older self.

"And it seems I no longer exist." Adult Nora said, watching her hands as she began to fade away. "Thank you, Nica and Andy, for showing me what my father was truly like. And thank you Alice, for being there for me when I was a child." With that, Adult Nora faded away, being erased from existence.

"Let's get back to the bunker." Oliver announced.

"Agreed." Andy said. "We need a place to stay for the night." With Oliver and Andy leading the way, the group of united heroes and villains made their way back to the Arrow Cave, ready to take a moment of rest from the past couple hours.


	33. Saying Goodbye Again

_Bunker_

Andy, the Dark Legends, Teams Arrow and Flash, the Kryptonians, and everyone else made it back to the Arrow Cave, as Felicity gave the rundown.

"Good news!" Felicity shouted. "Aside from Charles Lee Ray, all the demons have been sent back to Hell."

"That's great." Andy said, before turning towards everyone else. "I want to thank you all helping me stop Darhk. I didn't think we could do it, but we saved the world. Each of you had a hand in saving humanity, and it was an honor to fight beside you all."

"Well, that's a better speech." Ash Williams said, lighting a blunt. "But now that it's over, I'm heading back to Elk Grove to get a drink."

"The truce ends once we get back." Ruby warned.

"Fine with me, honey." Ash casually replied. "C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Ash, Brandy, Kelly, Pablo, and Ruby left the back, preparing to go back to Michigan. Once the Ghostbeaters left, the villains took their cue and left as well, pausing to shake hands with Barry and Oliver, before exiting. Supergirl and Superman bid their farewells, and Cisco opened a breach for them, as well as Ray, Leo, and Constantine from Earth 33 to go back to their own worlds. Nica gave her gun back to Red, who muttered about how he'll feel sore in the morning, and left. Black Siren was about to leave, but was stopped by Quentin.

"Hey, I know that I am not your father, but…" Lance said, and looked down, giving Laurel a phone. "If you ever need help, just call me, okay?" Black Siren took the phone and hugged Quentin, before leaving with Anatoly and Diaz.

"Ready to go, Monkey?" Chloe asked Trixie.

"Actually, Mom, I want to stay for a while." Trixie said. "I want to help my friends." Chloe smiled.

"My little Monkey is growing up." Chloe said, before giving Trixie one of the daggers. "Alright, but if anything happens, you know how to reach us."

"Detective- Chloe- She'll be fine." Lucifer reassured Decker. "Let's go." Chloe nodded, and she, Dan, and Lucifer got in Decker's car and left for Los Angeles. Team Flash and the speedsters said goodbye to Team Arrow, before speeding off back to Central City.

"Listen, I know that this doesn't change what's happening between us, but…" Oliver said to Curtis, Dinah, and Rene. "Thank you, for putting aside our differences just this once."

"It's cool, Hoss." Rene said, before giving him a small cellphone. "In case you need us, you know where to find us." The new Team Arrow then left to go back to their own headquarters. While Rene left, Deathstroke approached Oliver, shaking his hand and thanking him for all he did, before leaving. Corrigan had vanished after the battle was over, Bruce Wayne had slipped away once the sinkhole closed, leaving to go back to Gotham. As Roy Harper and Thea left to go to the Loft, Rip Hunter stepped forward to address Barclay and Nica.

"Stargirl, Obsidian, and Hex have been returned to their respective eras in time." Hunter announced. "That said, I am putting together another team to combat new threats to the timeline. I could use you both." Andy just shook his head.

"Sorry, man." Andy said. "I've spent my entire life fighting my demons, whether in the form of a doll, a literal demon, or a genocidal maniac. I think it's time I've retired."

"Same here." Nica agreed.

"I understand." Rip said, turning to leave, but turned back. "But know this: what you did tonight truly makes you legends." Rip turned, exiting the bunker and going back to the Waverider.

"If you're done fighting, what will we do?" Alice asked, indicating herself, Trixie, William, and Nora.

"I said I'm done." Andy repeated. "But you don't have to be. I believe that you have the strength to carry on and stop threats on your own." Andy then reached into his coat, and gave her a knife. It was the same knife he had given Tyler in 1998 to defend himself against Chucky.

"Create your own team." Andy continued. "Pick up where I left off."

"How can you trust me to do this?" Alice asked, staring at the knife.

"Because I see myself in you." Andy revealed. "I wasn't so different from you when I was your age." Alice looked up, grinning.

"I won't let you down, Uncle Andy." Alice promised, hugging Barclay.

"Alright mate, it's been fun catching up, but we're leaving." Constantine said, approaching Andy. "Chas' wife is probably hysterical." Andy nodded, shaking the exorcist's hand, and watched as the trenchcoat wearing Brit left, with Chas following close behind. Lyla and John went back to their apartment, deciding to check on their son.

"So, now that we're done, what are we going to do?" Nica asked. Andy thought for a moment.

"I'm going to get a drink." Andy chuckled. "Hey Oliver, you still got that vodka in the trunk?"

"I tossed that a long time ago." Oliver said. "Luckily, Diggle left some of his liquor." Oliver poured three glasses, and he, Andy, and Nica gave a toast to victory, and drank, not caring if they passed out. As far as they were concerned, they saved the world, and if they were hung over, it was a small price to pay for saving all of humanity.


	34. Epilogue: Rise of the Dark Titans

_Waverider_

 _Some Time Later_

"I'm glad I was able to persuade you all in coming." Rip Hunter said, overlooking the new team he had assembled. Before him stood Roy Harper, Wally West, Constantine, Ash Williams, Lucifer, Hellboy, and Jefferson Jackson. "The Time Masters are dead. The Time Bureau is in shambles, but history still needs to be protected. Now, I have called you all here because you all have one thing in common: you're all outcasts, as am I. None of us fit anywhere. But I promise you, if you help me save history, you will all be remembered as Legends." For minutes, there was silence, before Jefferson spoke up.

"Ah, what the Hell, I don't have anything better to do." Jax said. "Let's do this for our original team." The rest of the crew murmured in agreement, and Rip smirked.

"Excellent." Rip said, pleased. "Thank you, Mister Jackson. Now, Gideon, plot a course for the nearest time aberration."

"That would be in Virginia 1895, Captain Hunter." Gideon announced. "Where a time assassin shoots Ulysses S. Grant dead before the American Civil War ends."

"Everyone, strap in." Hunter ordered, prompting everyone to sit in the chairs and hold tight. Rip threw a switch, and the Waverider flew through the timestream, on its way to the year 1895.

 _Star City_

Charles Lee Ray and Tiffany ran through the streets, passing a Big Belly Burger on the way. They knew they were being hunted, but also knew that they couldn't stop. Finally, Charles and Tiffany ducked in an alley, if nothing else, to catch their breath.

"Where's Glenda?" Charles asked.

"I don't know." Tiffany said, about to cry. "We must've lost her when we were running away."

"Fuck!" Charles swore, before checking outside the alley. He didn't see anyone except for ordinary pedestrians. "I think we lost them."

"Guess again, asshole." A voice said behind him. Charles turned around, and was punched in the mouth. Charles staggered, attempting to get out, but the person that hit him threw him against a brick wall. Tiffany tried to fight, but another figure caught her fist and pushed her against the wall, next to Charles. Ray looked up, seeing the ones who were following them. Alice Pierce and William Clayton.

"It's been a long time, Charles." Alice mocked.

"Where is my daughter?" Charles demanded.

"Right here." A third person said. The person stepped into view, revealing herself to be Nora Darhk. Right next to her was Glenda, who was levitating and being telekinetically choked. It appeared even with Mallus defeated, Nora still retained some degree of magic. With a smirk, Nora tossed Glenda right beside Tiffany.

"That reminds me." Alice said, turning to Nora. "How do you still have your magic?"

"I guess Mallus' 'gift' stayed with me after he and dad died." Nora shrugged.

"How did you find us?" Tiffany asked.

"Trixie tracked you with satellites." William said, his eyes not leaving the Bride of Chucky.

"God damn you, can't you let me go?" Charles begged. "Look, you came back. You're leading a great life with your aunt. What do you need me for? Why not just call it even?"

"Well, that's the thing, Charles." Alice said, pulling out a gun. "Before a friend went to Hell to fix the fuck up that Damien Darhk made, he reminded us that there's someone down there that's still waiting for you."

"Please, just let the past be in the past-" Tiffany pleaded, but was stopped when Alice pistol whipped her.

"I don't think you understand." Alice said, beginning to hit Charles repeatedly with the gun. "The past is more than just memories. It's the devil you sold your soul to. And he's coming."

"Okay, Alice, that's enough." William said, stopping Alice from beating him to death. Alice took a deep breath, and walked back to William and Nora.

"The devil's coming to collect." Alice said, pointing her gun at Ray. "Charles Lee Ray-"

"Tiffany-" William Clayton added, notching an arrow in his bow.

"Glenda." Nora finished using her magic to levitate Chucky's daughter.

"You have failed this city." The three said in unison. Alice shot Charles, splitting his skull apart. William fired his arrow, hitting Tiffany in the heart. Nora twisted her hand, snapping Glenda's neck. With Charles and his family dead, the three left the alley and headed back to the Arrow Cave, ready to finally rest after the past few months.

 _The End_


End file.
